


GLASWEN*

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наш вариант сказки на Самайн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GLASWEN*

**Author's Note:**

> *Glaswen (уэльский) – неискренняя улыбка: когда человек улыбается, а ему совсем невесело.

_**Роберту пять. Золотой ребенок –** _  
_**мамина гордость, отцова спесь.** _  
_**Няньки глядят на него влюбленно,** _  
_**мол, ангелочки на свете есть.** _  
_**Роберт спокоен, игрив. До ночи.** _  
_**Ночью он слушает, как над ним** _  
_**кто-то вздыхает, скрипит, хохочет,** _  
_**взрослым, конечно же, не видим.** _  
_**Ходит кругами вокруг кровати, воет на разные голоса.** _  
_**Только вот мальчика он не схватит –** _  
_**гость полуночный то знает сам.** _  
_**Мальчик, конечно же, это чует,** _  
_**дрема ночная ему легка.** _  
_**Верит: его защищает чудо –** _  
_**заяц из плюша в его руках.** _

_**Роберту скоро двенадцать стукнет.** _  
_**Первый задира он, хулиган:** _  
_**каждый день яблоки тырит с кухни,** _  
_**скачет по дому, как обезьян,** _  
_**лезет на кладбища и на стройки,** _  
_**часто приходит домой к утру.** _  
_**Роберт – вожак у мальчишек, только** _  
_**вряд ли кто знает, что Роберт – трус.** _  
_**Вряд ли кто знает, как он ночами** _  
_**под одеялом едва скулит:** _  
_**кто-то кружится над ним сычами,** _  
_**гулко смеясь на слова молитв,** _  
_**тянет костлявые ветви-лапы.** _  
_**Роберт кошмарами окружен.** _  
_**Он беззащитный, безумно слабый,** _  
_**вместо зайчонка он спит с ножом.** _

_**Роберту тридцать. Работа. Офис.** _  
_**Жизнь, не отличная от других.** _  
_**Утром проснуться поможет кофе,** _  
_**если поднялся не с той ноги.** _  
_**Только назойливей стали страхи,** _  
_**внаглую бродят при свете дня.** _  
_**Роберт настолько уже затрахан,** _  
_**что понимает: пора менять** _  
_**жизнь или память. Конечно, легче** _  
_**выбросить лишнее, все забыть.** _  
_**Он расправляет спокойно плечи,** _  
_**выиграть пробуя у судьбы.** _  
_**Детские письма, ножи, игрушки –** _  
_**все на помойку, из жизни прочь.** _  
_**...Звезды на небе - огни гнилушек.** _  
_**Гостем кошмарным приходит ночь.** _  
_**Кто-то хихикает под кроватью,** _  
_**бегает, радостно вереща.** _  
_**Роберта монстр, наконец-то, схватит.** _  
_**Роберта некому защищать.** _

  
_**(с, Джезебел Морган)** _

  
**Артур**  
Октябрь выдался дождливым. Когда Артур смотрел с утра в окно, ему приходили на ум самые разные сравнения: серая кисея, влажный пепел, пепельные розы, перламутровые раковины, дымчатая шерсть, туманы Страны Сидов, сладкая дымка, волшебные холмы… Никаких холмов за окном не наблюдалось, зато были дома такого насыщенного, сочного зеленого цвета, что вполне могли сойти за холмы. Был еще красный цвет, темный, словно запекшаяся кровь и, конечно же, серый – цвет мокрого камня, дождя и тумана, цвет очередного холодного утра.

Дублин казался самым цветным городом в мире, но в дождь становился таким же серым и размытым, как и все остальные, лишь пятна цветных домов проступали сквозь влажную пелену, как расплывшаяся акварель. Ветер гнал по небу облака, точно стадо овец, и так было всегда, во веки веков, еще задолго до артурова рождения.

Зеленый цвет был любимым цветом матери Артура, любимым цветом его таинственного клана, изысканных родственников, которые сначала отталкивали его, посчитав пустым, как сосуд неудачливого алхимика, а спустя время начали манить, соблазнять и тянуть в свои сети со всем ведомым им искусством, обещая все, что могли обещать. Но Артур долго кривил губы: он был злопамятным, как весь его народец, и хорошо помнил историю своей матери, которую тот же народец изгнал навсегда, а ведь она допустила лишь одну невинную ошибку. Но мать его была слишком примечательной, слишком драгоценной, чтобы могли ее простить, когда она забеременела Артуром от простого мужчины, туриста, да еще и азиата. То ли китайца, то ли корейца, чья кровь жестоко оскорбляла весь род.

Турист, конечно, уехал, испугавшись, а мать изгнали из-под родного крова, и много лет Артур рос в Дублине, считая естественным все, что творилось вокруг. Ему казалось, так было и у других. Он не задавался вопросами, почему они никогда не нуждались, хотя мать нигде не работала, и почему в их квартире было так много странных вещей, а еще много драгоценностей и настоящего старинного золота.

Не задавался он до поры до времени и вопросом, почему мать так замыкалась в себе и становилась такой мрачной, когда по прошествии некоторых лет в комнатах стали все чаще внезапно появляться странные фигуры родственников, с жадным, жадным блеском в глазах поглядывавших на ее чадо. Артуру, может быть, эти родственники и казались странными на фоне тетушек и дядюшек, бабушек и дедушек его одноклассников и приятелей, но сам он в них ничего необычного не видел: что с того, что некоторые из них мерцали, как болотные огоньки, другие были ростом с ножку обеденного стола, а у третьих постоянно менялся облик, словно бы дрожа в колебаниях теней? Что с того? Мало ли странностей таит этот мир, ведь и сам Артур, не по годам быстро взрослея, замечал, что не похож на остальных детей – только его это не печалило, а, наоборот, радовало, и мать, порой внимательно взглядывая на него, с грустью качала головой. Артур очень не хотел быть таким, как все. Он хотел быть таким же драгоценным и замечательным, как его мать.

Ближе к двенадцати годам Артур начал понимать, что для своих чудных сородичей он, пожалуй, представляет даже большую ценность, чем его мать, а это было почти невозможно, учитывая ее положение. Это осознание наполнило его бескрайним торжеством, немного злым, немного веселым, и, пожалуй, навсегда изменило его. При матери он держался с родственниками вежливо, но холодно, но когда она неожиданно умерла от неведомой болезни, он немедленно принял приглашение провести каникулы в затерянной деревеньке у очередной бабушки-тетушки, коих собралось к тому времени у него великое множество. Тогда ему исполнилось четырнадцать, и его народ посчитал этот возраст самым подходящим для подлинной учебы. Даже не пришлось покидать Дублин – только выезжать раз в месяц из столицы туда, где дорога начинала петлять между милых с виду деревушек, чередуясь с теми самыми знаменитыми ирландскими холмами, на которые когда-то приехал поглазеть незадачливый отец Артура.

Впрочем, это была отдельная история, и Артур совершенно не хотел ее знать. Людей он, сделав вывод из стремительной влюбленности матери и еще более стремительного бегства отца, презирал. Да и как ему было не презирать их? Для него и всего его рода это было естественно. Однако в этом октябре Артур все чаще вспоминал своих родителей, поскольку внезапно понял то, чего раньше не понимал.

***  
К своим двадцати Артур уже вел весьма бурную личную жизнь, которая, однако, никогда не достигала той грани, за которой можно говорить о чувствах. Артур привык к тому, что все, что хочется, можно получить немедленно – это касалось не только вещей и даже некоторых природных явлений, но также мальчиков и девочек, мужчин и женщин. Первый любовный опыт случился у него далеко не банально, и после этого озарения все остальные любовники и любовницы, побывавшие в его постели, предсказуемо казались ему заурядными – секс с ними он воспринимал наравне с теплой ванной. Да, пожалуй – никто еще не превзошел по приятности ощущений теплую ванну.

Несмотря на юность, а может быть, как раз благодаря ей, Артур в принципе, даже теоретически, не допускал мысли, что наткнется на отказ – для этого у него были все объективные основания: как собственная внешность – гремучая смесь китайской и ирландской крови, так и некие свойства, переданные ему при рождении. При этом его все больше печалила мысль, что чем дальше, тем более скучными становились связи, тем меньше они длились. Он и в самом деле был как все неудачливые алхимики – после очередного опыта вместо мерцания золота каждый раз находил лишь мертвую золу.

К тому времени, когда золото блеснуло, он уже учился в аспирантуре на факультете медицинских и социальных наук Дублинского университета. После окончания учебы он намеревался стать фармацевтом и открыть большую аптеку, благо с налаживанием связей у него никогда не возникало проблем.

В то октябрьское утро, такое же серое и матовое, влажное и затуманенное, как все остальные, он шел по коридору со стопкой книг под мышкой, направлялся в библиотеку, между прочим – самую красивую университетскую библиотеку в мире, что каждый раз грело ему душу, на маленькую толику, но все же умножая ощущение собственной избранности. Он уже вошел в ее громадное, сверкающее многоэтажное нутро, вмещающее в себе пять миллионов томов, как вдруг ему показалось, что в него с поворота врезалось крупное лесное животное (а уж в крупных лесных животных Артур разбирался). Удар был таким сильным, что Артур чуть не снес тяжелую деревянную тумбу с белым мраморным бюстом кого-то великого, стоявшую за зеленым шнуром ограждения от туристов, и, побалансировав в воздухе, все же свалился на вытертую тысячами ног ковровую дорожку.

– Оу, – сказало над ним животное чуть хрипловатым голосом. – Чувак, извини, не увидел тебя. Давай поднимайся.

Артур едва удержался, чтобы не шарахнуть предлагавшего меж глаз так, как умел только он, а вот злую гримасу на лице удержать не удалось. Опершись на протянутую руку, он быстро поднялся и столкнулся лицом к лицу с неуклюжим кретином. Вовсе уж не таким и огромным и даже не слишком высоким. Просто крепким, русым, коротко остриженным, сероглазым и как-то обидно ухмылявшимся парнем. Артур только открыл рот, чтобы выплеснуть весь кипяток ярости, который моментально скопился за эти секунды у него внутри, а приложить словом он умел виртуозно… – и тут же точно колодезной воды наглотался.

Парень вроде был как парень, ну, симпатичный, ну, явно из тех, про кого говорят – «животная харизма», но все же ничем особо не выдающийся – были у Артура и красивее, и сексапильнее. Ведь были же. Наверное, были, или нет? Разве были? Сейчас Артур чувствовал себя абсолютно невинным, словно до этого утреннего часа к нему никто даже пальцем не прикасался, даже взглядом. Он был невиннее всех девственниц, которым в древние времена являлись белые единороги.

Что-то распылялось, сияло от этого парня, растекалось жаром, проходило по нервам, разбегалось вином и дурманом в крови и тянуло ближе, ближе, как можно ближе, даже не кожа к коже, а сердцем к тому золотому, яркому, жаркому, сияющему, что нельзя увидеть и до чего нельзя дотронуться. «Золото, – запели внутри Артура дурные, хищные голоса, – золото, вот оно, золото!» И словно тысячи рук внутри него потянулись к тому, что стоял рядом, пытаясь опутать тысячью сетей. «Нельзя отпускать», – шептали ему тысячи голосов на разные лады – и желание в них было, и нежность, и страсть, и жажда власти, и жажда крови, такое все сильное, что Артуру на миг самому стало страшно.

Пальцы на запястье жгли каленым железом – точно останется ожог, Артур уже знал, достаточно было его собственных внутренних ощущений, чтобы тело отреагировало на них, как на внешний раздражитель. Парень смотрел на него уже не серыми, а желтыми почему-то глазами, и обезумевшему Артуру и впрямь показалось, что блеснул у радужки золотой ободок. А потом глаза стали зелеными, как самая глубокая чаща, куда приходилось забираться Артуру, как изумруды, которые он видел в тайных гномовых копях, как сами заветные волшебные холмы, и вот тогда Артуру вовсе стало дурно.

– Как тебя зовут? – сипло выговорил он. – Кто ты?

Парень посмотрел удивленно, рассмеялся, показав крепкие белые, чуть неровные зубы – и разжал пальцы, не заметив поначалу, что Артур тут же крепко ухватил его за рукав толстовки, синей, небрежной, с капюшоном и дурацкими надписями на груди.

– Имс меня зовут. Учусь в аспирантуре на филологическом. Ну а ты кто? – посмеиваясь, задал он встречный вопрос.

– Я Артур, – растерянно сказал Артур.

– Тоже аспирант? – прищурился Имс.

– Да… Медицинский факультет.

Имс что-то хмыкнул с уважением, стоял и наблюдал, как Артур подбирает с пола сумку.

– Ну? Извини? – еще раз спросил он, но мыслями уже был где-то не здесь, не с Артуром, забыл о нем, даже не успев разойтись, и Артуру в сердце мигом впились сотни иголок. У него руки дрожали, и щеки горели, а этот… этот… Имс… Он хотел уйти – просто взять и уйти!

Вся холодность, все вальяжность, все намеренное очарование, все совершенное оружие, которым владел Артур, мигом исчезли, забылись, растерялись без следа. Он стоял перед грубоватым парнем в слегка неряшливой одежде – и чувствовал себя беззащитным и обнаженным, как все обычные люди. В этот момент он был только человеком, слабым, отвратительно влюбленным человеком, и чувствовал себя глупо, и отчаянно, и открыто для всех мыслимых душевных ран, как всегда ощущают себя простые смертные.

– Артур, я тороплюсь, мне бежать надо, – нетерпеливо сказал Имс и легонько хлопнул его по плечу. – Без обид, увидимся, лады?

И Артур только выдохнуть успел и потянуться вслед, точно примагниченный, как широкая спина Имса, обтянутая синей фланелью, уже исчезла в дверях, среди толпы заходивших студентов.

Артур медленно пошел между книжных рядов, и сердце его трепыхалось, как глупая рыба в вытащенной на берег сети, пыталось выпрыгнуть из плена.

Он не беспокоился, как и где найти Имса. Он теперь знал его запах – сладкий, терпкий, манящий, единственный – и знал то жаркое золотое сияние, которое окружало его и оставляло за собой блестящий теплый, хотя и быстро гаснущий след везде, где бы тот ни проходил.

 **Имс**  
Наверное, самой своей главной способностью Имс считал умение любить. Любить жарко, нежно, неистово, отдаваясь этому чувству так, как получалось у немногих. Имс любил как дышал – естественно, на полную катушку, полной грудью, так, что иногда в спину, как стрелы, летели завистливые взгляды.

Неважно, что или кто становился предметом любви: солнечный луч на металлической крыше после дождя, пыль в корешках старых книг, улыбка незнакомой девчонки, встреченной утром на улице по дороге в Тринити Колледж, разноцветные призраки драгоценных камней, рассыпанные проходящим сквозь витражи солнцем в университетской библиотеке, жидкий бархат темного пива вечером в пабе, горячий шепот и прохладные простыни ночью в маленькой имсовой спальне в паре кварталов от Графтон-стрит…

Почему чистокровного англичанина Имса после Оксфорда занесло в Ирландию получать степень магистра искусств – этого он и сам толком объяснить не мог. Ничто не мешало изучать кельтскую культуру у себя дома, но после того, как он первый раз попал в Дублин накануне двадцатилетия, его тянуло сюда словно толстым невидимым канатом, сплетенным из дождевых струй, неуловимого аромата вересковых пустошей, странных и завораживающих звуков гэлльского языка.

Имс быстро освоился. Он полюбил Изумрудный остров с первого взгляда, влюблялся все сильнее и сильнее с каждым новым визитом и, переехав, почувствовал, что добился взаимности: та самая любовь, которая, как некая генетическая особенность, всегда присутствовала в Имсе, быстро помогла ему стать своим среди ирландцев, как известно, относившихся к англичанам без особой доброжелательности. Не прошло и нескольких месяцев, как Имс полностью мимикрировал, переняв местные привычки и нравы, местную манеру общения, местное отношение к жизни и даже – неосознанно – практически потерял свой великосветский акцент, освоив напевную ирландскую речь так, будто родился где-то здесь среди переливающихся тысячью оттенков зеленого холмов.

И холмы эти манили, звали Имса к себе так, что иногда ему казалось, будто он слышит далекую музыку и чьи-то голоса, полные обещаний. Порой, когда Имс болтался на старом фордике по графствам, перебираясь из одной деревни в другую в поисках стариков и старух, которые еще помнили древние легенды, он останавливался посреди дороги, один, между серым парящим небом и яркой зеленью полей, связанных между собой полупрозрачными лентами дождей и туманов, и ждал, ждал – словно серьезно надеясь разглядеть между абрисами холмов и скал, в нежной зыбкой жемчужной дымке тех, кто звал его к себе сладкими песнями…

В городе это ощущение почти сходило на нет, но не пропадало совсем. И иногда Имсу чудился за плечом мягкий тихий смех, чуть насмешливый, как горчинка в пинте гиннеса. Имс желал бы обернуться, но каждый раз немела шея, будто кто-то играючи дул ему в затылок и сковывал на несколько мгновений, чтобы, веселясь, успеть сбежать прочь.

***  
В тот понедельник Имс опаздывал. Он зачитался Йетсом в библиотеке, его «Кельтскими сумерками», и потерял счет времени, а когда опомнился, оказалось, что ему осталось каких-то пять минут до репетиции, а путь до здания, где располагался студенческий театр, занимал как минимум десять – это если мчаться сломя голову, не останавливаясь поприветствовать знакомых и приятелей.

Имс судорожно схватил в охапку книги, грудой ссыпал их на стол библиотечной даме, одарившей его возмущенным взором, и вылетел из читального зала наподобие метеора.

И, согласно естеству любого метеора, Имс тут же столкнулся с препятствием. Пару мгновений препятствие балансировало между устойчивым и неустойчивым состояниями, словно не в состоянии решить, что же выбрать, после чего, наконец, определилось и шлепнулось на пол.

Имс испытал прилив противоречивых чувств: с одной стороны, ему очень сильно хотелось бежать дальше, драгоценные песчинки времени пересыпались в воображаемой колбе с неумолимостью любых часов, неважно, реальных или вымышленных, и любая задержка сейчас вызывала досаду, а с другой стороны – он, определенно, был виноват, а чернющие гневные глаза парня, шлепнувшегося на задницу у ног Имса, требовали как минимум вежливых извинений.

Имс завис – ноги как будто уже (или еще) бежали вперед, тело тянулось за ними, а мозг требовал остановиться и как минимум помочь человеку встать. Человек, между тем, явно никуда не торопился либо же находился в легком шоке после столкновения, потому что так и продолжал сидеть, рассматривая Имса, даже не делая попыток подняться.

«Бежать, бежать, а то Дерек тебя убьет!» – требовало все внутри Имса. Режиссер студенческого театра, по совместительству профессор литературы Дерек Хэйли, терпеть не мог опозданий и не без причины считал себя исключительно остроумным, в связи с чем пользовался любой возможностью отточить навыки плевания ядом.

А Имс очень не любил быть мишенью.

Поэтому он, недолго думая, схватил незнакомого парня за запястье и дернул вверх и на себя, чтобы тот уже встал на ноги и можно было бы извиниться и бежать дальше по своим делам.

Парень оказался странный. Пока Имс поднимал его с пола, он растерял весь свой гнев и смотрел на Имса так, как будто перед ним внезапно оказалась поразительная диковина, что-нибудь наподобие вдруг возникшей из ниоткуда Чаши Грааля по меньшей мере. Парень даже и не пытался скрыть удивленное восхищение, появившееся на его лице, и Имс почувствовал себя польщенным.

Так что он потерял еще несколько бесценных минут, обмениваясь с упавшим бессмысленными вежливыми фразами, но вот, наконец, несколько раз извинившись, познакомившись и чуть ли не раскланявшись, смог, наконец, сбежать, тут же позабыв о черноглазом магистранте-медике Артуре с необычной для Ирландии внешностью, характерной скорее для уроженца Юго-Восточной Азии.

За углом кто-то настырно звонил в колокольчик, разнося по коридорам искристый хрустальный звон, но, выскочив в галерею, Имс не заметил никого, кто мог бы развлекаться таким образом. Вся галерея, с широкими окнами в дубовых рамах по одной стороне, была абсолютно пустой, а у Имса было слишком много дел, чтобы задумываться об акустических странностях.

***  
В следующие несколько недель Имс вымотался до предела: научный руководитель отправился с курсом лекций в США, и Имсу пришлось заменять его, читая лекции и проводя семинары для студентов-первогодков. Теперь сразу после лекции Имс отправлялся в библиотеку готовиться к следующей, проталкивая информацию внутрь себя с помощью галлона кофе, а его вечернее время съедали репетиции, которые Дерек в преддверии премьеры принялся проводить практически ежедневно. А еще нужно было успеть купить хоть какой-то еды, что само по себе превращалось в неслабый аттракцион, потому что по утрам Имс спал до последнего, выбирая все достающиеся ему мгновения сна, а в промежутке между подготовкой к лекциям и репетициями отправляться в магазин было бессмысленно – к этому времени они все уже были закрыты. Ехать же в какой-нибудь крупный торговый центр на окраине Дублина, где еще можно было найти работающие супермаркеты, у Имса уже не было ни желания, ни сил.

Видимо, исполненное страданий осунувшееся лицо Имса и голодный взгляд произвели сильное впечатление на Памелу О’Лири, которая исполняла главную женскую роль в спектакле, потому что она теперь во время перерывов постоянно оказывалась рядом с Имсом, имея при этом двойной запас сэндвичей и кофе в термосе. И хотя циничная сторона Имса ничуть не испытывала иллюзий по поводу того, какой именно цели обычно пытаются достичь девушки, используя мужской желудок как промежуточную остановку, Имс испытывал по отношению к Памеле нешуточную благодарность.

В конце концов, если рассматривать желудок как перекресток дорог, то не стоит забывать, что эти дороги ведут на только на север, но и на юг. По мнению Имса, это направление было ничуть не хуже, принимая во внимание, что времени у него не оставалось не только на еду, но и на все остальное тоже.

Наконец, как это обычно бывает, все закончилось: научный руководитель Имса вернулся на родину, репетиции подошли к концу, завершившись генеральным прогоном, довольным Дереком и, как следствие, буйной тусовкой всего коллектива студенческого театра Тринити Колледжа в одном из баров Темпля.

Имс чувствовал себя так, словно сидит на золотом облаке, пролетая над волшебной страной. Кто-то из ребят-осветителей угостил его в плохо освещенной мужской уборной наполовину выкуренным косяком, и теперь все вокруг казалось иллюстрацией из старинной книжки с детскими сказками: очертания предметов точно сгладились, лица людей вокруг потеряли резкость фотографии и стали похожи на рисунки пастелью – нежные и немножко расплывчатые. Гул голосов в пабе слился в неразборчивую, но приятную для слуха мелодию, а коллеги-актеры враз помолодели и обрели приятную легкость в общении.

Памела, которая уже непринужденно устроила ладонь на колене Имса, тоже подрастеряла излишнюю напористость и чрезмерный феминизм, и, хотя и одетая в джинсы и черный свитер, гораздо больше сейчас напоминала прекрасную даму из баллад о подвигах короля Артура, чем во время репетиций, облаченная в сценический наряд со шлейфом и с лентами в волосах.

Имс, подобревший от пива и расслабленный от косяка, уже совсем было собрался сделать даме уместный комплимент с далеко идущими целями, когда Памела вдруг взмахнула рукой и широко заулыбалась кому-то, глядя за плечо Имса. Да и все остальные участники студенческой труппы внезапно оживились и приветственно замахали руками.

От мельтешения конечностей перед глазами у Имса чуть поплыло и в ушах зазвенело тонко и переливчато, и он, повернувшись, оступился и на мгновение потерял равновесие, и его тут же подхватили под локоть, помогая.

– Привет, Артур! – с нескрываемой радостью воскликнула Памела, и Имс даже ощутил нечто вроде секундного укола ревности: Памела так сияла, так хлопала ресницами, так всем телом выражала восторг от встречи с неведомым Артуром, что самолюбие Имса оказалось задетым.

А самым удивительным было то, что, кажется, все остальные тоже точно так же оживились и заколыхались, будто перед ними только что выставили сундук с драгоценностями.

– Вот, Имс, познакомься! – продолжала тем временем Памела, расцеловавшись с худым высоким брюнетом, чьего лица Имс так пока и не разглядел. – Это Артур!

Парень обернулся, и Имс в тот же миг узнал черные глаза со странным, нездешним каким-то разрезом, ямочки на щеках и оттопыренные уши, хотя видел их владельца уже давно и мельком, а вот поди ж ты – запомнилось так, словно он смотрел в это лицо годами.

– А мы уже знакомы, – сказал Артур, глядя прямо в глаза и весело улыбаясь.

– Привет, – ответил Имс.

Внезапная досада пропала так же мгновенно, как и появилась. Парень был симпатичный и, похоже, компанейский: недаром все зашевелились, и он тоже не остался в долгу, обнимаясь чуть ли не со всеми подряд и обмениваясь приветствиями и шутками.

– Это был самый популярный мальчик в колледже, когда мы все еще были зелеными младшекурсниками, – тут же насплетничала Имсу Памела. – Помню, все девчонки сходили по нему с ума.

– И ты тоже? – поддразнил Имс, отзываясь на промелькнувшую в голосе Памелы мечтательную нотку.

– Конечно, – хихикнула она. – Я же говорю – все. До сих пор не понимаю, как это у него получалось – вроде ничего особенного, и никак не сказать, что он специально кого-то старался очаровать, вовсе нет, а только притягивает, и ничего не поделать. Магия.

Имс не удержался и хмыкнул. Памела взглянула на него и тоже рассмеялась.

– Я даже знаю, как называется эта магия, – сказал Имс ей на ухо.

– Да? И как же? – поинтересовалась Памела, уже позабыв про всеобщего любимца Артура и явно флиртуя.

– Гормоны, – сказал Имс и мазнул губами по розовой мочке, тут же вспыхнувшей румянцем.

Памела рассмеялась и смущенно зарозовела вся, уже откровенно откидывая голову на имсово плечо, и Имс подумал, что планы его на этот вечер уже сложились совершенно определенным образом.

***  
Вечеринка шла своим чередом. Мало освещенный паб уже настолько сильно был занавешен клубами дыма, что трудно было разглядеть лица соседей. Памела, извинившись, удалилась в дамскую комнату. Имс вертел головой, улыбаясь, но не испытывая особенного желания общаться: в горле начало саднить от нагрузки и курения. Он прикинул, не пора ли уходить, и по всему выходило, что пора, особенно если он все еще хотел реализовать свои планы.

В это мгновение перед ним снова оказался Артур.

– Извини, хотел с тобой поболтать, но пока перездороваешься со всеми… – сказал он Имсу без особенного раскаяния в голосе. – Закопался в диссертации, только сейчас понял, что уже полгода никуда не выходил и никого не видел.

– Господи, чувак, забей, – заулыбался Имс и сделал знак бармену, который тут же понятливо водрузил перед ними два бокала с джеймсоном. – Выпьешь со мной? Я все еще хочу извиниться. Не знал, что роняю на задницу объект желаний всего колледжа.

– Памела наболтала уже, – утвердительно сказал Артур и хмыкнул, сложив брови домиком. – Ну да… было такое дело, да.

– Да ладно, не скромничай, – великодушно кивнул Имс. Вечер был отменный, Имс ощущал прилив любви ко всему вокруг и хотел, чтобы и остальные приобщились к этому умиротворению. – Кто ж не мечтает о такой популярности?

Артур не ответил, только улыбался, смешно щуря глаза.

– Ты ведь врач? – спросил Имс, чтобы поддержать беседу. – На чем специализируешься?

– Не врач, – отрицательно покачал головой Артур. – Фармацевт.

– О-о, будешь варить зелья? Приворотные?

– Ну если придется, буду и приворотные, – усмехаясь в тон Имсу, ответил Артур. – А ты что делаешь?

– У меня все не так захватывающе. Преданья старины глубокой – вот моя специализация, если можно так выразиться. Знаешь, сказки, легенды, поверья, кельтские мифы…

– Веришь в сказки? – спросил Артур, прикуривая сигарету и не глядя на Имса.

– Случается… – несколько рассеянно пробормотал Имс и оглянулся: Памелы уже не было слишком долго.

– Не стоит ее искать, она ушла, – сказал Артур, движением ладони разгоняя дым перед собой.

– То есть? – удивился Имс. – Как ушла?

– А я ей сказал, что ей нечего здесь делать, – Артур смотрел на Имса прямо, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Как это? – тупо спросил Имс, гадая, когда он успел пропустить в разговоре какую-то важную часть.

Паб как-то сдвинулся вглубь, силуэты людей и их голоса ушли на второй план, и Имсу почудилось, будто остались они с Артуром вдвоем внутри какой-то полупрозрачной сферы, по стенкам которой завивались спиралями и текли в разных направлениях то ли завитки дыма, то ли щупальца тумана. Где-то позади кто-то приглушенно хихикнул, и снова звякнули колокольчики.

– А вот так, – пожал Артур плечами так, словно не произошло ровным счетом ничего особенного. – Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

Имс еще чувствовал мимолетное удивление, оттого что голос Артура звучал теперь тоже как-то странно, медленно и певуче, но внутри уже вскипала ярость, выжигая на своем пути все остальное.

– Это зачем же? – поинтересовался Имс, тоже растягивая слова, теряя приобретенную ирландскую напевность и как будто со стороны слыша, как слова обретают высокомерную и чуть гнусавую аристократичную манерность.

– Затем, что ты мне нравишься, милый Имс, – не смущаясь, отвечал Артур.

Вышло у него это как «ми-и-илыййй И-и-мсссс», и тут Имс вскипел окончательно.

Сначала он вынул бумажник, отсчитал купюры и положил их на стойку. Потом, аккуратно и очень деликатно, двумя пальцами взял Артура за локоть и отвел его на два шага в сторону, чтобы их никто не мог услышать из общих знакомцев, несмотря на то, что ощущение, что они все еще находятся в отделяющем их от остального зала шаре, никуда не делось.

Имс потянул Артура за локоть ближе к себе, заставляя наклониться, и тот послушно нагнул шею, приблизив ухо к губам Имса.

– Ты обратился не по тому адресу, дорогуша, – сказал Имс сладко и ядовито. – И только потому, что я сегодня добр и люблю весь мир, твоя рожа все еще цела и даже однотонная, а не разукрашена во все цвета радуги. И я прощаю тебе мой сегодняшний облом только потому, что вижу тебя сегодня во второй и последний раз в своей жизни, ясно? Только поэтому. Так что отвали от меня и постарайся больше не приближаться ко мне на расстояние удара, ладно? Во избежание, так сказать. А то впредь все сваренные снадобья тебе придется тратить на себя.

После чего Имс выпустил локоть придурка из хватки и даже нашел в себе силы не пихнуть его через весь паб. В конце концов, Имс старался не допускать жертв среди мирного населения.

***  
Спать Имс лег злой, проснулся еще злее. Чувствовал он себя приблизительно так, как закипающий на плите чайник – уже булькает, но никак не прорвется истошным свистом. В чайнике бурлила странная смесь эмоций: злости от неслучившегося секса, негодования от сделанного ему неприличного предложения и брезгливого веселья.

Имс отправился в колледж, но быстро вернулся домой, потому что не мог найти себе места. К тому же ему параноидальным образом казалось, что за ним кто-то следит, ловко прячась за углами, когда Имс оборачивался. Сумасшествие это никак не заканчивалось, сосредоточиться на работе было невозможно, а еще Имс боялся наткнуться на этого Артура. То обстоятельство, что до этого за год жизни Имса в Дублине они виделись всего один раз, да и тот недавно, ничем не улучшало настроения: всем известно, что по закону подлости все нежелательные происшествия и встречи происходят именно тогда, когда их хочется избежать любой ценой.

Стоило только мысли об Артуре возникнуть в сознании, как Имс чувствовал, что его словно заливает растопленным сургучом: липким, жгучим и багровым. Имс не знал, куда себя деть: не лежалось, не читалось, даже футбол – и тот смотреть не хотелось.

Это как же надо понимать – что ему можно запросто сделать такое предложение? То есть, он выглядит так, что предполагается, что он может согласиться?! Заебись! Имса даже передернуло. Пожалуй, больше всего Имса выводила из себя беспредельная наглость этого Артура. Предложение было сделано таким самоуверенным тоном, с таким апломбом, что было ясно как день – парень не то что сомнений никаких не испытывал, но и вообще не предполагал, что ему могут оказать сопротивление. Уж слишком бестрепетно он держался, с видом человека, отлично знающего себе цену.

Наверное, взбесило Имса именно то, как вел себя этот любимчик колледжа: не зря же Памела именно об этом и упомянула первым делом. Безграничная уверенность человека, никогда не знавшего слова «нет». Абсолютная вера в то, что любое существо, да-да, именно так – любое существо даже и не помыслит об отказе. Этот Артур вел себя как какой-нибудь король, для которого существует только один вариант ответа на любое его пожелание: «да, сию секунду».

А кроме того, приходилось признать, что до кучи Имс получил еще и здоровенный пинок по собственному тщеславию: парень не был на взгляд Имса даже хорошеньким, худой, смуглый, с раскосыми узкими глазами, лопоухий – словом, и посмотреть не на что. Короче – как посмел?

Не то чтобы Имс был против геев – в конце концов, он учился в Итоне и потом в Оксфорде и нагляделся там на многое. Сексуальная революция давно уже отгремела, так что толерантность в среде английского студенчества, и так постоянно балансирующая на грани откровенной распущенности, была нормой жизни. Имс был человек общительный, знакомцев и приятелей у него было хоть отбавляй, так что ничего удивительного не было в том, что среди этих приятелей были и геи. И, понятное дело, бывало и так, что он получал завуалированные намеки, а то и довольно откровенные предложения. Поначалу это смущало, потом льстило, а потом Имс научился отвечать на такие вещи достойно и вежливо, и на этом все заканчивалось. И все, все, от кого ему доводилось получать подобные приглашения, были как на подбор красивыми, хотя и слегка женственными мальчиками, а вовсе не тощими, бронзовыми, как ящерица на камне, невыразительными наглецами. Но никто, никто еще и никогда не говорил ему: «Пойдешь со мной, потому что я так хочу», и вот это как раз и приводило Имса в состояние бессильного исступления.

Однако к вечеру все же происшествие потеряло свою царапающую остроту, на следующий день скорее воспринималось как смешное, нежели чем возмутительное, а через неделю Имс уже и думать забыл об Артуре. На смену пришли другие происшествия и переживания, подошел срок премьеры, и спектакль явно удался, после чего, на волне успеха, Имс прямо в гримерной трахнул Памелу, наконец-то наверстав упущенное.

За хлипкой дверью кто-то то и дело бегал туда и сюда, кто-то кого-то поздравлял, смеялся, а на сцене уже организовывали скромный банкет для труппы и сочувствующих. По идее, Имсу, да и Памеле тоже, следовало бы снять грим и переодеться, но Имса так накрыло возбуждением и адреналином, что терпеть было выше его сил. Памела, в длинном бархатном платье цвета граната, раскрасневшаяся от триумфа, выглядела обворожительно. Имс решительно усадил Памелу на гримировальный столик и, получив в ответ приглашающую улыбку, уже без всякого промедления полез руками под пышные юбки. Памела отвечала с воодушевлением, Имс подцепил ее под коленями и дернул на себя, заставляя обхватить себя ногами. Памела послушно обмякла, уцепившись за его шею, и Имс плавно и уверенно втиснулся в мягкое и горячее и тут же начал размеренно двигать бедрами, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к тихим размеренным вздохам партнерши. Трехстворчатое зеркало за спиной Памелы, окруженное по периметру яркими белыми лампами, в утроенном масштабе отражало яркие ленты и золотую тесьму, которыми были обильно украшены их костюмы, и слегка очумевшему Имсу почудилось, что он находится внутри какой-то музыкальной шкатулки, выстланной изнутри алым бархатом и золотой канителью и заполненной гранатами и рубинами, где вместо незатейливой механической песенки проигрываются такие же механические звуки другой незатейливой мелодии.

Отражающиеся в зеркалах складки ткани, казалось, шевелились сами по себе, словно ожив, Имс почему-то уже не столько смотрел на Памелу, сколько на собственное отражение в зеркале, которое, теряясь в тусклых отблесках золота и багрянца, с искаженным лицом обнимало другую отражающуюся фигуру. И вот тут, в этом мельтешении Имсу пригрезилось, что вместо рыжеволосого затылка Памелы, которое согласно законам физики он должен был видеть в зеркале, показалось ему в неверных глубинах зазеркалья чье-то другое лицо, темное, как ночь в ирландских холмах, с разочарованными горькими глазами. Имс зажмурился и кончил, краем сознания отметив довольный протяжный стон Памелы.

Позже, после положенной порции поцелуев и обжиманий, когда Имс уже расслабленно развалился в кресле, снимая влажным тампоном грим с лица, а Памела стояла в дверях, выжидая момент, когда можно будет незаметно пробраться в женскую гримерку, она вдруг сказала, хихикнув:

– А ты понял, что мы только что дали еще один спектакль?

– То есть? – сказал Имс без особого интереса. – Ты хочешь сказать, что нас кто-то застукал?

– Ага, – хмыкнула она. – Помнишь Артура? Он заглянул сюда, как раз когда мы…

Имс подумал, встал и улыбнулся тоже, удивляясь злорадству в собственном голосе:

– Его проблемы. А ты молодец, что не стала меня прерывать, – и чмокнул Памелу в щеку, выпроваживая в коридор.

Так ему и надо, нечего лезть в чужие гримерки, подумал Имс, закрывая дверь на замок, и принялся раздеваться, ощущая внутри себя злое и мстительное удовольствие.

 **Артур**  
Когда Артур злился, он не ходил в холмы, как можно было подумать.

Он выбирался к морю и сидел возле него часами – слушал, как точь-в-точь в ритм его гулко бурлящей крови зло бьются волны о мол, жадно вдыхал, как пахнет солью и немного гнилостью, смотрел на перепутавшиеся в небе снасти кораблей самых разных видов, форм и размеров – ночью они казались зловещими, но Артура ничто не пугало. Ветер, так мрачно завывавший для других над бухтой в неспокойные сумерки, для него звучал музыкой, рассказывал истории – и каждый раз его голос звучал по-другому, и истории его были так разнообразны, принесенные со всех концов света... Сказок ветер знал больше, чем все люди на земле. Иногда он гулко трубил в рог, иногда жалобно играл на скрипке или же шалил, баловался флейтой, но всегда, всегда умел увлечь, умел взволновать любую материю – будь то трава, нива, море или человеческая душа.

Дублинская бухта тянулась от южного Кингстонского порта до северного Хоутского, а сам Дублинский порт образовался благодаря Лиффейскому лиману. Артур знал все пути, ведущие к морю, все гавани, все извивы бухты. Иногда он бродил вдоль железной дороги, соединявшей Кингстон с Дублином, иногда гулял по набережной реки Лиффей, но больше всего его влекло в Хоут – городок на полуострове Хоутхэд в тринадцати километрах к северу от Дублина. До него можно было быстро добраться на пригородном поезде, но, сойдя с него, вы попадали в совершенно особое место – вас ждали очаровательная старая гавань, суровые взметнувшиеся в синеву неба скалистые пики, стихия воды, старины и тайн.

Артур бродил в самых неприступных скалах, петляя по извилистым тропинкам. Здесь же находилось Лягушачье торфяное болото, которое было дорого сердцу Артура, ибо на нем проживали одни из его родственников. Так же драгоценны для него были руины средневекового аббатства, на территории которого до сих пор действовало местное кладбище, где тоже наблюдался родной Артуру народец, хотя и не очень приветливый. Рыбный порт и лучшие пляжи Дублинской бухты были приятным дополнением, но они привлекали скорее туристов, чем Артура.

После того, что выкинул Имс, Артур в очередной раз поехал в Хоут. Еще в поезде он задумался так глубоко, что чуть не пропустил нужную станцию.

Артур искренне не понимал. Вот поистине, правильно говорила одна из его древних бабушек, люди – самые толстокожие существа во вселенной, и любой тролль превосходит их по чувствительности. Как Имс мог не услышать, как сходит с ума артурово сердце, как тянется к нему, как окутывает волшебным светом и музыкой, не ощутить, как пылает и дрожит его плоть? Как вообще он мог ему отказать, простой смертный, как мог не радоваться, что ему в жизни представился случай, о котором смертные обычно даже и не смеют мечтать, а если постигают подобное, то сходят с ума от счастья?

Но Имс сходить с ума не торопился. Вернее, он был похож на безумца в тот вечер в пабе, но скорее от злости – Артур видел, у него сделались совсем бешеные глаза. Он отличался от других – но почему, Артур не мог понять. Пока не мог. И поэтому его чары были бессильны.

Однако Артур был не из тех, кто сразу сдается. В Хоут и на Лягушачье болото он отправился не только для того, чтобы вдохнуть свежий воздух и полюбоваться местными красотами. Только здесь, на болоте, росла нужная ему неприметная травка с мелкими красными цветочками и очень сладким запахом. Артур уже знал, что Имс не совсем равнодушен к марихуане и порой смолит в туалете запрещенные сигареты. Ну что ж, будет возможность сделать тайный подарок.

Так размышлял Артур, сидя на толстом замшелом бревне в низине возле болота, и так задумался, что пропустил, когда воздух перед ним сгустился и из него соткался некто маленький зеленоватый, в широкополой и остроконечной шляпе, из-под которой выглядывали острые уши. В руках у странного человечка болталась корзинка с темно-красными ягодами и большими пучками трав, которые волочились за корзинкой и ее хозяином пышным хвостом.

– Принц грустит? – сокрушенно запричитал этот замечательный во всех отношениях зеленый старичок совсем тоненьким, хрустальным голоском. – Принцу нужна трава королевы Медб? Принца постигла горечь неразделенной любви? О, как же такое возможно, принц так силен, так прекрасен! Дочери лесного царя, да и жителя глубин были бы счастливы стать его избранницами, но, видимо, судьба решила иначе! Неужели судьба решила иначе?!

Артур сморщился: он предпочел бы, чтобы о его оскорбленных чувствах не голосили на весь лес, не разносили весть о глупой ошибке по горам и болотам. Потом от заботливых родственников не отделаешься, а ведь многие из них решали вопросы безответной любви очень, так сказать, агрессивными методами. Артуру, как бы ему ни было обидно, вовсе не хотелось в один прекрасный день обнаружить Имса в виде обескровленной тушки или, если повезет, навечно обращенным в полевую мышь.

Да и, кроме того, Артур вовсе не собирался страдать и сидеть сложа руки. Старичок в шляпе порылся в корзинке, и травка с красным цветочками перекочевала в рюкзак Артура. А уж пробраться в студенческий театр, который так любил Имс, не составило труда.

Как не составило труда заморочить голову одному из основных поставщиков веселого курева для нуждающихся в подпитке запретными удовольствиями театралов. Парень был из тех, что вечно играют эпизодические роли, а то и вовсе дерево или стул, рыжий, веснушчатый, бледный, как лилия, и Артур не побрезговал, поцеловал его – так, как умел только он. Было приятно. Но еще приятнее было то, что после поцелуя из парня кренделя можно было вертеть, и Артур без труда подсыпал в свежую партию травки свой растертый в мельчайшую пыль порошочек, наказав угостить получившимся месивом исключительно Имса. Курить такую смесь было сладко, а забористее она уж точно становилась в разы, обычно достаточно оказывалось всего одной затяжки для получения эффекта и двух – для его закрепления на долгое, долгое время.

А Артуру нужно было именно такое время с Имсом.

***  
На этот раз они столкнулись в парке университета, и снова Имс налетел на Артура с разгона, только теперь со спины.

– Это становится традицией, – как можно шире улыбнулся Артур, оборачиваясь, и пристально вгляделся в Имса.

Тот несколько секунд смотрел на него, словно бы не узнавая, потом глаза его прояснились, и он улыбнулся, но как-то неуверенно.

– О, ты же тот парень, которого я толкнул тогда в библиотеке… Артур, да? И, кажется, я еще мельком видел тебя в пабе. Это ведь ты?

– Я, – медленно ответил Артур, не веря своим ушам.

По его расчетам, Имс у него в ногах должен был уже валяться, а тут… «Это ведь ты?» Ну что за тон! Вовсе не так все должно было быть…

Тут Имс улыбнулся уже вполне нахально.

– Да, ты. Вспомнил, теперь-то уж точно. Ну, извини, как-то все время так выходит… Чудно.

– Да, чудно, – глухо подтвердил Артур, сверля его глазами. – Может быть, перекусим, кофе выпьем? Раз уж оба все равно стремимся на свободу из этой обители наук…

Имс слегка замялся, замер, как бы задумавшись об обоснованности такого предложения, но потом двинул плечами и снова пришел в движение, большой и веселый.

– Да уж, тема своевременная, я зверски проголодался.

В кафе, куда они пришли, было тихо, безлюдно, и свет в окнах как-то неровно мерцал, но Имс на это не обращал внимания – он действительно сильно проголодался (еще бы, после такой травки, подумал Артур) и жадно поглощал бараний стейк, тушеные овощи, булочки с корицей и кофе. Артур же нервно звенел вилкой о тарелку, размазывал по ней десерт и еле заметно морщил нос. Все шло вовсе не по плану – хотя, с другой стороны, некоторые последствия красных цветочков были все же налицо, и винить того рыжего с веснушками было не в чем.

Чем больше мрачнел Артур, тем больше хмурилось небо за окном, и ветер начал завывать уж совсем по-зимнему. Даже Имс оторвался от пищи и вскинул голову, как боевой конь, прислушиваясь:

– Ничего не слышишь, Артур? Я сегодня перетрудился на лекциях, видать, а потом дорепетировался… Слышу какой-то звон, вот сейчас точно колокольчики прозвенели? И еще словно плачет кто-то на улице? Тебе не показалось, м? Или это в ушах у меня уже звенит, понять не могу.

– А больше ничего не слышишь? – не сумел скрыть усмешки Артур и тут же спрятал ее, понадеялся, как бы не показалась она неоправданно злой. Имс как-то странно на него посмотрел.

– Может, и слышу, – ответил он. – Явно переутомился. Словно бы собаки где-то провыли…

– Черные собаки с болот, – кивнул Артур и отпил свой кофе из маленькой белой чашечки. – Ну а что ты хочешь, совсем скоро Самайн… Ничего хорошего для людей.

Имс зыркнул на него, да так и замер с вилкой и ножом в руках, а потом вдруг расхохотался, гулко, на все кафе.

– Ты так это сказал, будто сам к людям не имеешь никакого отношения. Обычно все веселятся на Самайн, а ты нет, выходит?..

– Почему же, можно и повеселиться, – показал зубы Артур, теперь явно была его очередь смеяться. Веселиться он на Самайн любил, только вот Имсу пока было лучше не знать о том, как именно.

– Я вот безумно люблю это время, – сказал Имс. – Все эти тыквы с горящими глазами, дети, которые ходят по домам и выпрашивают сладкое… все эти разряженные красотки… Ни одной маскарадной вечеринки никогда не пропускал. Но еще лучше – предвкушение за неделю до праздника. Когда тебя словно щекочет что-то в груди, под желудком… и холодок бежит по спине. В этот раз даже сильнее, чем обычно. Намного сильнее, – подумав, добавил он.

– И как в этот раз ты собираешься праздновать? – спросил Артур.

– Да не знаю еще, – заулыбался Имс. – У меня всегда как-то спонтанно все выходило – кто-то куда-нибудь да приглашал. И я всегда соглашался.

– И не жалел потом?

– Да нет, конечно, – вздернул брови Имс. – Я вообще не люблю о чем-то жалеть, что сделано – то сделано.

– Чудесно, – сказал Артур. – Тогда в этот раз я тебя приглашаю.

Где-то за спиной Артур кто-то потрясенно вздохнул, что-то грохнулось на пол и где-то в углу что-то яростно заскреблось. Да вообще какая-то нездоровая шумиха раздалась за спиной, даже Имс посмотрел в ту сторону, а Артур даже оборачиваться не стал – не хотел смотреть, кого он там удивил. И так знал. Не зря в это кафе мало кто заглядывал. Вот и Имс, надеялся Артур, если увидит, то мельком и не всё, а то еще испугается. Хотя, скорее всего, не поймет ничего. Или глазам своим не поверит. Но Имс жадно присматривался, вслушивался и чуть ли не принюхивался, как собака на охоте.

– Подожди, Артур… Мне показалось, или там беличий хвост мелькнул? А вот там, в углу, что-то красное? Словно шапочка чья-то?

– Забей, – произнес Артур. – Здесь хозяин странный, и персонал набирает себе под стать. Лучше скажи, согласен ли на мое приглашение?

Имс пожал плечами и снова принялся за еду.

– Это, конечно, занятно… я ведь тебя совсем не знаю, но, похоже, ты интересный парень, Артур. Согласен, и мне уже любопытно, что ты мне предложишь.  
Артур едва удержал себя от того, чтобы скривиться: «интересный»?! И это слышали здесь, в этом кафе?! Ну ладно, будут тебе интересности! «Что ты мне предложишь?» Глупое, глупое существо, твой христианский бог до сей поры берег тебя!

– А что ты обычно делаешь на Самайн? – невозмутимо задал вопрос Имс, не подозревая о буре в душе собеседника, и сделал знак официанту, чтобы тот принес еще кофе и десерт.

Артур слегка закашлялся, а спешивший к ним официант вообще вытаращился на них обоих с испугом, – был он очень маленького роста и с темно-каштановыми спутанными космами, а одет в ядовито-зеленое, так что глаза грозили вытечь при одном взгляде на его костюм.

– Действительно, странный тут персонал, – задумчиво проводил его взглядом Имс, когда тот, приняв дополнительный заказ, поспешно удалился на кухню. – Так как ты обычно празднуешь?

– Ну, – обтекаемо сказал Артур и задумался, чего бы такого невинного Имсу рассказать. – Обычно езжу в деревню к родственникам, и мы по традиции танцуем возле костров, пьем домашнее вино, играем в старинные игры… разные, а иногда… ну, иногда участвуем в самой процессии.

– Процессии? – переспросил Имс.

– Дикая охота, – ослепительно улыбнулся Артур, и Имс хмыкнул понимающе, даже лицом просиял.

– Маскарад! Имитация Дикой охоты! Понимаю, наверняка интереснее, чем вечеринки в клубах… Слушай, Артур, а мне повезло, что я тебя встретил! Давно хотел поближе познакомиться с народными традициями – как на Самайн веселятся в глубинке… А у тебя много родственников там, в деревне?

– В деревнях. В разных местах они у меня разбросаны, – мрачно пояснил Артур. – Да пруд пруди. Даже хотелось бы поменьше.

– Ну что ты так… Наоборот, прекрасно – большая семья. И твои родители живут в деревне?

– Нет, не родители. Мама умерла, а отца я не знал, это все дедушки и бабушки, дядюшки и тетушки и много-много кузенов и кузин, – неохотно ответил Артур. – Такая большая семейка, ты прав. Разномастная, и все с причудами. Это у нас в крови.

– Интересно, – промычал Имс с пирожным во рту. – И что же, ты приглашаешь меня в деревню?

Артур царственно кивнул.

Сзади, за стойкой, опять послышался какой-то грохот, уханье и голоса, визгливые, как у древних старух, хотя если сейчас обернуться, знал Артур, он увидит совсем юных и поразительно красивых девушек.

– Может быть, твои бабушки каким-то образом даже общаются с духами… – вдруг мечтательно проговорил Имс, и Артур застыл, не донеся чашки до рта. – Знаешь, временами мне хочется верить в легенды… У меня у самого в роду случались странные вещи – ну, в основном мне об этом рассказывали, но кое-что я и сам помню.

– Вот как? – живо заинтересовался Артур. – И какие же вещи?

Имс раскрыл было рот, но вдруг передумал и махнул рукой.

– Ерунда, не бери в голову. И так все сегодня не совсем обычно. А место тут причудливое – и ведь вроде недалеко от университета, а никогда не был. А ты завсегдатай, как я посмотрю?

– Типа того, – сказал Артур.

– И как они уже все к празднику украсили! – восхищенно оглянулся Имс. – А ведь заходили – я вообще этого ничего не заметил…

Артур вздохнул. Когда они входили, кафе действительно было пустынным и стандартно выглядевшим, но с их появлением немедленно на полках и подоконниках появились яркие тыквы разных форм и размеров, распустились букеты ароматных цветов и колосьев, на столах вокруг на огромных, старинных и подозрительно золотых на вид подносах взгромоздились огромными кучами орехи, яблоки и румяные сдобные лепешки, а в воздухе без всякой опоры теперь плавали и кружились белые и розовые огоньки. Вдобавок откуда-то из кладовой доносилась дивная музыка, словно кто-то нежно играл на свирели. Правда, иногда, очень редко, свирель фальшивила, и тогда эти звуки становились очень, очень неприятными, прямо когтями царапали по ушам и по сердцу.

– У меня ощущение, что я во сне, – пробормотал Имс, окинув взглядом все это великолепие. – Какой-то морок будто… Артур, я ведь не пил вина? Только кофе…

– С духами опасно общаться, – сказал Артур слегка невпопад. Он хотел проверить, насколько Имс поплыл. – С любыми духами. Они все очень коварные. Что духи природы, что духи мертвых…

– Если не вступать с ними в сговор… – рассеянно ответил Имс, так что Артур только головой покачал.

– Духи уж постараются, чтобы ты с ними сговорился, – насмешливо сказал он. – Иначе смысл им вообще с тобой общаться? И оглянуться не успеешь, как ты уже в сетях, Имс.

– Может быть, – вдруг сказал Имс, – не так уж плохо быть зачарованным? Зато мир откроет тебе потайные двери…

– О да, это уж точно! – засмеялся Артур, сам словно бы колокольчиками зазвенел, ничего не мог с собой поделать: так ему стало вдруг весело и зло, и вокруг тут же зашептались, забормотали, даже где-то заскулили, а на улице ветер резко сорвал с дерева толстенную липовую ветвь и ударил ей в окно, как тараном, – стекло жалобно крякнуло, едва выдержав такую силу. – Откроются двери, тебе уже почти открылись, Имс. Ты же со мной. Со мной. Со мной.

– У тебя глаза золотом светятся, – потрясенно выдавил Имс, и его собственные глаза словно затмил белесый туман, все лицо собралось в жалобно-удивленную маску, всем телом он потянулся к Артуру и одновременно зажал уши, морщась, и Артур только задержал дыхание – ну вот, вот же оно, вот!

Но тут взгляд Имса снова прояснился, он глубоко вздохнул и потер переносицу.

– Знаешь, я перед выходом тут в гримерке дунул с одним парнем. У него какая-то совершенно потрясная трава была… вот меня и глючит. Впервые такой долгий эффект вижу. Надо будет спросить, где брал…

– В театре? Рыжий Томми? – внутренне веселясь, спросил Артур. – У меня он брал.

Тут Имс закаменел и глянул с явным подозрением – с какой-то даже яростью, как показалось Артуру.

– У тебя? – переспросил изумленно, будто бы не веря. – Что-то в последнее время все на тебе замыкается, Артур.

– Судьба, – пожал плечами Артур. – Все к тому, чтобы ты, наконец, исполнил свое желание и узрел настоящий Самайн.

– Может быть, – задумчиво сказал Имс и встал из-за стола. – А пока пойдем-ка отсюда, что-то мне стало душно. Хочу на свежий воздух. Где же этот странный парень, официант? Точно вымерли все. И ведь кто-то все время возится рядом, а никого не видно, что за чертовщина!

– Не надо, – удержал его Артур. – Я угощаю. Пойдем на воздух, в самом деле.

***  
Никогда в жизни Артуру еще не приходилось прибегать к каким-то дополнительным ухищрениям, чтобы очаровать человека. Никаких приворотных зелий ему даже в кошмарах не снилось – чтобы он, существо столько высокого магического статуса, снизошел до вульгарных средств недалеких, сохнущих по какому-то идиоту девиц?! Да Артур бы плюнул ядом в любого, кто бы раньше ему на подобное только намекнул!

Но любовь зла, как известно. И Артуру пришлось сцепить зубы и смириться с мыслью, что: да, он ведет себя как своевольная и мстительная ведьма средней руки. Однако делать было нечего – откуда у Имса взялся иммунитет такой силы против чар и зелий, можно было только гадать. Нанести такой щит могла только колдунья или колдун, а где, при каких обстоятельствах, Имс так тесно сталкивался в прошлом с колдуньями, Артур, при всей своей богатой фантазии, не мог вообразить. Не похож был Имс на постоянного гостя волшебного мира. Хотя он же упоминал про какие-то странные вещи в детстве, еще потом так внезапно запнулся, не стал рассказывать… В любом случае, отменить щит уже было нельзя, источники того колдовства давно были утеряны, так что оставалось побить чары еще более сильными чарами. И, если честно, у Артура волосы шевелились на голове, когда он думал о том, какое именно зелье намеревался теперь применить к Имсу – даже магический народ использовал его весьма неохотно. Слишком уж древние силы надо было при этом ворошить.

Поздний вечерний поезд нес в этот раз Артура в Хоут, и, казалось, мчался он совсем другим путем, чем раньше. Словно бы призраки древних крепостей и старинных замков мелькали иногда за его окнами, или вдруг из-за поворота выбегал густой, мощный лес, которого здесь несколько столетий не бывало, и что-то пело в этом лесу голосом без слов, било в ладоши, свистело, аукало, плакало и хохотало. Порой Артур видел прильнувшее к запотевшему от вечернего тумана стеклу огромное лицо с глазами как два изумруда и длинными серо-зелеными волосами, а иногда к окнам прилипали и кривлялись сразу десятки рож: одни – с козлиными рогами, другие – чудища, заросшие шерстью, или же просто кто-то маленький, с белой бородой. Самайн уже начался, и граница между мирами все больше истончалась, так что Артур замечал, как порой едущие вместе с ним в вагоне обычные люди вздрагивали, взглядывая в окно, а потом незаметно крестились. А один раз, посмотрев в небо, где уже плыла блином луна, Артур и сам вздрогнул: в неверном свете виднелись очертания огромных быков, топтавшихся по кругу, а потом вдруг быки превратились в гигантские клоки шерсти, которая разлеталась по всему прозрачному чистому темному небосводу.

Сойдя с поезда, Артур шагал в этот раз не к Лягушачьему болоту, теперь он держался западнее и шел в маленькую деревню, на самую ее окраину, где стоял белый дом с зеленой крышей в окружении старых яблонь. Во дворе его, за плотной оградой, резвились черные кролики и рыжие белки, а на крыше, на самом коньке, сидела старая, облезлая черная кошка с круглыми зелеными глазами. Двор ярко и нежно освещался маленькими фонариками, реявшими в воздухе словно бы без всякой поддержки, но, присмотревшись, можно было заметить державших их крошечных существ с крылышками.

Завидев Артура, кошка пронзительно мяукнула и скрылась с крыши, а через мгновение из дверей дома вышла, ковыляя, старуха с большими заостренными ушами и острым коричневым лицом, в зеленой шляпе с широкими полями, вся похожая на длинный скрученный листок дерева.

– Вот и внучек пожаловал, – надтреснутым голосом проговорила она. – Слышала, приглашал к нам уже своего друга? И не когда-нибудь, а в Ночь перехода? Неужели оно того стоит, принц?

Артур молча улыбнулся, обнял старушку и последовал за нею в дом. Бабушка еще не знала, зачем он пришел. А когда узнала, аж затряслась от гнева и от души пнула пару раз белок, которые лущили в углу орехи, разделяя скорлупки и ядра по двум разным корзинам огромных размеров.

– Ты в своем ли уме, Артур? Трава Повелителя Холмов? Да ты знаешь, где она растет?

– Догадываюсь, бабушка, – со вздохом сказал Артур.

– Даже мы, потомственные туаты, в такие места больше не ходим. Даже мы забыли этих идолов! И не хотим вспоминать. А тут, мыслимое ли дело, – на Самайн! Когда открыты врата из земного мира в Эмайн Аблах! Ты же наполовину человек, неужели не жалко тебе своих братьев по крови, если проснутся эти силы?

– Я просто хочу достать травы, чтобы приготовить зелье, а не будить их, бабуля.

– Я не верю, что ты так повредился умом, – зло сплюнула на пол «бабуля».

Артур засмеялся. Годы бабушку не тронули – характер у нее по-прежнему оставался крутой.

– Дашь мне провожатого?

– Его найти еще надо, чтобы совсем без головы был, не каждый сунется в эти места, да еще в такую пору, – проворчала старая фэйри. – Да и не знает никто уже эти тропы… Придется тебе с собакой идти, черной собакой с болот. И призвать тебе ее придется самому, принц.

Артур почувствовал, как сердце его холодеет. Прогулка с одним из псов, что сопровождали из века в век Дикую охоту, явно не казалась заманчивой. Зато эти собаки чуяли любых духов и знали все тайные тропы. И, конечно же, ничего не боялись, будучи проводниками в царство мертвых. Потому Артур ничего не возразил, только молча смотрел, как старуха, бормоча, медленно ходит по дому и достает из разных углов разные вещи: бутыли с вином, старый облупившийся плоский медный бубен, засушенные пучки полыни, красные сладкие яблоки, чьи-то пожелтевшие кости...

Потом он так же смиренно отправился на Лягушачье болото, разжег костер из полыни и, опустившись на колени в бархатный влажный мох, стал бить в бубен, тихонько, нараспев, читая заклинание призыва. Сначала ему казалось, что все это ничего не стоит, что все это глупость несусветная, сомнения и страхи посетили его, как обычного юношу, испуганного аспиранта, совсем еще зеленого и неопытного. Поневоле задался он вопросом, как нелепо выглядит здесь в своей тоненькой кожаной курточке и джинсах, один-одинешенек, на болотах, освещенный белым светом луны, среди жутких звуков и огоньков, то ли чьих-то глаз, то ли чьих-то душ, и звон бубна звучал так зловеще, и полынь пахла так горько, и ветер, гудя, разносил этот звон и запах так далеко по болотам…

Однако вскоре Артур почувствовал, как его наполняет неведомой силой, и страх разом покинул его – это был его, его мир, пусть страшный, пусть родной ему всего лишь наполовину, но даже половины хватило, чтобы он был пленен им всецело и навеки. Он уже не бормотал, а пел заклинания, и само это действо доставляло ему удовольствие, и, заслышав, наконец, с болот леденящий душу вой, который быстро приближался, он засмеялся от всей души, и смеялся даже тогда, когда прямо перед ним возникла оскаленная пасть огромной черной собаки, ростом с теленка и похожей на дога. Шерсть ее переливалась в свете луны, а в глазах все отражалось, как в зеркале, и были они величиной с чайные блюдца, если не с мельничные колеса, но Артур верил этому чудовищу как своему самому лучшему проводнику.

Собака снова увела его прочь от болот, минуя темные деревеньки, сырые от тумана луга и скалистые участки, где под ногами хрустела каменная крошка, минуя густые перелески. Они вместе бежали, неслись, не касаясь земли, вдоль озера, которого Артур здесь никогда не видел, хотя ему казалось, исходил всю эту землю вдоль и поперек – в гладкой воде отражался пейзаж, которого не существовало на берегах – не пустоши, а прекрасные города, все в огнях, и высокие замки. Артуру даже показалось на миг, что он слышит звуки волынки, танцев и веселья.

Наконец они достигли череды нескольких одинаковых по высоте холмов и спустились в овраг между ними, заросший травой, и тогда пес сел, завыл длинно и высоко, а потом вдруг метнулся прочь, как тень, и только эхо воя еще долго раздавалось в ночи и в ушах Артура.

Холм открылся перед Артуром, как разъехался, оттуда выбежало несколько юрких синих ящериц, и он увидел слабое сияние в глубине. На это сияние и пошел.

Идти оказалось куда дольше, чем показалось вначале – казалось, расстояние шутит здесь очень плохие шутки, впрочем, как и время, и хотя шел он всего несколько минут, у него возникло томительное, очень неприятное ощущение, что путь этот не закончится никогда. Но наконец перед ним открылась каменная площадка, сквозь щели плит которой пробивалась густыми стрелами трава, а в центре площадки стояли кругом двенадцать каменных идолов, смиренно склонившихся перед тринадцатым, большего размера, – и вот тот был из чистого золота, и только чуть наклонялся вперед.

Артур застыл, боясь пошевелиться.

– Повелитель Холмов, – прошептал он, не в силах поверить увиденному.

Конечно, он знал о нем не только от фэйри, но и из людских книг – они сохранили легенды о древнем божестве, которого в незапамятные времена кельтские племена почитали как бога неба, принося ему человеческие жертвы. Он читал, что именно «ему, Кром Круаху, должны были люди принести своих первенцев, с множеством стенаний, пролить их кровь вокруг него; молока и хлебов – вот чего они тотчас просили, и велики были ужас и шум». «Повелитель Холмов», «Наклонившийся с Холма» называли тогда его, но сегодня все забыли и его самого, и его имя, и поэтому сила его была обездвижена, исчерпана, не подпитываясь больше ничем.

Артур тут же увидел древний алтарь для жертвоприношений – впрочем, не все так страшно, возможно, именно здесь, в этой пещере, детей в жертву и не приносили, ведь позднее стали резать во славу бога только домашних животных, а еще позже и вовсе превратили жертвы в метафорические – клали на алтарь яблоки и красное мясо, лили красное вино. Артур сбросил с плеч рюкзак и принялся доставать из него все то же самое: бутылку вина, куски сырой говядины, красные яблоки. Божество, насколько бы забытым и бессильным оно ни было, требовалось умаслить, даже просто собирая траву на его территории. Никаких заклинаний Артур читать не стал, ограничившись лишь мысленным прошением разрешения – имя идола он произносить в заклинании боялся. Мало ли что.

Завершив образное жертвоприношение, Артур с облегчением вздохнул и начал срезать желанную траву ножом – ее росло здесь достаточно много, могло бы хватить на десятки нужных ему доз зелья. И, срезая последний пучок, вскрикнул от неожиданности и боли – не нож, а сама трава своим острым краем при неосторожном движении порезала ему пальцы, и несколько капель крови упали на плиты, в сырой песок. Показалось ли ему, что песок зашипел, словно бы всасывая кровь, и что идолы над его головой на долю секунды пришли в движение, показалось ли ему, что на лице Золотого мелькнула глумливая усмешечка, но Артур быстро запихнул траву в рюкзак, сложил нож и торопливо засунул его в карман куртки – и бросился бежать из холма не оглядываясь. Ужас застилал ему глаза, хотя совсем негоже было сыну королевы фэйри так страшиться чего-либо или кого-либо.

 **Имс**  
В последнюю ночь накануне тридцать первого октября туман окончательно съел Дублин. Утром, когда Имс, проснувшись, выглянул в окно, улица тонула в молоке, где смутными силуэтами еще можно было разглядеть черные скелеты фонарей и тени домов напротив. К полудню, когда пришло время отправляться на вокзал, уже не было видно ничего дальше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Город, потеряв четкие очертания, а вместе с ними и связь с реальностью, превратился в собственного двойника, похожего, но незнакомца.

Несмотря на то, что день едва перевалил за свою середину, на вокзале уже включили освещение. По мнению Имса видимость от этого ничуть не улучшилась, белый свет флуоресцентных ламп только добавлял туману густоты, и в этой густоте неразборчивым гулом висели голоса людей, свистки и гудки поездов, шорох сотен ног. Имс с трудом нашел доску с расписанием, толкаясь локтями, пробрался поближе, и тут кто-то подхватил его под руку, потащил прочь.

– Привет, Имс.

– Привет, Артур, – сказал Имс. – Как хорошо, что ты меня нашел.

– Правда? – спросил Артур озабоченным голосом.

– Конечно! А то бы я тут так и бродил в тумане, – Имс прибавил шагу, стараясь не отставать и не потерять в плотном жемчужном мареве спину Артура, обтянутую темно-зеленой вельветовой курткой и с полупустым рюкзаком на одном плече.

Они попетляли в коридорах, поднялись и спустились по металлической лестнице, из-за тумана выглядевшей скорее как взметнувшееся на ветру кружево, чем как тяжелая металлическая конструкция исключительно утилитарного назначения.

Поезд уже стоял у перрона. Быстрым шагом они добежали до нужного вагона, нырнули внутрь, нашли свободные места и уселись у окна напротив друг друга. Состав тут же тронулся, будто только их и ждал.

– Уф, успели! – выдохнул Артур, сверкнул улыбкой и принялся выпутываться из шарфа.

– А разве мы опаздывали? Мне казалось, что я пришел с запасом, – спросил Имс, тоже начиная раздеваться: в толстом свитере и куртке быстро становилось жарко.

– Ну, мало ли что может случиться в тумане, – усмехнулся Артур и помахал перед Имсом небольшим термосом, выуженным из рюкзака. – Хочешь чаю?

– Нет, спасибо. С туманом чума, это точно! Даже в Лондоне не припомню такого, а уж казалось бы…

– Ну что такое Лондон… – отозвался Артур с явным пренебрежением. – Разве ж там туман, так, смог.

– Ну конечно, – усмехнулся Имс. – В Ирландии, само собой, и трава зеленее, и дождь гуще, и мгла мглистее.

– Ну, – сказал Артур, осторожно касаясь губами металлической кружки, доверху заполненной горячим чаем. – Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, нет? Ты ж не в Лондоне, а здесь. Со мной.

– Ладно, – согласился Имс. – Тут ты меня поймал. Мне нравится Дублин, мне нравится Ирландия. А на тебя у меня вообще планы.

Кажется, Артур даже подавился своим чаем. Во всяком случае, он закашлялся, отставил кружку и исподлобья уставился на Имса.

Имс приподнял брови, изображая удивление. Артур был странный, и этой странностью очень сильно привлекал Имса. Реакции у него были совершенно нестандартные, а поведение, с точки зрения Имса, вообще не поддавалось никакой логике. После того обеда в ресторане Имс исподтишка, издали, наблюдал за Артуром. Оказалось, Артур пользуется необъяснимой и огромной популярностью: Имс смутно помнил, что Памела говорила что-то такое, но теперь, когда он присмотрелся, выяснилось, что объем бедствия гораздо хуже. Складывалось ощущение, что Артур каким-то непостижимым образом умудряется полностью переключить на себя внимание всех окружающих, не прилагая никаких специальных усилий. Имс и сам был человеком харизматичным, всегда заметным в любых обстоятельствах и в любом обществе, но то, что делал Артур – это был высший пилотаж. Кажется, даже кинозвезды не могли бы похвалиться такими обожающими взглядами публики, которыми провожали Артура встречные. И ведь это касалось не только девочек! Все, абсолютно все люди, поворачивали головы ему вслед, как подсолнухи за солнцем, причем независимо от пола и возраста.

Артур, без всяких сомнений, очень хорошо знал, какое влияние он оказывает на окружающих. Его выдавала манера принимать такое поклонение как нечто естественное, соответствующее нормальному ходу вещей.

И в то же время он явно стеснялся Имса, никак не мог определиться, как на него реагировать: то Артур был предельно самоуверен, то вдруг, как сейчас, враз терялся, да так, что краска бросалась ему в лицо – в такие моменты Имсу чудилось, что все вокруг начинает звенеть от напряжения, словно реальность натягивалась тонкой струной до предела и начинала гудеть на грани слышимости, готовясь лопнуть.

А еще Артур следил за Имсом. Когда ему казалось, что Имс этого не видит, он не отрываясь смотрел жадным взглядом, будто искал чего-то у Имса в лице. И вздыхал, видимо, ничего не обнаружив.

Имс изломал себе всю голову этой загадкой. Поэтому он тут же согласился на предложение провести Хэллоуин с Артуром. От Артура ощутимо веяло тем странным, что Имс пытался учуять в холодном и сыром воздухе холмов, когда путешествовал по старым ирландским деревням. От Артура просто несло необычным, и не старым выветрившимся следом давно сгинувшего волшебства, а самым что ни на есть живым, нынешним, ароматным.

– Так что ты имел в виду? – спросил Артур, снова хватаясь за кружку.

Пар от горячего чая поднимался в воздух, растушевывая и преображая черты его лица. Имсу вдруг показалось, что уши Артура, и так оттопыренные, вдруг вытянулись еще, заострились на кончиках, а разрез глаз удлинился, потянулся к вискам, а из-под ресниц цвета патоки сверкнуло вдруг янтарем и золотом.

– Ну, ты же обещал мне настоящий Самайн, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Имс. – Правильный, а не городскую подделку. Так что я на тебя рассчитываю, Артур. Покажешь мне все? По-настоящему?  
Артур тут же улыбнулся, широко и сладко, показав острые белые зубы.

– За этим мы и едем, не так ли? – он вдруг снова стал очень самоуверенным, отставил кружку и пересел к Имсу, толкнув плечом. – Я тебя позвал, ты согласился, м? Так что, если ты будешь со мной, ты увидишь все.

Вблизи уши Артура вовсе не казались странными, только лопоухими, как всегда. От него все так же пахло загадкой и тайной, и Имс глубоко вдохнул этот будоражащий запах, в котором чувствовался и влажный ветер с моря, и болотные травы, и мокрый мох на камнях у ручья, и дым сожженного вереска, и многое-многое другое, что тянуло Имса к себе как магнитом.

– Может, все-таки выпьешь чаю? Нам еще долго ехать, – голос Артура звучал будто издалека.

Имс мотнул головой, его как-то внезапно начало клонить в сон, глаза слипались, сил на слова уже не было.

Снились ему деревья в тумане и каменные столбы, вросшие в вересковые пустоши, и он сам не заметил как крепко заснул и уж точно не почувствовал, как Артур уложил его голову себе на плечо, легко и нежно поглаживая пальцами по волосам.

Открытый термос медленно остывал на столе, исходя душистым паром и окутывая купе таким же туманом, через который прочь из города к холмам летел поезд.

Самайн обещал быть удачным.

***  
Поезд остановился на станции всего-то на пару минут – они едва успели спрыгнуть из тамбура на низенький перрон, как поезд, лихо и как-то по-молодецки прогудев сигналом, вовсе не так, как положено электропоездам, сорвался с места и тут же растаял в сумерках. Имс поморщился – красные фонари поезда, напоследок мигнувшие ему из сгущающейся тьмы, уж больно походили на чьи-то глаза, и тут он в первый раз засомневался в том, стоило ли отправляться бог знает куда в компании, если уж честно, малознакомого парня. Порыв холодного ветра взъерошил ему волосы на голове и словно освежил мозг. Как же это он согласился? Имс напрягся, но в памяти всплывали только какие-то бессвязные, но приятные ощущения: теплое уютное помещение, хорошее вино, увлекательный разговор, интересный собеседник…

– О чем задумался, Имс? – Артур хлопнул его по плечу, выдернув из воспоминаний.

– Да так… – неловко ответил Имс. Ну не признаваться же, что внезапно накатило желание погнаться прямо по рельсам за давно умчавшимся поездом!

– Это тебя со сна ведет! – уверенно заявил Артур, деловито затягивая ремни на рюкзаке Имса. – Просто ты замерз, передремал, поэтому тебе сейчас и не по себе. На-ка, глотни!

И сунул Имсу в руки пухлую фляжку в замысловатой оплетке из кожаных ремешков, украшенных бусинами.

– Что это? – спросил Имс, сворачивая крышку и принюхиваясь. Содержимое пряно пахло крепким алкоголем и травами.

– Всего лишь виски. Просто настоянный на травах, для бодрости духа. Помнишь, я фармацевт, плохого не посоветую. Пей.

Имс огляделся. Здесь, далеко от города, в наступающей ночи туман уже не напоминал молоко. Все вокруг было затянуто густой темной мглой, в которой то и дело проблескивали какие-то огоньки.

– Знаешь, Артур, я лучше не буду, – решительно отказался Имс. – Иначе меня развезет от холода и выпивки, и ночь пройдет зря. Терпеть не могу холод, сразу засыпаю, а какой тогда смысл в нашем путешествии?

– Ну как хочешь, – сказал Артур и спрятал фляжку. – Тогда не будем терять времени, пойдем.

И повел Имса вдоль перрона, за едва угадывающееся в темноте станционное здание. Ветер снова дунул, но уже не так резко, словно смирившись с тем, что остается наедине с убегающими в никуда рельсами.

– Мы пойдем в деревню пешком? Это недалеко?

– Это довольно далеко, и пешком мы, конечно, не пойдем, – пробормотал Артур, что-то разглядывая в темноте.

У Имса почему-то сложилось впечатление, что Артур видит в потемках гораздо лучше его самого. В этот момент Артур свистнул, да так пронзительно, что у Имса заложило уши. Тут же непонятно откуда выкатился старый приземистый фольксваген-жук, как минимум ровесник самого Имса. В ночи и неверном свете единственного фонаря было толком не разобрать, какого цвета машина, то ли зеленая, то ли синяя, но даже в этих условиях Имс заметил, как переливалась эмаль на крыльях и капоте, будто к ним действительно подкатил настоящий жук с блестящим лаковым панцирем.

– Ого, сервис! – восхитился Имс. – А то я уж подумал, что нам на конях каких-нибудь придется добираться.

Артур посмотрел на Имса долгим нечитаемым взглядом, потом отвел глаза и пожал плечами:

– Нет, на конях, думаю, как-нибудь в следующий раз.

– Как скажешь, Арти, – легко согласился Имс и полез в крошечное нутро машины.

Внутри было не повернуться. Артур сгрузил их багаж на переднее сидение, а сам втиснулся рядом с Имсом, полностью лишив их обоих возможности шевелить хоть чем-нибудь, кроме пальцев и языка. Водителя толком разглядеть тоже не получилось: видно было только, что это маленький сутулый мужичишка, заросший торчащим во все стороны волосом, плотно обмотанный мохнатым шарфом и в клетчатой кепке, под которой было невозможно разглядеть лицо.

Имс вежливо поздоровался, а мужичок ответил ему на таком умопомрачительном диалекте гэльского, что даже Имс, способный после первых десяти слов начать разговаривать на любом незнакомом языке, слегка подрастерялся. И растерялся еще больше, когда Артур, поерзав по сиденью и совсем неделикатно вжав Имса в холодный бок автомобильчика, вдруг вступил с мужичком в оживленную беседу, выстреливая певучими и мурлыкающими словами так заливисто и быстро, как по весне поют на опушке возбужденные соловьи.

Разобрать смысла беседы Имс не мог, Артур то и дело толкал его то острым локтем в бок, то не менее острым коленом в бедро, за окном не видно было ни зги, а только лишь липкие клочья все того же густого тумана, которые настырно клеились к стеклу. Имс пытался смотреть вперед, но за лобовым стеклом в неярком свете фар была видна только неровная проселочная дорога, и Имс с легкой тревогой стал гадать, как скоро они приедут, и стоила ли овчинка с этой поездкой выделки?

Артур, все так же обмениваясь журчащими репликами с водителем, вдруг опять заерзал, начал рыться по карманам и, наконец найдя то, что искал, выудил плоскую коробочку, которую и ткнул Имсу в руки. Коробочка оказалась плоским серебряным портсигаром, рассчитанным не более чем на пять сигареток. Они там и лежали, тонкие и явно скрученные вручную, перетянутые узким черным ремешком.

Артур многозначительно подвигал бровями и шепнул:

– Приоткрой окошко, Белха не будет против, если ты покуришь.

– Сам крутил, фармацевт? – усмехнулся Имс, прихватывая самокрутку губами и чиркая спичкой. Запахло душистым табачным ароматом и чем-то еще, сладким и волнующим.

Оранжевый огонек высветил лукавую улыбку на лице Артура.

– Конечно.

Имс вдохнул лиловый дымок, прислушиваясь к тому, как в ушах зашумела кровь и из тела уходит сонливая вялость. Артур сидел вполоборота к нему, разглядывал блестящими даже в темноте глазами.

– Ну как? – спросил он. – Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – согласился Имс, снова затягивась.

– Ну вот, – удовлетворенно сказал Артур. – Мне совсем не хочется, чтобы ты скис в начале ночи и сидел мешком где-нибудь в сторонке. У меня обширная программа на этот вечер.

– Можешь на меня полностью рассчитывать, – кивнул Имс, на самом деле ощущая, как по венам и правда словно волна бодрости прокатилась.

В конце концов, действительно, ну что за хандра? У него впереди настоящее приключение, и компания отличная – таких свойских и дружелюбных парней как Артур еще поискать, а он куксится как юная девица на выданье. Имс тряхнул головой и приоткрыл окно пошире, и тут же в тесный салон машины потянулись волнующие запахи прелой листвы, близкого густого леса, жженой смолы и дождя.

Автомобильчик вильнул, съехав колесами в колею, повернул и остановился. Артур тут же выскочил наружу, видимо, тоже умаявшись сидеть притиснутым к Имсу на манер сиамских близнецов, а Имс полез следом, в данный момент желая только наконец-то распрямиться и потянуться всласть.

Белха высадил их прямо на верхушке холма, где дорога попросту кончалась, упершись в основание каменного столба, похожего на одного из тех, что Имс давеча видел во сне. Внизу, в распадке между холмами, виднелась сама деревня: большая, на сотню домов, не меньше, от которых поднимались дымки. На удивление тут и в помине не было никакого тумана, через который они только что еле-еле ползли сначала на поезде, а потом на жуке, отчетливо было видно, как из труб вьются многочисленные дымки, а сами дома окружены садами, освещенными ярко горящими гирляндами.

Их, как оказалось, встречали: тут же, на вершине холма, собралась немаленькая куча людей, которая втянула в себя Артура как черная дыра комету. Поначалу Имс не мог рассмотреть ничего, кроме обнимающихся людей – казалось, что все присутствующие обнимаются и друг с другом тоже, не просто приветствуя Артура, но словно вообще радуясь его появлению.

Но тут вдруг толпа, как по команде расступилась, выстроившись полумесяцем, и на Имса уставилось несколько десятков любопытных глаз. В центре остались только Артур и высокая женщина в широкополой шляпе, какие до этого Имс видел только на сцене, в кино и на страницах модных журналов, валявшихся в квартирах его подружек.

– Ну вот, знакомьтесь, – сказал Артур звонко и четко, голос его словно разнесся далеко-далеко от холма, где они все стояли. – Это мой… Имс.

Тут небо осветилось зарницей, и в этой вспышке Имс разглядел на многие-многие мили вокруг темные как тучи, пологие холмы, раскинувшиеся так широко, что казалось, ничего не осталось больше в мире, кроме их плавных бархатных очертаний.

– Тебе у нас понравится, – обратилась к нему та женщина рядом с Артуром, приближаясь и протягивая руки.

Пальцы были усыпаны кольцами, и теперь, когда она сделала к нему несколько шагов, Имс увидел, какая она красивая и молодая, хотя поначалу она показалась ему глубокой старухой.

– Познакомься, Имс, это Итайн, – сказал Артур, пристально разглядывая лицо Имса. – Она тут главная.

– Пока, милый Артур, всего лишь пока, – рассмеялась в ответ Итайн, и Имсу почудилось, что где-то он уже слышал этот звонкий смех, похожий на перезвон колокольчиков. – Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, ты же знаешь!

Толпа у них за спинами пришла в оживление, только что шапки в воздух не бросала, и уже не в первый раз Имсу показалось, что он опять упускает что-то важное.

Но промозглая и сырая октябрьская ночь вдруг незаметно стала теплой и нежной, повеяло ванилью, горячим вином и булочками с корицей, а нарядно освещенная деревня у подножия холма так манила, что хотелось как можно скорее оказаться там, среди этой сказочной красоты и немедленно сделать все, чтобы стать ее частью.

Поэтому, когда Артур приобнял Имса за плечи и потянул за собой вниз, к уютно переливающимся огонькам, Имсу даже в голову не пришло сопротивляться.

В эту ночь такой возможности больше не существовало.

***  
Итайн что-то выговаривала Артуру, и тому это определенно не нравилось: он хмурился, кусал губы и пару раз уже был готов, кажется, довольно резко ответить, но все же сдержался, хотя Имс и видел, что с усилием.

Самого Имса усадили за один из щедро накрытых столов, которые расставили кругом прямо на главной и, очевидно, единственной деревенской площади. Видно было, что экономить тут не привыкли: столы ломились от разнообразной снеди. Блюда и миски всяческих форм и размеров были расставлены так, что налезали друг на друга краями, и все это было завалено пирогами, мясом и птицей, рыбой, выложенными горкой фруктами, а между тарелками были втиснуты глиняные расписные кувшины и толстостенные стеклянные бутылки, наполненные, разумеется, отнюдь не безалкогольными коктейлями.

Обитатели деревни неприкрыто наслаждались жизнью. Ничего общего со слегка истеричным и суетливым празднованием Хэллоуина в городе не было и в помине: никто не переодевался в карнавальные костюмы, никто не разрисовывал себе лица, никто не голосил во всю мощь легких. Но все вокруг были нарядно одеты, без сомнения, находились в приподнятом настроении, угощались от души, смеялись, как показалось Имсу, беззаботно и искренне. Дети, как им и положено, носились вокруг с криками и воплями, и каждый взрослый считал своим долгом поймать пробегающего мимо сорванца, от души чмокнуть в лоб и насыпать в карман пригоршню мелких блестящих штучек, которые Имс, поразмыслив, решил считать конфетами.

Из общего ряда выбивался только Артур. Имс краем глаза поглядывал на него и Итайн, раздумывая, не стоит ли как бы между делом вмешаться. Но в этот момент Артур тяжело вздохнул, пожал плечами и сказал Итайн что-то такое, отчего она моментально расцвела, заулыбалась и обрела вид крайне довольный. Неожиданно они оба повернулись в сторону Имса, и, встретившись с ними глазами, он с неудовольствием понял, что его застукали за подглядыванием. Артур встряхнулся, будто бы наконец-то принял важное решение, кивнул Итайн и начал пробираться сквозь группы веселящихся людей к Имсу. Его то и дело останавливали, обмениваясь парой-тройкой фраз, и Имс снова отметил, с каким уважением и восхищением смотрят на Артура люди. Где-то он уже такое видел, вот только никак не мог вспомнить – где.

– Ну как тебе? – спросил Артур, наконец-то добравшись до Имса. – Вообще?

Он плюхнулся на соседний стул, не глядя цапнул со стола яблоко и захрустел им так, словно чьи-то кости перегрызал.

– Зачетно, – оценил Имс. – Ты был прав, у вас тут гораздо прикольнее, чем в городе.

Артур хмыкнул. В это время в стороне от столов, ближе к холму, кто-то зажег фейрверки, и в ночное небо полетели веерами разноцветные искры.

– Смотрю, у вас тут все друг друга знают, – сказал Имс.

– Ну что ты хочешь, это все-таки деревня, – откликнулся Артур, развалился на стуле и стал оглядывать публику.

– Слушай, а эта Итайн – она тебе кто? – спросил Имс с равнодушным видом. – Родственница?

Артур покосился на него, но позы не изменил.

– Родственница, – ответил наконец нехотя. – Мы тут все, знаешь ли, родственники. Так или иначе.

– Кузина? Тетка? – продолжал допытываться Имс.

– Нет, не кузина и не тетка, – рассмеялся Артур с явной насмешкой. – А что, понравилась?

– Ну, она очень красивая, – дипломатично ответил Имс. – Впрочем, – добавил он, провожая глазами стайку молоденьких девушек, пробежавших мимо и стрельнувших в них глазами, то ли в Артура, то ли в самого Имса, – у вас тут вообще женщины потрясающей красоты. У вас тут что – какие-то специальные условия природные? А то концентрация красоток просто настораживающая.

– Говоришь, настораживающая концентрация красоток? – захохотал Артур, да так, что даже слезы из глаз брызнули, и он небрежно утер их прямо кистью скатерти. – Ты очень наблюдательный, мистер Имс.

Имс пожал плечами. Пока Арутр выяснял отношения с Итайн, или что он там еще делал, все равно заняться было нечем. А местные женщины, между тем, были на самом деле поразительно красивые: все как на подбор большеглазые, стройные, улыбчивые. Все они, словно сговорившись, щеголяли длинными, богато расшитыми платьями, первым делом Имс даже подумал, что все дамы дружно позаимствовали свои наряды в каком-нибудь местном театре, а потом догадался, что, скорее всего, вся эта роскошь была вынута из сундуков, и принадлежала бабкам, а то и пробабкам деревенских модниц.

Вдалеке снова мелькнула Итайн, делая вид, что вовсе не смотрит в их сторону.

– Она моя бабка, – вдруг сказал Артур Имсу прямо на ухо.

Имс от неожиданности чуть не упал со стула и уставился на Артура во все глаза.

– Гонишь, – заявил он уверенно мгновением позже. Выражение лица Артура показалось Имсу крайне злокозненным.

– Ничуть.

– Да она ж старше тебя едва ли на пять лет! Давай, рассказывай сказки!  
Артур снова отодвинулся от Имса, положил локоть на стол, подпер ладонью подбородок и уставился на Имса так, словно тот был доселе неведомым науке феноменом.

– Ну, Имс, пошевели мозгами! – сказал он лукаво. – Ты вдали от города, в холмах, вокруг туман… Соображаешь? Много слишком красивых людей вокруг, да еще как раз ночь Самайна…

– Арти, – с удовольствием протянул Имс, – если ты продолжаешь свои попытки меня мистифицировать, то спешу тебе сообщить – все твои намеки, что мы попали в зачарованную страну, в город фэйри и каким-то образом прошли в тумане границу между мирами – все их я уловил. И я даже готов поддаться на твои попытки меня бессовестно надуть и могу притвориться, что верю в то, что любая из местных фей может меня зачаровать и увести с собой – и кстати, вот такое волшебство представляется мне самым вероятным сегодняшней ночью, – но поверить в то, что женщина максимум тридцати лет может быть твоей бабкой!.. Извини. Даже у меня не настолько богатое воображение.

Артур пристально смотрел Имсу в лицо, как уже не раз бывало, словно пытался что-то там найти или рассмотреть.

– Уверяю тебя, мистер Имс, со стороны наших девушек тебе не грозит ровным счетом никакая опасность, уж можешь мне поверить. А насчет Итайн… – Артур наклонился, положил руку Иму на плечо и чуть нажимая, заставил повернуться в сторону. – Вот смотри!

И махнул рукой.

И Имс действительно увидел Итайн. Он четко видел ее в профиль, как она сидит за три или четыре стола от них и с кем-то болтает, и четко видел украшения из рыжих и желтых листьев и ягод у нее в прическе. А секунду спустя она подняла руку, в пальцах которой была зажата маленькая черная изогнутая трубка, поднесла мундштук ко рту и повернулась к ним – и тут Имс понял, что перед ним вовсе не юная женщина во цвете лет. Да, она все так же сохраняла величественную стать, и волосы были все так же пышны, но лицо! Оно все еще было поразительно красиво, такие лица встречаются на портретах средневековых королев, но все равно это было лицо старухи, для которой и юность, и молодость, и даже и зрелость давным-давно остались позади.

– Не хочешь выпить? – искушающе спросил Артур, мелькнув где-то на периферии имсова зрения.

– А давай! – согласился Имс, и Артур тут же всунул ему в руку маленькую металлическую чарку. – И все равно – не верю! Это наеб, вот что! Господи, да сегодня же Хэллоуин, а я ведусь на розыгрыши лукавого туземца.

На «туземца» Артур не обиделся, а только хмыкнул и показал глазами – мол, давай пей. И смотрел не отрываясь, пока Имс опрокидывал душистое питье в рот, и Имс тоже почему-то не мог отвести глаз от глаз Артура – ему казалось, что его затягивает в дремучий темный омут, и еще ему казалось, что в этой черной холодной глубине, где-то на дне лежит то самое сокровище, которое он искал и никогда, если уж честно, не надеялся найти.

Ему вдруг почудилось, что перед ним сидит самое красивое существо, которое он когда-либо видел. Кожа Артура в огнях факелов переливалась от золотого и бронзового до темно-медного, и даже казалось, что в тенях она отливает зеленоватым оттенком патины. Волосы Артура словно удлинились и завились кольцами на шее, а уши опять оттопырились, да еще и кончики заострились. Имс моргнул раз, другой. Что-то попало ему на ресницы – они словно склеились, засыпанные липкой золотой пылью, и сквозь эту пыль он увидел, как Артур протянул к нему свою руку, а потом почувствовал, как на губы ему лег прохладный гладкий палец, погладил, и тут Артур наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб – сильно и коротко, твердо нажимая губами – и тут Имс провалился в темноту.

***  
В беспамятстве Имс пробыл, судя по всему, совсем недолго. Во всяком случае, Артур особенного беспокойства не выказывал, выглядел прозаичнейшим образом, вокруг все так же веселились и хохотали люди. Скорее даже это было похоже не на обморок, а как будто у окружающего мира слегка сбилась фокусировка, все расплылось, а потом почти сразу опять вернулось в положенный вид. Вот только Имса не отпускало ощущение, что что-то в этой картинке все же изменилось, но он никак не мог уловить, что именно и как.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Артур и положил Имсу руку на лоб, как будто Имс был маленьким ребенком, а Артур хотел проверить у него температуру.

– В порядке. Забористое у тебя питье, – отмахнулся Имс. – Ты его на чем настаиваешь, на марихуане что ли?

– Разные травы… Но марихуаны точно нет, не беспокойся, – Артур обернулся назад, кому-то махнул, и дернул Имса за руку. – Вставай, сейчас будет главный номер вечера.

– А что у нас главный номер? – поинтересовался Имс, следуя за Артуром.

Артур, не отвечая, тащил Имса за руку куда-то за пределы деревни. Туда же двигались и все остальные, и Имс спохватился, что пялится уж слишком откровенно: все же женщины и мужчины племени Артура отличались поразительной красотой, тем более обворожительной, что у каждого имелся хоть какой-то изъян, превращавший их из образчиков холодного совершенства в ходячие сгустки колдовского очарования. Имс удивлялся, как это раньше он упускал все эти мелочи из внимания: острые, чуть оттопыренные уши, губы, постоянно изогнутые в манящих улыбках, лукавые взгляды из-под загнутых ресниц, танцующая походка, будто им все время была слышна прекрасная музыка, недоступная для простых смертных.

Тут Артур грубо вырвал Имса из волшебно-романтических размышлений, дернув за рукав и требовательно прошипев:

– Имс, да сосредоточься!

Имс сосредоточился, хотя и с усилием – вокруг было слишком много отвлекающих факторов, глаза просто разбегались в разные стороны. Но тут Артур сделал шаг в сторону, и перед Имсом открылось удивительное зрелище.

Они вышли за пределы деревни с противоположной стороны от того холма, на вершину которого их в жуке привез Белха. Здесь кончались сады, освещенные странными порхающими огоньками, и начиналась крупная пустошь, окруженная пологими холмами, верхушки которых терялись в темноте ночи. Прямо перед собой Имс узрел странно знакомое сооружение, и тут же, вспышкой, сообразил, что это: в центре пустоши находился крупный дольмен, пожалуй, значительно меньше, чем Стоунхэндж, зато в гораздо лучшем состоянии! Не отсутствовала не одна деталь, все врытые в землю менгиры стояли ровно, образуя правильные параллельные окружности, дорога, ведущая внутрь, была тщательно засыпана осенней листвой. А самым поразительным оказалось то, что над всем сооружением был словно навешен прозрачный сетчатый купол, и в каждом соединении невидимых нитей трепетал живой золотистый огонек, а сами менгиры исходили приглушенным сине-серебряным сиянием. Вообще-то, светящиеся камни до ужаса напомнили Имсу мороженое-фламбе, но делиться наблюдениями с Артуром он не стал, тем более что тому было явно не до него.

Артур нетерпеливо переминался рядом с ноги на ногу, а люди все прибывали и прибывали, растекались вокруг дольмена, словно третья стена. Имс оглянулся по сторонам и тут понял, что толпа явно ждет чего-то, что вот-вот должно произойти. Он почувствовал, что общий тревожно-предвкушающий настрой передается и ему и вопросительно уставился на Артура.

– Побудь тут с Белхой, – велел Артур. – Никуда не уходи!

– Да я и не собирался, – слегка растерянно пробормотал Имс, но напрасно: Артур уже шагал прочь, на ходу сбрасывая куртку прямо на листья. – Что вообще происходит?

– Великое событие случится сейчас, – заунывным тоном поведал Белха.

Имс глянул вниз: Белха переоделся, и теперь был облачен в темно-красный кафтан старинного покроя, да и вообще как-то преобразился: нос, кажется, вытянулся еще больше, появилась козлиная бороденка, волос на голове стало словно в два раза больше, и Имс был совершенно уверен, что ему удалось рассмотреть маленькие острые рожки. Ростом Белха сделался меньше, но зато раздался в плечах, а в руках держал очень странную штуку, которую при нужде Имс охарактеризовал бы как ритуальную мотыжку.

– Белха, да ты кобольд, что ли? – не удержался Имс от вопроса и получил в ответ сердитый взгляд исподлобья – Белха едва-едва доставал ему до пояса. – О, да еще и нормально разговаривать умеешь!

– Хозяин велел прислуживать гостю как ему самому, – проворчал Белха куда-то в свою бороденку, но Имс вообще-то на слух не жаловался, так что прекрасно все расслышал.

– А скажи-ка, друг мой Белха, куда это твой хозяин направился? – спросил Имс, поглядывая то на кобольда, то на Артура.

– К Камню, – кратко ответствовал Белха, ничуть не прояснив ситуацию.  
Ну и ладно. Сами сейчас во всем разберемся.

Артур уже вошел в центр сооружения и приблизился к сияющему ярче всех здоровенному камню, плашмя лежащему в центре внутреннего кольца. Там Артур притормозил, будто замешкался в сомнении, но не обернулся.

Вокруг воцарилась напряженная абсолютная тишина. Даже ветер притих, не доносилось ни шороха, фэйри вокруг, кажется, даже не дышали. Имс окончательно проникся величием момента, хотя ни капельки не понимал, что же такое эпохальное сейчас должно случиться, и просто ждал вместе со всеми.

Артур, видимо, наконец решился и вступил на камень, сделав несколько шагов и остановившись ровно посередине. Камень словно вспыхнул и вдруг загудел так, что даже воздух вокруг начал вибрировать. У Имса заложило уши, а в следующий момент он осознал, что все пространство вокруг наполнилось чудовищно пронзительным визгом, который проходил насквозь через тело, кости и мозг. Голова готовилась вот-вот лопнуть, накатило непреодолимое ощущение жуткого ужаса, глаза зажмурились сами собой – тело словно готовилось к мучительной смерти, но в следующее мгновение визг ослаб, перешел в низкий тяжелый гул и тут же сменился набегающими друг на друга раскатами, похожими на отдаленный гром. Боль и страх тут же отпустили, и Имс, распахнул глаза, уставившись в центр дольмена. Смотреть куда-либо еще просто не получалось.

Теперь сияние окутывало и Артура, который стоял, запрокинув голову назад, с раскинутыми в стороны руками. Из-за синих и белых всполохов Имс не мог рассмотреть его лица, да и вообще Артур в этом серебряном пламени был больше похож на тонкий, прорисованный тушью силуэт, но Имс каким-то образом очень хорошо чувствовал, что Артуру было и страшно и больно, как самому Имсу. И, может быть, мелькнула у Имса мысль, это были именно его страх и боль, которые передались Имсу. И еще он подумал, что если ему хотя бы на треть, хотя бы на четверть, да хоть бы на сколько-нибудь удалось разделить и уменьшить их для Артура – он бы согласился переживать это еще столько раз, сколько это потребовалось бы.

Но эффекты на этом не кончились.

Купол из огней у них над головой распался и погас. Над дольменом стало видно покрытое тучами грозовое небо, а линия горизонта вдруг стала подниматься вверх, сливаясь с небом, как будто пустошь превращалась в огромную чашу. За тучами непрерывно били белые молнии и сияли оранжевые зарницы, воздух наполнился электричеством – или это была магия? – с запоздалым озарением подумал Имс, не отрывая глаз от фигуры Артура.

На фоне сверкающих вспышек у него за спиной поднималась колоссальная фигура, призрачная химера, точно повторяющая позу Артура, но все же другая: гигантская мужская тень, с широченными плечами и длинными ногами, покрытыми буграми мышц, с мощными руками и запрокинутой головой с четырьмя огромными рогами, загнутыми и разветвляющимися на десятки отростков.

Вдруг с ладоней Артура с шипением сорвались два огненных шара, разлетелись в стороны, оставшись на сетчатке дерганой пламенной полосой, и тут же справа и слева вспыхнули два громадных костра. Тень за спиной Артура пропала, сам он теперь стоял ссутулившись и повесив голову, точно сбросил с себя непомерную ношу. Сияние вокруг камней истончилось и пропало, и тут же Имс, уже устав удивляться, увидел, как камни погружаются прямо в землю. Не прошло и пяти минут, как на пустоши не осталось ни единого следа дольмена. И стоило камням пропасть, как круг из фэйри вокруг Артура разразился оглушительными воплями радости, все кинулись обниматься и вопили так, что Имсу вторично заложило уши. Белха куда-то делся, да и плевать, сейчас Имсу было дело только до одного человека на этой поляне.

Ой, опомнился он, конечно же, не человека! Но, в общем и целом, это было совсем не принципиально.

Имс ринулся вперед, продираясь сквозь ликующих фэйри. Толпа расступалась перед ним, и с другой стороны расступалась тоже, пропуская Артура – и они встретились в центре столпотворения как в какой-нибудь сраной голливудской мелодраме.

Имс сгреб Артура в охапку, да так и замер, только руками неловко возил по спине, краем глаза замечая веселые и понимающие улыбки вокруг – волшебный народец, который на самом деле больше всего был похож на толпу сплетниц обоих полов, даже и не подумал создать им видимость уединения, тактично занявшись своими делами. Наоборот, их тут же окружило плотное кольцо людей, и все, отнюдь не стесняясь, беззастенчиво их рассматривали.

– Слышал я одну легенду, – прошептал Имс Артуру на ухо. – Так там говорилось, что есть такой камень волшебный. И если встанет на тот камень человек, которому суждено быть королем Ирландии, то свистнет тогда этот камень так, что услышит каждая тварь. Так?

– Не так, – устало сказал Артур. – Я не человек, я фэйри.

– Да по барабану, пупсик, – заметил Имс, прижимая Артура поближе. – Хоть тролль.

– Что? Тролль?! Ты вообще в себе?

– Все-все, конечно, красавчик, глаз не отвести! – тут же согласился Имс, сообразив, что как-никак, а все же Артур только что пережил огромный стресс.

– А ну-ка пойдем! – приказал Артур.

– Ну куда еще? – заныл Имс.

Вокруг снова разгоралось веселье, и очень любопытно было поглядеть на хороводы фэйри и на костры Самайна – учитывая, сколько времени Имс угробил на изучение легенд, было несправедливо не дать себе насладиться всем этим вживую.

– К троллю. Познакомлю тебя, чтоб ты больше чушь не порол, – не терпящим возражений тоном заявил Артур, вывернулся из рук Имса и зашагал прочь от пустоши, в холмы.

Перед ними почтительно расступались.

***  
Они вышли за пределы освещенного круга, оставив позади себя оба костра, от которых вверх столбом летели искры, а также веселящихся фэйри. До Имса отчетливо доносились нескладные звуки настраиваемых музыкальных инструментов, какие обычно раздаются в оркестровой яме перед спектаклем. Фэйри собирались протанцевать остаток ночи, а новоиспеченный король, почему-то помятый и даже немного грязный, словно долго продирался через болото, уводил Имса все дальше и дальше от освещённой поляны.

Когда они выбрались за ее пределы, Артур остановился. Имс встал рядом, не зная, чего ожидать дальше, но переживая острый приступ любопытства: отчего-то ему казалось, что все неприятные и страшные чудеса на сегодня уже кончились, а ночь тем не менее была еще молода и сулила новые развлечения.

Артур сделал рукой такой движение, как будто поманил кого-то из темноты. Имс на всякий случай замер, но ничего не произошло. Артур повторил движение, и даже стал что-то нараспев бормотать себе под нос. В нескольких шагах от них замаячило неопределенное пятно, приближаясь, загустело и побелело, и Имс сообразил, что Артур таким образом приманил к ним клок тумана. Сгусток был достаточно плотным для того, чтобы разглядеть, что находится за ним, и вел себя, конечно, не совсем свойственным туману образом. Впрочем, удивляться после того, как Имс лично видел на голове у Артура рога, пусть даже и у его теневого двойника, было как-то не с руки.

Артур взял Имса за руку и потянул к туману. Серое мерцающее облако дрогнуло и в свою очередь потянулось к ним. Честно говоря, шагать в непрозрачную мерцающую мглу было стремно, но Имс шагнул следом и – ничего не случилось. На минуту они оба оказались полностью в тумане, Имс не видел дальше своего запястья, крепко сжатого длинными пальцами Артура, а потом туман вдруг очень быстро развеялся, и они оказались в странном облетевшем лесу, где из земли торчал сухостой, а под ногами раскорячился настоящий бурелом, как будто когда-то давно тут пронесся свирепый смерч, сметя половину деревьев напрочь, а оставшаяся половина так и не смогла восстановиться окончательно.

Торф под ногами пружинил, и кое-где вмятины от следов медленно наполнялись водой, лужицами ртути блестя под яркой, как-то даже ненормально пылающей луной.

– Холмы ты уже видел, а это еще один кусок моей страны, – сказал Артур и бодро зашагал вперед.

Дорога оказалась не очень длинной. По пути они миновали маленькую рощу, точно так же состоящую из одних только высохших, покрытых светящимся гнилушечным светом мхом, потом им встретилась разрушенная хижина, от которой остались только три стены, да и те начали постепенно осыпаться. Крыша, видимо, давным-давно обрушилась прямо внутрь постройки, и через нее уже успел прорасти какой-то куст.

Миновав развалины, они почти сразу вышли к широкой канаве с осыпавшимися краями, в которой Имс распознал бывшее русло давно пересохшей речки. Теперь под подошвами ощутимо чавкало и даже что-то хрустело, и он глянул вниз, да так и обмер: в ярком, чуть ли не флуоресцентном свете луны он прекрасно разглядел, что хрустели под ногами кости, которые в изобилии валялись вдоль пологого бережка, вперемешку с камнями, сгнившими поленьями и даже ржавыми железками вовсе непонятного происхождения.

– Ну вот, пришли, – сказал Артур.

Вокруг было поразительно тихо. Казалось, даже ветер не смел забираться в глубь этого болота. Прямо перед Имсом и Артуром через бывшую речку был перекинут горбатый мостик. Перила, если и были, давно сгнили и развалились, из кладки там и сям выпали камни, оставив черные неопрятные дыры. Внизу, у основания опор, все поросло клочковатым серым лишайником.

– Ну и где тролль? – с апломбом спросил Имс. – Ты уверен, что он давно не сбежал? К какому-нибудь ручью покомфортнее?

– А нафига троллю ручей покомфортнее? – вполне искренне удивился Артур.

– Ну откуда мне знать! – хорохорился Имс. – Может, в такую разруху никто не хочет забредать, и твой тролль сидит на голодной диете?

– А! – понятливо хмыкнул Артур. – Уверяю тебя, у него все в порядке, с голоду не помрет.

И тут Имс затылком почувствовал, как кто-то согласно и насмешливо хмыкнул у него сзади, прямо за спиной, так, что волоски на шее встали дыбом. Хмыкнул, выдохнув воздух через нос, и нос этот был весьма и весьма немаленьким.

А по правде говоря – очень даже большим.

Артур уже повернулся и даже протягивал кому-то руку, чуть ли не обниматься бросился – Имс прекрасно все видел краем глаза, но обернуться все не решался.

Наконец медлить дальше стало совсем неловко, и Имс повернулся на пятках, стараясь не совершать лишних движений, сам не понимая почему.

Показалось сначала, что от мостика каким-то неизвестным образом откололся немаленький такой кусище. Имс ошарашенно таращился на то, что больше всего напоминало гигантский валун, который затащило сюда когда-то тысячи лет назад в один из ледниковых периодов, и который так и остался здесь, постепенно врастая в почву и покрываясь мхом и лишайниками. А еще валун смотрел прямо ему в глаза ярко-синими глазами и улыбался здоровенной пастью, утыканной острейшими клинообразными зубами, то и дело проводя по ним широким черным языком. Тут мозг Имса уже справился с обработкой поступающей через глаза информации, и стало ясно, что тролль сидит перед ним на корточках, опираясь на длиннющие передние лапы. Ну, или руки. Плечи чудища находились на уровне имсовых глаз и были, наверное, не меньше семи футов в ширину, если не больше. Тролль действительно был весь каменный, кое-где свисали клочья лишайника, а вдоль загривка а явно просматривались какие-то отростки, больше всего похожие на кривые ветки.

Носа как такового у тролля не было, а только серый нарост над пастью с двумя щелеобразными вертикальными ноздрями, зато огромная крутолобая башка была украшена аж шестью рогами, из которых абсолютно целым был только один, торчавший из-за правого уха.

Тролль втянул воздух, причем ноздри у него дрогнули и схлопнулись, словно запечатывая запах, а пасть захлопнулась, плотоядно чавкнув. Тролль моргнул и протянул низким клокочущим голосом:

– Ты привел мне человека, Ар-р-ртур! – и снова облизался.

Выглядело это как-то… по меньшей мере, настораживающе. Имс уже собрался было пересмотреть свои соображения насчет того, что все опасные приключения этой ночью уже завершились, да и вообще – именно сейчас каменное чудовище на его субъективный взгляд имело вид гораздо более опасный, чем рогатая тень Артура, швыряющаяся огненными сгустками.

Но тут Артур сказал вроде бы небрежно, но с отчетливым отзвуком металла в голосе:

– Это не простой человек. Это мой Имс.

Тролль покосился на Артура, потом снова оглядел Имса, уже по-другому, тоже оценивающе, но без гастрономического интереса.

– Я слышал Зов, – кивнул он. – Приветствую тебя, о мой король.

– Привет и тебе, Хозяин мостов, – отозвался Артур.

На этом, похоже, все церемонии завершились. Тролль вдруг оттолкнулся руками от земли и распрямился с таким звуком, с каким сходит с скалы обвал, оказавшись еще больше, чем ожидал Имс. У тролля была мощное тело, какой бывает у перекачанных бодибилдеров, если только кому-то повезет найти бодибилдера двадцати пяти футов ростом. В принципе, тролль выглядел более-менее человекообразным, если забыть про серую каменную кожу, рога и загнутые крючком когти.

Имс, сообразно литературно-историческим источникам, ожидал, что тролль таскает с собой здоровенную дубину, но ничего подобного.

Распрямившись, тролль сделал совершенно обыденный и поэтому такой странный в этих обстоятельствах жест – приглашающе повел рукой в сторону своего полуразрушенного моста и прогрохотал:

– И тебе привет, Имс… – тут он как-то замялся, но тут же перебил сам себя, предложив самым прозаическим образом, - выпьете чего-нибудь?

– Привет тебе, Хозяин мостов, – ответил Имс, гадая, не нарушил ли он ненароком какое-нибудь заковыристое правило местного этикета.

– Можешь звать меня Ульвар, – благосклонно сказал тролль и направился к мосту.

Артур сделал Имсу страшные глаза – мол, давай двигай! – и пошел за Ульваром.

***  
Сложно сказать, что ожидал Имс увидеть под мостом. События этой ночи уже ясно дали понять, что никакая информация, которую он почерпнул из книг, не соответствует действительности в полной мере. Но все же он почему-то думал, что жилище тролля под мостом представляет собой хотя и волшебный, но все же вариант нищенской ночлежки.

Естественно, все оказалось с точностью до наоборот. Ульвар, согнувшись в три погибели, выстучал когтями замысловатый ритм прямо на сырых камнях опоры моста, и немедленно перед ними прямо в кладке проявилась бронзовая кованая дверь, тут же распахнувшаяся. В дверном проеме виднелась ярко освещенная комната.

Имс перешагнул через порог вслед за Артуром и принялся удивленно озираться: они попали в большую, может быть, немного захламленную гостиную с мощным деревянным столом по центру, а вокруг были расставлено несколько широких и глубоких кресел, обитых гобеленами и заваленных множеством ярких подушек. Две стены полностью были закрыты полками, битком заставленными книгами, а справа, в большом камине, уютно пылали поленья. Перед камином была расстелена большущая шкура, черная и мохнатая, и Имс решил, что она медвежья, хотя медведь был, должно быть, ростом почти что с Ульвара.

В общем и целом жилище тролля производило впечатление помещения, хозяин которого далеко не чужд комфорту и уюту, знает толк в чтении, а также неплохо разбирается в старинном оружии: четвертая стена была сплошь увешана всевозможными мечами, кинжалами и топорами, а по краям имелось несколько алебард, и все выглядело так, будто только вчера было начищено и заточено.

Вот как раз оружие Имса совершенно не удивило, и он оглянулся на хозяина, чтобы согласно правилам вежливости выразить восхищение коллекцией и обстановкой, и тут опять в очередной раз за эту ночь на пару мгновений потерял дар речи.

Вместо живой каменной громадины в высоком старинном буфете рылся совершенно обычный мужик, правда, здоровенный и атлетически сложенный, в коричневых вельветовых штанах-карго, клетчатой голубой рубашке, и единственным, что хоть чуть-чуть было необычным в его внешности, являлась длинная и толстая соломенная коса, небрежно заплетенная и достававшая мужику до середины спины. А когда он повернулся, держа в одной руке бутылку, а в другой три тонкостенных бокала на длинных ножках, Имс разглядел еще и вовсе девчачьи на вид локоны, варварски скрученные и заткнутые золотым гребнем. Гребень весело сверкнул рубинами.

Ульвар оказался вполне симпатичным парнем, и лет ему можно было дать от силы тридцать, хотя, конечно, Имс подозревал, что возраст тролля вряд ли исчисляется десятками. Только глаза остались теми же самыми, ярко-синими, упрямыми.

– Вино неплохое, – пожал плечами Ульвар, подвигая ногой одно из кресел и показывая на него Имсу глазами. – Но, кроме вина, уж извините, ничего другого не держу.

– Ульвар у нас скрытый сноб и эстет, – ехидно поведал Артур, который уже успел расположиться в ближайшем к камину кресле и даже накрутил медвежью шкуру себе на ноги. – Хватит реверансов, все свои. Наливай уже, я продрог. А ты, Имс, подай мне плед.

На поднятую бровь Имса он отреагировал царственным пожатием плеч и сказал с вызовом:

– Что? Мне можно, у меня сегодня был ужасный стресс!

– Как будто у меня не было сегодня стресса, – буркнул Имс, благодарно кивая Ульвару, подавшего ему клетчатый плед, и швырнул этим пледом в Артура. – Ты прямо не король, а принцесса на горошине!

За спиной громко заржал Ульвар и звонко щелкнула выдернутая из бутылочного горлышка пробка.

***  
Прощались долго, в несколько этапов, последний из которых растянулся еще на целый час, который все трое провели уже сидя на мосту прямо на задницах и болтая ногами. Артур сидел посередине, то и дело клонясь к Имсу, пытаясь пристроить голову у него на плече, но при этом смотрел в пространство широко открытыми глазами, ну разве что самую чуточку бессмысленными. Самому Имсу вино прилично ударило в голову, он все пытался подсчитать, сколько бутылок в итоге они уговорили, но постоянно сбивался со счета. Самым трезвым выглядел Ульвар, но, по мнению Имса, это была одна лишь видимость, вызванная тем, что организм у тролля был все же каменный, и поэтому этанол перерабатывался в нем гораздо медленнее.

Они бы ушли еще раньше, потому что Артур настойчиво анонсировал какие-то планы по дальнейшему обзору достопримечательностей, но Ульвар заманил их на мост обещанием показать болотные огоньки, которые якобы вот-вот должны были показаться в предрассветном тумане. У Имса озябла спина и заледенела задница, и никаких болотных огоньков он никак не мог рассмотреть, как ни пытался.

А если честно, то, на самом деле, пытался очень условно. От привалившегося Артура было жарко одному боку, а другой, наоборот, подмерзал, и еще Имсу уже очень хотелось прилечь. Но как добраться до деревни, где наверняка можно было рассчитывать на ночлег, он не знал и без Артура точно бы никуда не попал, а Артур мечтательно таращился куда-то вглубь болота, точно был единственным, кто видел эти мифические болотные огоньки.

Имс только было собрался снова начать прощаться, и даже ткнул Артура в бок локтем, чтобы тот, наконец, пришел в себя, как вдруг сбоку раздался мощный раскатистый храп. Ульвар как сидел, так и повалился на бок, незаметно заснув, но так и не расставшись с бутылкой, зажатой в руке – пикник на мосту уже проходил без хрустальных кубков. Имс в легком отупении проследил, как у спящего Ульвара запястье и ладонь медленно покрылись серыми каменными чешуйками, а из пальцев выступили когти, надежно зафиксировавшие бутылку с парой капель вина на донышке.

– Ну вот, с троллем я тебя познакомил, - вдруг чистым и звонким голосом сказал Артур и призадумался. – Что бы тебе еще показать? Хочешь посмотреть на кельпи?

– Дорогуша, уже светает, – сообщил Имс. – Спать пора. И кельпи тоже.

– Пф-ф! Нет, - заупрямился Артур. – Я обещал тебе показывать чудеса и буду их показывать. Говори, что тебе еще показать! Я король и я тебе велю прямо отвечать, что ты еще хочешь увидеть!

У короля были круглые и пьяные глаза и малиновые от вина, капризные губы.

– Ладно, – согласился Имс, в общем-то, тоже далекий от трезвости. – Хочу увидеть королевскую спальню. Это можно устроить?

Ульвар все так же раскатисто храпел, выдувая носом сложные рулады. Артур извернулся и заглянул Имсу прямо в глаза.

– Ты это серьезно? – спросил он.

– Абсолютно, – кивнул Имс. А потом кивнул еще раз и улыбнулся. – Я надеюсь, у тебя там большая и мягкая кровать?

– Само собой, – ответил Артур, спесиво надулся и тут же испортил весь эффект, громко икнув. Из глубины болота, скрытые мглистой дымкой, нестройным хором отозвались лягушки.

– Я даже здесь ощущаю ее чары, – признался Имс. – Разве ты не слышишь дивные мелодии, которые напевают подушки и одеяла?

– Ты п-пась.. па-ясничь.. Короче, хватит нести чушь, – невнятно возмутился Артур заплетающимся языком. – Ты можешь чувствовать только одни чары – мои!

– Как скажешь, мой король, – хмыкнул Имс, взял Артура за уши, снова заострившиеся – видимо, состояние уже не позволяло ему удерживать чисто человечью форму, – и с чувством поцеловал в душистый мягкий рот, благоухающий малиной. – Давай, веди на ложе, и не промахнись, моя голова этого не переживет.

***

Жить в холме оказалось страшно уютно. Раньше, когда Имс читал легенды или слушал по деревням сказки старух о фэйри в холмах, он невольно представлял себе их обиталища живописными землянками, где с потолков свисают корни растений, вода протекает прямо в выдолбленном в полу русле, а по углам разбросаны самоцветы. Хорошо, что хватило ума не поделиться этой мыслью с Артуром. Можно было бы себе представить, как бы тот ржал и сколько бы это еще аукалось самому Имсу.

Здесь налицо были те же самые игры с пространством, что и под мостом у Ульвара. Холм снаружи был самый обычный, небольшой и пологий, весь заросший густой-густой изумрудной травой. Находился он поодаль от деревни, но не сказать, чтобы уж очень далеко. Правда, Артур все время держал над своим холмом завесу тумана, которым, во-первых, пользовался как транспортным средством, а, во вторых, как защиту от слишком любопытных глаз. Еще во время Самайна Имс заметил, что фэйри до всего есть дело, а понятие о чувстве такта отсутствует как таковое. Артур долго распространялся на тему о разнице морали и нравственных принципов между людьми и фэйри, но Имс считал, что это просто-напросто ничем не прикрытое желание совать нос не в свое дело, подпитываемое недостаточным отпором.

Первые дни вокруг их холма необъяснимым образом собирали цветы все женщины деревни, хотя какие могут быть цветы в ноябре, пусть даже и в Волшебной стране? Когда Имс вышел наружу покурить, а также, между делом, задать этот вопрос шастающим туда и сюда дамам, нахалки, ничуть не смутившись, а наоборот, хихикая и стреляя глазами, махнули руками, и холм тут же зацвел как в мае.

После этого Имс уже ничего больше не спрашивал, а покорно приглашал любознательных фей на чашку травяного чая, и потом сидел в гостиной, кивая как китайский болванчик и им себя полностью и ощущая.

Хитрая зараза Артур, беззастенчиво пользуясь привилегированным положением и изображая бурную деятельность, только выходил поздороваться, а все остальное время отсиживался в кабинете, дожидаясь, когда посетительницы изволят удалиться.

Иногда заходил Ульвар, выручал Имса. Перед троллем дамы млели, рдели щеками, щебетали гораздо меньше и тише, зато строили глазки напропалую. Ульвар вниманием фей явно наслаждался, травил какие-то байки и иногда ухитрялся заговорить даже Имса.

Кроме гостиной, обставленной кокетливыми сиреневыми креслицами в стиле позднего Людовика XV, все остальные помещения Холма являли собой образцовую картинку классического ар-нуво. Как-то раз Имс вслух подивился затейливым и роскошным интерьерам «землянки», и Артур мельком заметил, что флористические мотивы возникли у человеческих художников не с бухты-барахты, а именно тогда, когда фэйри, существа на самом деле открытые всему новому, живо заинтересовались творчеством. Уж не хочет ли Артур намекнуть, поинтересовался Имс, что феи являлись архитекторам и художникам? Выяснилось, что намекнуть Артур не хочет, а вот просто прямо и говорит, что да – и являлись, и влияли.

Имс взглянул на развитие культуры в двадцатом веке новыми глазами.

***  
Помимо фей, имелись и другие обстоятельства, не дававшие Имсу расслабиться. Даже Волшебная страна отнюдь не райское место, если в твоем доме, кроме тебя и твоего… короче, кроме тебя и твоего короля живет кто-то еще. Из домочадцев у Артура присутствовал чернющий как ночь в аду ворон, вальяжный и высокомерный до такой степени, как будто вел свой род как минимум начиная с времен рыцарей Круглого стола. Уточнять Имс опасался, побаиваясь, что его предположение может оказаться правдой.

Птица умела разговаривать, звалась Домиником Коббом, требовала называть себя «сэр» и почтения. Крылатый сэр Имса слегка раздражал.

Когда Артур, на которого вдруг навалилась куча забот, связанных с принятыми на себя обязанностями правителя Волшебной страны, засиживался в кабинете, по уши зарывшись в бумаги и книги, сэр Доминик Кобб имел обыкновение расхаживать по столу туда и сюда, цокая когтями по полированной поверхности и скрипучим голосом наизусть декламируя параграфы каких-то древних политических трактатов.

На Имса он косился круглым блестящим глазом, вовсе не мигая и с таким выражением, что Имс ловил себя на желании сделать реверанс.

Имс даже попытался подговорить Артура избавиться от крылатой выскочки, но Артур питал к чокнутому комку перьев необъяснимую привязанность, так что попытка не удалась. Но Имс не терял надежды.

Артур теперь днями и иногда даже ночами просиживал в кабинете, работая. Как-то быстро стало ясно, что королевская доля тяжела и утомительна и отнимает массу времени. Артур похудел, опять стал напоминать ящерицу, хотя и так казался Имсу вполне себе соблазнительным. Имс, чувствуя себя бездельником, попытался было изучить библиотеку, чтобы хоть как-то соответствовать статусу принца-консорта. Библиотека в Холме была попросту шикарная, но затея оказалась неудачной: все книги были написаны от руки, да еще и на совершенно неизвестном Имсу языке, хотя он полагал, что перед ним один из древних диалектов гэльского. Закорючки на пергаментных страницах никак не желали складываться в нечто осмысленное, хотя упорный Имс бился над ними несколько дней, проклиная всех легкомысленных фэйри, косоруких писцов в частности и филологию в целом.

Пару раз в библиотеку залетал крылатый сэр, смотрел на Имса, насмешливо склонив голову набок, и Имс с трудом удерживался, чтобы не облегчить хвост сэра на пару перьев, что, конечно, было совершенной дикостью и мальчишеством, но уж очень хотелось.

А потом в библиотеку зашел рассеянный Артур, огляделся, подошел к Имсу и погладил его по голове, так и не выйдя из задумчивости. После чего удалился, не сказав ни слова, а непокорные письмена на пожелтевших хрустких страницах вдруг стали послушно складываться во вполне понятные слова, и оставалось только продраться сквозь высокопарный слог и пафосную манеру изложения.

Библиотеки Имсу хватило до Йоля.

***  
Жить в холме с Артуром оказалось очень тревожно. Когда эйфория первых недель после Самайна прошла, Имсу в голову полезли непрошеные и неприятные мысли. Никак нельзя сказать, что Имс относился к тем нервным натурам, которые в каждом событии своей жизни выискивают скрытую подоплеку и занимаются самоедством, но не думать у него не получалось. Сначала Имс боролся с дурацким беспокойством, но оно все росло внутри него, как очаг какой-нибудь гадкой и стыдной болезни, и справиться с этим никак не удавалось.

Дело в том, что Имс задавался, в общем-то, банальным для всех влюбленных вопросом: почему я? Если бы Артур был простым парнем, скорее всего, этот вопрос вообще не возник бы на повестке дня, однако Артур был король, да еще и Волшебной страны, а кто был Имс? Обычный человек. Что он мог дать Артуру? Ну, кроме себя самого? Артур владел магией, у него была власть, и немаленькая кстати, над всеми населяющими Волшебную страну существами, а выбрал он почему-то Имса, и вот теперь Имс занимался самоедством, пытаясь понять – почему.

Это не давало ему покоя, сидело где-то в глубине души и цепляло в самые неподходящие моменты, как воспалившийся заусенец.

Самому ему казалось, что он был влюблен в Артура всегда. Имс толком не мог восстановить в памяти, когда это произошло, но какой человек в состоянии вспомнить точно момент, когда он влюбляется в кого-то? Может быть, Имс влюбился в Артура в тот самый первый раз, когда сшиб его с ног в коридоре перед библиотекой, а может быть тогда, когда они второй раз столкнулись в баре, или тогда, когда Артур пришел к нему за кулисы после премьеры спектакля – Имс не мог припомнить, как ни пытался.

Одно было ясно как белый день – он был влюблен по уши, и влюбленность эта не была счастливой. Взаимной – да, но не счастливой, потому что даже в самые прекрасные, самые нежные моменты, например, дома, ночью, когда Артур спал, обвившись вокруг Имса на манер тропической змеи, или теми ночами, когда Артур таскал его по разным уголкам своего королевства, чтобы показывать разные чудеса, Имса разъедал, как кислота, страх того, что придет время, когда он Артуру надоест, и все кончится. И хуже того – именно в эти моменты Имс особенно остро ощущал утекающее сквозь пальцы время. От этой мысли внутри пробирало могильным стылым холодом, и на Имса нападала такая безнадежность, что хотелось выть.

Что-то не так было с Имсом. Считается, и сам он неоднократно читал об этом, что привороженные фэйри люди не помнят себя, забывают о времени, теряют память обо всем, что было до. Выходило так, что он либо вообще не поддается чарам, либо что и чар на него никаких не насылали. Такие соображения заставляли Имса чувствовать себя так, словно он катится по каменистому склону прямо к пропасти, набирая и набирая скорость, защищенный лишь тонким стеклянным шаром, расписанным волшебными картинками.

Имс держал лицо, не подавал вида, но положение становилось все хуже: Артур совсем погрузился в свои занятия, корпел над бумагами с утра до вечера, а Имс все сильнее ощущал свою бесполезность, дурацкую декоративность собственного положения.

И даже секс, жаркий и такой невыносимо сладкий, что каждый раз Имс на полном серьезе ожидал, что его душа от дикого восторга просто вылетит из тела, даже секс не улучшал положения.

Вот так и вышло, что Имс связался с лепреконами, а через них – и с пикси.

***  
В кустах у Холма опять шуршали. Еще из кустов слышалось невнятное бормотание, полузадушенные смешки и сдавленная ругань, когда кто-то неповоротливый наступал на трескучие ветки.

Имс с интересом поглядывал на заросли терновника, гадая, кого же принесло на этот раз и успел ли Белха после прошлого визита набить кладовку печеньем и сладкими настойками: гостьи-феи отличались отменнейшим аппетитом и редкой прожорливостью. Имса так и подмывало уже окликнуть прячущихся дамочек, но тут из листвы выступило существо, на красоток-фей ничуть не похожее.

Первым делом в глаза Имсу бросилась черная шляпа с высокой тульей, сильно помятая, будто на ней сначала кто-то долго сидел, а потом не очень тщательно расправил, украшенная большой тусклой пряжкой и клоками паутины. Под этой шляпой наблюдалось унылое лицо странного оливкового цвета, с длинным носом сливой, с маленькими хитрыми глазками. Человечек был хорошо если Имсу по плечо, субтильный, в кургузом темно-зеленом кафтанчике, таких же бриджах, а от колен вниз ноги его, отчаянно кривые, были обтянуты полосатыми красно-белыми чулками. Обут человечек был в темные туфли старинного фасона, с точно такими же пряжками, как и на шляпе.

Человечек сдернул с головы шляпу и, подметая ею траву, подобострастно раскланялся, выставив вперед одну ногу.

Имс неопределенно махнул рукой, изображая ответное приветствие.

Похоже, что человечек этим ободрился, потому что прошипел что-то через плечо в кусты, не отводя, впрочем, глаз от Имса. Тут же из кустов вышли еще три таких же персонажа, похожие друг на друга как братья и затоптались на месте, потупив глазки.

– Вы кто? – спросил Имс, решив обойтись без долгих реверансов. На трепетных дам человечки никак не тянули.

– Клан О’Рэмси, о прекрасный принц! – объявил первый, со сморщенным лицом. Видимо, он был за старшего. – Прибыли засвидетельствовать свое почтение пред лицом прекрасного принца и великого коро…

– О, лепреконы, – заспанным голосом сказал Артур из-за спины Имса.

Имс обернулся. Артур стоял прямо на пороге холма, закутанный в расшитое шелковое покрывало, которым обычно застилали кровать, и упоенно зевал во все горло.

В редких рядах лепреконов сделалось подобострастное оживление, они построились по росту, и предводитель клана опять начал кланяться, выражая свое восхищение сонным королем и не сонным, но помятым после кровати королевским любовником.

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это те самые лепреконы? – заинтересовался Имс.

– Уж не знаю, какие для тебя те самые, - Артур ухитрялся быть ехидным, даже зевая. – Но вот эти настоящие, ага. Дурят людей, втюхивают им левое золото, обещают сокровища, а подсовывают тухлятину.

Лепреконы дружно сделали шаг назад с явным намерением слиться с зарослями. Главный О’Рэмси делал им страшные глаза, смекнув, что утро не лучшее время для визитов в королевскую резиденцию.

– А ну стоять, – скомандовал Артур и обратился к Имсу: – Хочешь посмотреть, как они клады ищут? А то мне опять целый день над бумажками сидеть…

– А то! Конечно, хочу! – с энтузиазмом закивал Имс, взглянув на лепреконов с новым, исследовательским интересом. – А покажут?

– А куда они денутся, – Артур мановением руки остановил трепыхания зеленых человечков в полосатых чулках. – О’Рэмси, задача ясна? Развлечь принца, показать все, найти клад, вечером вернуть довольного.

И, не переставая сладко зевать, убрел внутрь холма.

– Ну, – сказал Имс, – ведите.

***  
В сыром, пропахшем прелой листвой и влажной хвоей воздухе не ощущалось ни малейшего шевеления. Высоко в ветках скакала наглая белка, то и дело роняя Имсу на макушку ледяные капли. Имс мельком подумал, что белку вполне мог послать Артур, уж очень настойчиво она держалась на одном и том же месте. А мог и не послать, снова заработавшись и позабыв обо всем, а белка просто попалась на редкость любопытная до чужих забот. День был пасмурный, как и вся вереница дней после Самайна и Йоля, на северных склонах холмов иногда к утру выпадал снег, к полудню таял, оставляя после себя примятую неряшливую траву.

В лесу было зябко и влажно.

Имс старательно вдохнул и выдохнул, посмотрел на О’Рэмси вопросительно.

Лепрекон сидел на поваленном дереве, ничуть не заботясь, что на мокром мху штаны промокнут насквозь. Он, покряхтывая, выудил из кармана огромный клетчатый платок, белый с зеленым, трубно высморкался, снял шляпу, протер тем же платком лысину, и водрузил шляпу обратно. Посмотрел на Имса и ободряюще кивнул. Имс зажмурился и опять вдохнул густой, перенасыщенный влагой воздух.

– Ты чересчур напрягаешься, Твое Высочество, – с неодобрением сказал О’Рэмси. – Да к тому же думаешь не о том.

Имс открыл глаза. О’Рэмси заложил ногу за ногу, рядом пристроил ярко-зеленый бархатный кисет и тщательно набивал трубку табаком, то и дело заглядывая внутрь. На Имса он даже не смотрел, но всей своей фигурой явно изображал неодобрение.

– Вовсе я не напрягаюсь, – огрызнулся Имс, который на самом деле напрягался ужасно, потому что у него ничего не получалось. – И о чем это не о том я думаю, а?

– Уж не знаю, о чем, – склочно отозвался О’Рэмси, явно имея в виду совершенно противоположное. – Мы с тобой уже сколько дней по лесам бултыхаемся? Дюжины три?

– Ну где-то так, – подтвердил Имс, присел рядом и тоже закурил, выудив из серебряного портсигара самокрутку.

О’Рэмси покивал, пыхнул пару раз трубкой и заявил:

– Уже должно получаться у тебя.

– Ты все же вспоминай хоть иногда, что я не принадлежу к волшебному народцу, – устало сказал Имс. – Я вообще не уверен, что у меня получится отыскать клад. Если только я не отрою в нашей библиотеке старинную карту с гигантской стрелкой «Копать здесь!»

– Да какая разница, принадлежишь ты к волшебному народцу или нет? – махнул рукой О’Рэмси. – Это как раз совершенно неважно. Ты вот думаешь, что важно? Ты думаешь, надо стараться, напрягаться, стремиться. А надо вовсе наоборот. Ты включи воображение, Твое Высочество. Я ж тебе говорю – закрой глаза и ПОЧУВСТВУЙ.

– А тут есть хоть что чувствовать? – с подозрением спросил Имс.

Лепреконы все же были жулики, о чем Артур ему постоянно твердил по вечерам, когда Имс возвращался домой после поисков кладов усталый до чертей в глазах, грязный, как свинья из главной деревенской лужи, да еще вдобавок облепленный веточками и листьями, как боец спецназа в засаде.

О’Рэмси затянулся и покосился на Имса со снисходительной улыбкой.

– Тут навскидку есть три клада поблизости, – ухмыльнулся он. – И не переживай, Твое Высочество, я тебя не обманываю, точно говорю, есть тут настоящее золото.

– Я и не переживаю, – буркнул Имс. – Нужно мне будто твое золото. Знаешь же, мне интересно, КАК вы это делаете.

– Вот поэтому я тебя и учу, – О’Рэмси перестал улыбаться, посмотрел на Имса прямо и серьезно. – Потому что знаю, что до золота и сокровищ ты не жадный. Ты жадный до впечатлений, отроду такой был, сразу видно. Вот поэтому я тебе и говорю – дай магии плыть через тебя. Магии все равно, кто ты есть – фэйри или человек. Хоть друид деревянный. Просто ее надо почувствовать, вот и все. Да вот хоть наш король – он ведь тоже наполовину человек, а магией вертит будь здоров.

– Король наполовину фэйри.

– Да неважно это! – повторил О’Рэмси настойчиво, как будто объяснял что-то в десятый раз маленькому ребенку. – Пойми же, ему всего лишь никто не вдалбливал с самого детства, что волшебства не существует. Как раз наоборот. А тебя с детства учили, что магия – это сказки. Тебе надо себя перебороть, свои запреты, а магия вокруг тебя – только бери да пользуйся.

– Король мне никогда об этом не рассказывал, – сказал Имс, мрачнея.

О’Рэмси выпустил большой клуб дыма, пару мгновений лицо его было почти невидимым.

– Король еще молодой, – сказал он. – Многого еще сам не знает, учиться и учиться.

– Да он и так учится целыми днями, – выпалил Имс с горькой злостью и тут же пожалел: не дело было обсуждать Артура с его подданными.  
– А куда деваться? Надо наверстывать, – философски покачал головой О’Рэмси. – Он же не хотел королем быть, и не собирался даже. А вот так получилось, что пришлось.

Слова О’Рэмси явились для Имса настоящим откровением.

– Как это не собирался? А с какой стати не хотел? И почему пришлось? А кто был бы вместо него? – засыпал вопросами лепрекона Имс.

– Это ты у него спроси, – сказал О’Рэмси так, что сразу стало ясно – расспрашивать дальше бесполезно, все равно ничего не скажет. Как уже узнал Имс, лепрекон был существом упрямым и вредным. – Ну, будешь еще пытаться? Или по домам?

– Буду, – буркнул упрямый Имс и встал с полена.

– Ну давай, – О’Рэмси начал выбивать трубку о каблук.

Имс закрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух. Постарался выкинуть из головы все мысли, а только сосредоточиться на окружающем, почувствовать мир, как учил старый лепрекон.

Прямо на нос упала крупная капля, отчетливо пахнущая сосновыми иголками, словно кто-то долго настаивал на них дождь, а теперь разбрызгивал его на чащу. Из-под ног тонкими зелеными ниточками потянулся запах клевера, и Имс мимоходом подумал, что надо было бы сначала найти четырехлистный, на удачу. К клеверу добавились широкие ленты мха, темно-зеленые, бархатистые, а за ними Имс ощутил густой, терпкий и таинственный аромат еловой коры. Имс вдохнул поглубже и вдруг словно увидел-учуял все разом: как вдали, по опушке скачет заяц, улепетывая от лисы, полыхая страхом и оставляя за собой его удушливый серо-желтый след, а лис, наоборот, пахнет пронзительно и неторопливо, уверенно-алым. Как, словно сгустки пепла, над пустошью вьются вороны, как вдалеке, над морем, наливаются пронзительным озоном кучевые облака.

Теперь надо было сосредоточиться на том, что рядом. Имс стал сканировать внутренним зрением поляну и близлежащие деревни. В зеленые и коричневые запахи растений вплелась тонкая нить корицы и ванили, теплая и сладкая. Она почти расплывалась на конце, терялась рядом с носом Имса, но он постарался проследить источник – чем дальше от него, тем толще она становилась и уже толстым, упругим стержнем уходила прямо под кочку в паре десятков футов от бревна, где сидел О’Рэмси.

Имс, все так же не открывая глаз, пошел вдоль нее – запах становился все сильнее, ярче, и в ложбинке между кочками превращался в густую глянцевую лужицу, откуда и тянулась та самая ванильно-коричная нить.

Имс остановился прямо над этой сладкой кляксой, открыл глаза и ткнул в нее пальцем, глядя на О’Рэмси, который уже, подтверждая робкую надежду Имса, улыбался и кивал.

– Ну вот, – сказал лепрекон. – Видишь, все просто. Копай.

Горшок с кладом оказался прямо под слоем мха, даже и рыть особенно не пришлось. Имс прижимал к груди облепленную комьями земли глиняную крынку с пригоршней золотых монеток и чувствовал себя так, словно только что открыл пирамиду Хеопса.

– Так, это дело надо обмыть, – авторитетно заявил О’Рэмси. – Или пойдешь хвалиться домой?  
– В деревню, – скомандовал Имс, не обращая внимания на подначку. – Зови своих обормотов, я угощаю.

***  
В любом ирландском городе или деревне есть паб. Это аксиома. Даже если это Волшебная страна. Тем более если это Волшебная страна. Ее жителям всегда есть дело до соседей и их жизненных перипетий, а где можно набраться свежих сплетен, как не в пабе? А уж если речь идет о королевской семье, пусть даже в лице ее неофициального представителя, то становится совершенно очевидно, почему обмывание первого найденного Имсом клада проходило с небывалым размахом. Тесное помещение паба было переполнено волшебным народцем, слухи о том, что королевский любовник что-то такое отмечает, расползлись повсюду со скоростью лесного пожара, а учитывая, что все население Волшебного края прекрасно умело перемещаться куда угодно с помощью разных видов телепортации, Имс отнюдь не удивился тому, что вскоре все толкали друг друга локтями, пытались переорать соседа, дым стоял коромыслом, а единственным, кто отсутствовал на спонтанной вечеринке, плавно и неизбежно перешедшей в разнузданную гулянку, был Его Величество король Артур.

Пиво и эль лились рекой, каждый хотел перекинуться с Имсом парой слов, ну или хотя бы потрогать или рассмотреть вблизи – сожитель короля фэйри все еще оставался новостью номер один, и, раз уж представилась такая возможность, каждый хотел воспользоваться ею. Имс, кажется, уже пожал сотни рук, от улыбок окаменели щеки, а в голове уже ощутимо помутилось от заковыристых имен, сплетен и хмеля. Алкоголь в стране фэйри был исключительно забористый, и сначала, когда прямо на стойке перед Имсом откуда ни возьмись появился синий человечек с морковными волосами не больше фута ростом и попытался совершенно беспардонным образом спереть прямо из-под носа кружку с пивом, Имс решил, что у него начались пьяные глюки. Он даже помахал перед собой рукой, чтобы развеять видение, страшно удивился, когда вместо воздуха пальцы наткнулись на теплое и верткое тело, и от неожиданности поймал синее существо, крепко зажав его в ладони.

Синий рыжик, однако, не растерялся и от души цапнул Имса за палец. Имс от изумления только сильнее сжал руку, и в ответ на это полилась такая отменная и изобретательная брань, что он даже на минутку восхищенно заслушался.

– О, ну вот и пикси прибыли, – сказал О’Рэмси, устраиваясь рядом с Имсом около стойки.

– Разве они не должны быть похожи на маленьких добрых гномиков? – поинтересовался Имс, озадаченно разглядывая буйного синего человечка в своем кулаке.

– Ну, по крайней мере, они маленькие, – философски пожал плечами лепрекон. – Насчет добреньких… Слушай, Имс, я знаю, что мы сами много веков старались создать у людей ложное впечатление о нас, но чтобы уж настолько! Ты погляди на Дикси, – он кивнул на синего, который, осознав бесполезность сопротивления, понуро повис. – Разве в нем можно разглядеть хоть что-то доброе?

Имс внимательно посмотрел на человечка. Тот ответил ему хмурым взглядом и неприличным жестом. Имс развеселился.

– А если я тебя сейчас придушу? – светски спросил он у Дикси.

Дикси тяжело вздохнул. Все же есть свои плюсы в том, чтобы быть принцем-консортом, подумал Имс. Никому даже и в голову не приходило, что угроза может оказаться пустой – все были свято уверены, что Имс имеет полное право на любое действие. Преклонение и безоговорочное подчинение королевской власти у фэйри иногда производило на него пугающее впечатление, но грех было не воспользоваться этим.

– Я тебя отпущу, но сбегать запрещаю, – сказал Имс. – Эль можешь пить, мне не жалко.

Он разжал пальцы, и Дикси тут же отпрянул в сторону, бросаясь со стойки головой вниз. Кажется, Имс был слишком самоуверен насчет почтения к своей персоне.

Однако Дикси, ударившись об пол, не сбежал, а наоборот, превратился в человека нормального роста, не очень высокого, но жилистого, все такого же ослепительно рыжего. Из одежды на нем были только кожаные штаны, а вот все остальное тело, да и лицо, были так густо покрыты татуировками, что именно из-за этого и казались синими.

– Значит, вот они какие, пикси, – задумчиво сказал Имс, рассматривая нового знакомца.

На голой расписной шее Дикси болталась толстенная золотая цепь, а волосы были заплетены в толстую неопрятную косу, также перевитую золотой цепочкой. Дикси бескультурно утер нос рукой, громко зашмыгав, а потом, пользуясь полученным разрешением, схватил кружку с элем и шумно выхлебал все до дна. После чего беззастенчиво принялся разглядывать Имса с ног до головы, впрочем, в этом ничем не отличаясь от остальных.

– И чем же занимаются пикси? – благовоспитанно, как настоящий представитель правящего семейства, осведомился Имс.

– Беспробудным пьянством, воровством и драками, – наябедничал О'Рэмси.

Дикси даже бровью не повел, только кивнул на пустую кружку. Чувствовалось, что он уже совершенно освоился в обществе принца, вольготно облокотившись о стойку, и без всякого стеснения ощупывал глазами проходивших мимо фей, хамски прищелкивая языком, если фея ему нравилась.

Имс сделал жест бармену, чтобы тот налил пикси еще. Дикси одобрительно закивал, а потом замахал кому-то за спиной Имса, и Имс, повернувшись, обнаружил позади себя вторую, совершенно идентичную копию Дикси. Единственное различие составляло отсутствующее ожерелье, вместо которого второй нацепил на себя с десяток разномастных браслетов.

– Трикси, – показал на него Дикси. – Брат.

– Они близнецы, – сказал О'Рэмси, видимо, на тот случай, если Имс сам не сообразил.

Дикси отхлебнул эля, передал кружку брату и широко улыбнулся Имсу, продемонстрировав, что половина зубов у него во рту тоже золотая.

– А принц играет в карты? – спросил он хищно. В руке у него оказалась зажата потрепанная колода карт, которую он мастерски пустил веером в опасной близости от носа Имса. – Партейку?

***  
И он действительно научился, особенно когда додумался, что правильную карту можно вынюхивать и приманивать так же, как и клады, с которыми теперь не возникало никаких проблем, и даже сам О‘Рэмси вынужден был признать, что научил Имса всему, что знал. Имс теперь не просто чуял запах золота, он спокойно различал сотни оттенков: слитки пахли не так, как монетки, украшения имели отчетливый ванильный аромат, а запах драгоценных камней был как ассорти разных конфет – вишневых, абрикосовых, яблочных и прочих. Бриллианты, к примеру, ярко и отчетливо пахли перечной мятой.

Так же и с картами. Пики были как черная смородина, и чем старше карта, тем интенсивнее был запах, червы пахли пионами, ни с чем не перепутать, трефы – анисом, а бубны – почему-то старинным, хорошо выделанным пергаментом.  
Как приманивать карту Имс сообразил через пару вечеров, как начал распознавать запах мастей – он просто-напросто представил себе запах нужной карты, и она каким-то образом оказалась в его следующей сдаче. Старый лепрекон был прав – нужно было только позволить магии сделать все за тебя. К концу того вечера Имсу уже через раз удавалось получить в сдаче все карты, которые он хотел, и так началась эпоха сладкой мести зазнавшимся пикси.

Теперь Имс тем более никак не мог отказаться от чудесных вечеров за игровым столом – и время проходило быстрее, и эль казался более хмельным, а кислые физиономии проигравшихся Дикси и Трикси вызывали острое чувство собственного удовлетворения.

В знак победы Имс сделал себе татуировку. Татуировка изображала хромого ворона, и, видимо, сэр Кобб воспринял это как личное оскорбление. И нажаловался Артуру.

После, раздумывая над последовавшими событиями, Имс признавал, что, наверное, слегка заигрался. Ну или не слегка – но ведь Артур был постоянно занят, а Имс не хотел навязываться и мешать. Поэтому упустил момент, когда Артур вдруг отвлекся от своих занятий, и стал пристально наблюдать за ним. И очень похоже, что наблюдения отнюдь не привели Артура в восторг. Или же это были виноваты те самые пьяные ночи, когда Имс возвращался домой в Холм из паба под утро, а проснувшись, не мог толком вспомнить, что было и было ли что, а Артур смотрел на него странными потемневшими глазами и старательно делал вид, что все в порядке. Или это все же были пикси – и общее возмущение всего волшебного народца тем, что прохиндеи неведомым образом узурпировали себе принадлежащего всей Волшебной стране принца.

Или же, все-таки, в конце концов, лопнуло терпение самого короля, и он решил, что подданные, неважно кто именно, отнимают слишком много внимания его собственного принца, отрывая это внимание от его венценосной особы.

Скорее всего, это и было главной причиной. Артур совершенно не выносил делиться.

Поэтому король решил проблему быстро и эффективно, абсолютно в стиле свойственного лукавому и злокозненному волшебному народцу поведения, может быть, не особенно элегантно, но зато однозначно и доходчиво: наслал на пикси жесточайший понос. Да еще и послал сэра Доминика Кобба довести до подданных свой приказ. Имс при озвучивании пернатым герольдом королевской воли не присутствовал, но ему очень быстро все донесли – все же популярность Имса в среде фей никуда не делась, даже несмотря на татуировку и пьянство с синими отбросами.

Имс явился домой трезвый и злой, как потревоженный осиный рой.

Артур стоял посередине гостиной, одетый в черный бархатный камзол, обильно расшитый серебром, словно приготовился позировать для парадного портрета. Имс, который с утра опять весь день лазил по лесам, вынюхивая клады, вдруг остро понял, как он неуместен тут, чумазый и провонявший сырой грязью, в этом роскошном жилище, полном антикварной мебели и картин знаменитых мастеров.

– Ты нахера это сделал, Артур? – спросил он тихо, не тратя времени на предисловия. – Чем пикси-то провинились? Мог бы наказать меня, это было бы справедливее.

– Меня не интересует справедливость, – сказал Артур холодно. – Я король и имею право судить и наказывать моих вассалов тогда и так, когда и как считаю нужным. Ты сомневаешься в моем праве, принц?

Вот сейчас Артур действительно выглядел как злой король эльфов: уши вытянулись вверх и заострились, глаза почернели, Имсу даже показалось, что над головой он различает зыбкую тень рогов.

– Не сомневаюсь я в твоем праве, – устало сказал он и непочтительно сел на тонкий изящный стульчик. – Но Дикси и Трикси ни при чем.

– Они надоедали тебе, докучая непозволительной настойчивостью, – процедил Артур.

Имс с изумлением вытаращил глаза: еще никогда прежде ему не доводилось слышать, как Артур изъясняется в манере викторианского высокопоставленного правительственного чиновника. Артур, конечно, был король, но в то же время и обычный современный парень. Ну хорошо, пусть не совсем обычные, но все-таки!

– И они, и лепреконы, и феи – все проявили недопустимую назойливость, – продолжал Артур в том же ключе, глядя поверх макушки Имса.

На круглом столике у кресла, куда Имс обычно, читая, ставил чашку с чаем или клал книжку, лопнуло и разлетелось осколками сапфировое стекло, защищавшее тонкий резной узор столешницы.

– Я не хотел мешать, – медленно произнес Имс. – Ты был занят своими делами, Артур.

– А ты был занят своими развлечениями! – вдруг крикнул Артур и так яростно саданул кулаком по столику, что проломил насквозь уже ничем не защищенную столешницу.

Круглый столик печально подломил ножки и окончил свое существование как предмет мебели. Имс поднялся и сделал шаг к Артуру, хотя тот сейчас выглядел на самом деле пугающе: рога над головой все меньше напоминали тень, а ногти окончательно превратились в когти, пальцы скрючились, напомнив Имсу лапы ястреба. Разбитое стекло словно сложилось обратно у Имса в голове и с чистым пронзительным звоном стало снова целым и невредимым.

– Ты мой, мой, мой! – рявкнул гневно Артур и топнул ногой.

Имс подошел вплотную к своему королю и, без всякой церемонной деликатной почтительности, вроде как положенной при обращении с особами царского происхождения, взял его за шею и ткнул лицом себе в плечо, не обращая внимания на проткнувшие ткань рубашки когти. Рога, слава богам и демонам, все же оставались хотя и видимыми, но неосязаемыми.

– Да ты, оказывается, ревнивец, детка, – сказал Имс, с радостным удивлением чувствуя, как все становится с головы на ноги. Ну, или с ног на голову, неважно, главное – так, как нужно. Плевать как, главное, что с Артуром.

Артур гордо молчал, но цеплялся когтями все так же крепко, не делая никаких попыток вырваться.

– Мне достался ревнивый и злющий эльфийский король, – нараспев сказал Имс, улыбаясь Артуру в волосы. – Как это прекрасно, детка, не так ли?

– Заткнись, Имс, – глухо буркнул Артур Имсу в плечо, расслабил пальцы, когти опять стали ногтями. – Я очень зол.

– Будет мне позволено загладить свою вину? Со всем возможным усердием? – Имс погладил кончиками пальцев королевскую шею, а другую руку повел ниже по спине.

– Вот как это ты ухитряешься даже самым нейтральным предложениям придать поразительную пошлость?

– Я стараюсь для тебя, Артур, разве ты не видишь?

– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты специально стараешься говорить мне пошлости? – спросил Артур, но попытка вернуться к модусу «король говорит» в этот раз ему совершенно очевидно не удалась.

– Конечно, тебе же это нравится! – ответил Имс, непочтительно закинул короля себе на плечо (король ничуть не сопротивлялся) и понес в спальню. – Я всегда стараюсь полностью удовлетворить Ваше Величество.

Артур в ответ снова выпустил когти и ущипнул Имса за задницу, царапая кожу. Тоже был в курсе, как и что нравится его принцу.

***  
Наверное, это было все же самое счастливое их время – от Имболка до Белтейна. Потом, много позже, когда Имс перебирал свои воспоминания, ощупывал их, словно скупец погребенные в тайной шкатулке драгоценности, он все время думал, что это была самая радостная и безмятежная пора, хоть и насквозь фальшивая. Но тогда он об этом еще не знал, и воспоминания поэтому все так же оставались ярко-переливающимися, сверкающими, как горка самоцветов в жадных руках.

В страну холмов пришла весна. Не прокралась, словно робкая бледная девица благородных кровей, а ворвалась по-цыгански, шумно и ослепляюще, оглушая истошным ором птиц на закате, будоража игривым рычанием хищников по ночам, неугомонным перезвоном ручьев, налившихся сверкающей свежей водой. Холмы сначала зазеленели, исходя всеми оттенками изумруда и малахита, а потом, поверх этой сочной зелени, взметнулась и рассыпалась разноцветная душистая пыль распустившихся цветов, как будто кто-то превратил целый табор в облака конфетти и разметал их по Волшебной стране.

И вместе с весной, вместе с воплями совокупляющихся ночных птиц и зверей, вместе с ежевечерними танцами в деревне и бесстыдно обжимающимися по углам фэйри, вместе с тонущими в цветении и благоухающими пустошами, вместе с розовым утренним солнцем и густыми пылающими созвездиями, похожими на подкладке черного неба на россыпи бриллиантов в гномьих пещерах, вместе со всем этим окончательно расцвела и любовь короля фэйри и его принца, словно вылупилась из жесткой непокорной скорлупы, которую пришлось прогрызать зубами и продирать ногтями, расправилась, развернула лепестки, как еще один диковинный цветок в бескрайних холмах.

Куда-то сгинули все ссоры и непонимания. Никаких разногласий не было больше, и теперь Имс искренне не понимал, откуда они вообще брались. Он смотрел на Артура и таял – весна влияла на короля волшебным образом. Он как будто тоже расцвел, похорошел, глаза сияли почище звезд: Имсу было плевать на банальность сравнений, он готов был наградить Артура всеми эпитетами любви, которые были придуманы поэтами и художниками за тысячелетия. Внутри у Имса все пело и трепыхалось от счастья и невыносимой нежности, и вот именно теперь он окончательно позабыл обо всем, кроме своего любовника, наконец-то ощущая себя воистину очарованным путником, потерявшим память обо всем лишнем, устремленным только за поманившей его красотой.

Они не расставались ни на минуту. То ли Артур перечитал все свои манускрипты, то ли они ему надоели, то ли даже король фэйри не мог устоять перед тревожным и соблазнительным дыханием весны, которое вдувал в окна ветер – неизвестно. Но теперь все дни они проводили в седле, исследуя Волшебную страну так, как будто собирались перебрать ее по крупицам. Конечно, Имс понимал, что Артур совершает обязательные визиты, навещая подданных и вассалов по всем уделам Волшебного края, но все равно они были вместе, а официозом фэйри никогда не страдали – и поэтому их принимали везде тепло и душевно, искренне стараясь угодить.

Артур словно задался целью показать Имсу всю свою вотчину: и они навещали келпи в маленькой деревушке на побережье, ездили к гномам в горы и даже однажды ходили в гости на пришвартовавшийся в Серебряной гавани на одну ночь корабль – и только уже там, при распитии из червленых чарок крепчайшего и отдающего жженым сахаром рома, до Имса вдруг дошло, что же это за корабль зашел на побывку к их берегам. Он расширившимися глазами, с вопросом, посмотрел на Артура, а тот только улыбался ему лукавой и насмешливой улыбкой, кивая капитану, который в этот момент расписывал подвиги своей команды. А утром корабль сгинул в соленой пене, взлетел над волнами и понесся к горизонту, мелькнув напоследок призрачными парусами.

Еще Артур показал Имсу огромный дуб, ствол которого, футов двадцати в обхвате, был от корней до кроны опоясан толстой золотой цепью, с мощными и широкими звеньями. Назначение цепи оставалось неясным недолго – не прошло и десяти минут после их появления, как в кроне зашуршало, потом оттуда высыпался мусор, очень похожий на тот, которым были украшены подходы к мосту Ульвара, и из густой листвы вышел здоровый толстый кот, невероятно мохнатый, с мегаваттной голливудской улыбкой.

Кот оказался говорящим (Имс уже ничему не удивлялся), болтал и врал так складно, что смело мог бы подвизаться в качестве сценариста в том же самом Голливуде, и под эти байки Имс не заметил, как пролетела ночь.

Когда морским берегом возвращались домой, уже в утренних сумерках, Артур притормозил сам и придержал Имса: прямо из пены на берег вышли рыцари в доспехах. Имс насчитал тридцать человек, все в два человеческих роста, крупные и похожие друг на друга, как клоны. Доспехи, покрытые каплями воды, занялись в лучах вынырнувшего из-за зыбкого горизонта солнца алым и огненным, а потом из-за скал вышел еще один, весь в черных вороненых латах, пониже и покоренастее, и рыцари выстроились попарно и ушли вслед за ним, скрывшись в море в веере сверкающих брызг.

Но сильнее всего Имсу запомнились знакомство с ведьмами и та ночь, когда Артур решил, наконец, оповестить принца, что ждет их на Белтейн.

***  
Артур сказал, что надо навестить ведьм. И лучше бы сегодня, именно сегодня подходящий день.

Что особенного было в этом дне, Имс так и не понял, но, наверное, королю было виднее. За окнами шел затяжной весенний дождь, но не легкий и игривый, с то и дело проглядывающим солнцем, а похожий на душевую в бане: слабый, но занудный, затянувший все вокруг серой пеленой и смывший краски так, что мир вокруг холмов казался покрытым полупрозрачной тускло-жемчужной пеленой.

Впрочем, и мира-то за окнами было не видно, одни лишь склоны соседнего холма, расплывавшиеся во влажной дымке.

Они лежали в постели, так и не найдя в себе сил выбраться оттуда после долгого, ленивого и полусонного утреннего секса, и, вообще-то, Имс как раз настраивался подремать – по крайней мере, книга, которую он читал, уже пару раз ощутимо стукнула его по носу, вываливаясь из слабеющих пальцев. Артур то ли дремал, то ли мечтал, свернувшись в калачик у него под боком – одно из любимых его положений. Своей возней они превратили кровать в подобие сорочьего гнезда, где все блестит и переливается шелковым блеском простынь и путает затейливой вязью сложной вышивки на покрывалах, и затаились в этом гнезде как нахохлившиеся птенцы.

Но Артура вдруг охватила жажда деятельности и перемещений, и он принялся тормошить Имса, озорно сверкая глазами, и никак не мог определиться, то ли повелеть Имсу вставать немедленно, то ли уговорить его, заманивая всякими невиданными чудесами, и от этого на лице Артура сменялась такая гамма выражений, от высокомерной гордой рожи до умильной улыбки с бровями домиком и ямочками на щеках, что Имс не выдержал, рассмеялся, встал и принялся одеваться.

А ведь поглядеть было действительно любопытно. По меркам Волшебной страны ведьмы стояли особняком. Оно и понятно – к племени фэйри они не относились, были людьми, по крайней мере, когда-то были людьми. Жили не то, чтобы замкнуто, но и бурно общаться не стремились, что само по себе для живущего на границе между двумя мирами, наверное, нормально. Напрямую королю фэйри они не подчинялись, пребывая скорее в статусе дружественной державы. Между этими двумя державами, как подозревал Имс, постоянно поддерживалась некая гремучая дипломатическая смесь любви и ненависти, такая, когда и глаза видеть не могут, и жить друг без друга не получается.

  
***  
К подворью подъехали в тот странный час, который иногда случается в конце дождливого дня: ливень прекращается, и тучи вдруг, как по команде, смываются с неба, а на освободившемся пространстве начинает светить солнце, лихорадочно и болезненно, словно стараясь выплеснуть все положенное на день сияние в оставшийся короткий срок, и в горячке выплескивает странный, винного оттенка, свет.

Спешились, привязали поводья к коновязи, Артур сразу поднялся на крыльцо и прошел в дом – еще по дороге просил Имса подождать в саду, что-то такое важное надо было ему обсудить со старшей ведьмой, что требовало разговора наедине и никак иначе.

Имс и не сопротивлялся. Он оглядел дом: высокий, хотя одноэтажный, добротный такой каменный старинный дом, который мог бы принадлежать когда-то мелкопоместной знати, с явным готическим влиянием – под крышей виднелись круглые слуховые окошки, готические витражные розы.

Имс пошел вокруг, обогнул дом и увидел сад. Чем-то это место ему напомнило лес рядом с мостом Ульвара – неровными деревьями, в основном старыми яблонями, обилием покрытых мхом кочек, странными покореженными камнями, в которых Имс, приглядевшись, с холодком в позвоночнике распознал полуразрушенные надгробия в виде кельтских крестов, покосившиеся, вросшие в землю, почерневшие от дождей и ветров. Что это было: кладбище, устроенное в саду, или сад, взращенный на кладбище, понять было нельзя, да Имс и не стремился.

Умирающее солнце заливало все вокруг дрожащими лучами цвета раскаленного красного золота, и от этого листва яблонь казалась на просвет выточенной из янтаря, а ветки – выкованными из меди. Несмотря на середину апреля, деревья были усыпаны налитыми, пурпурно-зелеными яблоками. Некоторые валялись и в траве, а поодаль Имс заметил большую кадушку, заполненную дождевой водой, в которой тоже плавали яблоки, словно живые колышась под порывами ветра.

– Хм, а он даже хорошенький, – звонким девичьим голосом сказали из-за спины.

Имс живо обернулся. Рядом с ним стояла высокая худая девица, в бархатном поношенном черном платье, которое когда-то явно знавало куда лучшие времена. Платье девице было еще и маловато, и коротковато, и из-под него, а также из декольте и куцых рукавов выглядывали кружева нижнего платья, тоже гораздо старшего, чем наряды последнего сезона. Очень похоже было на то, что девица отрыла это платье в старинном сундуке, и даже не бабушкином, а пра-пра-пра и так далее.

Однако очевидным было и то, что ее это отнюдь не смущало. Вполне возможно, она и вовсе не замечала ветхости своего наряда, да и Имс уже привык к тому, как замысловато и странно порой одевались жители Волшебной страны. Взять того же Артура, который, как с удивлением в свое время понял Имс, относился к породе больных на всю голову пижонов. Каждое утро было для Артура выходом на сцену – он появлялся то в классическом костюме в тонкую полосочку и с галстуком ручной работы, то в наряде, традиционном для какого-нибудь сельского сквайра – твидовых брюках, вязаной узорчатой жилетке и вельветовой куртке, то в старинном камзоле, богато расшитом и украшенным вензелями и лентами (камзолов этих у Артура было, кстати, не счесть), а больше всего любил умопомрачительную мантию из тяжеленного атласа, всю сплошь расшитую самоцветами, с волочащимся по полу шлейфом.

Мантию эту Артур предпочитал носить на голое тело, и поэтому Имс тоже особенно ее любил. Очень уж была удобная, застегивалась одной лишь тяжелой брошью у ворота и падала вниз с восхитительным шуршащим звуком, в котором Имсу всегда слышалось некое игривое обещание.

– Да, он очень даже хорошенький, этот мальчик, благодаря которому у фэйри снова наконец-то появился король, – сказала девица, медленно обходя Имса по кругу и откровенно разглядывая с головы до ног.

В руках она крепко держала крошечного новорожденного козленка, ослепительно белого, с длинными прозрачными розовыми ушками, которые были, кажется, длиннее его узкой мордочки. За девицей следовал еще один козленок, тоже белый, но постарше, и можно было разглядеть, как из его курчавой шерстки пробились уже два недлинных рожка, выкрашенных золотой краской.

Имс опомнился. Он все держал в голове то, о чем однажды проговорился ему О’Рэмси, но так и не решился спросить Артура: почему тот не хотел становиться королем и почему пришлось. Все как-то не подгадывалось удачного момента, а вытрясти из лепрекона больше ничего не удалось. Следовало пользоваться моментом, тем более, что девица очевидно была в курсе загадки.

Имс галантно поклонился и представился, хотя было ясно как белый день, что имя его девице прекрасно известно.

– Можешь называть меня нянюшкой Огг, – сказала девица, закончив осмотр и благосклонно улыбнулась ему полными яркими губами. – Ну или Гитой, так уж и быть, принцу можно почти все.

Имс слегка опешил, но виду не подал – мало ли как придет в голову зваться ведьме? На «нянюшку» она абсолютно не тянула, на вид ей можно было дать не больше двадцати – двадцати двух лет. Но не ему судить, а с взбалмошностью этих дам он был очень хорошо знаком, пусть даже только из книг. С другой стороны, все известные ему сведения отлично подтверждали облик и поведение ведьмы. Имс только открыл рот, собираясь задать вопрос, как Гита спустила на землю своего козленка, подошла к Имсу и запустила обе руки ему в волосы, закрыла глаза и принялась тщательно ощупывать его голову.

Сказать честно: он обалдел и растерялся и от этого стоял неподвижно и покорно, пока ведьма перебирала ему отросшие пряди. Наконец она отступила, как-то очень буднично поправила ему одну прядку надо лбом и сказала непонятное:

– Уже можно прощупать, кажется… Так что ты там хотел меня спросить, мальчик?

– Э-э… – глубокомысленно протянул Имс, стараясь собрать разбежавшиеся мысли.

Гита ободряюще ему улыбнулась, расхаживая взад и вперед и заложив руки за спину, чем очень напомнила Имсу манеру его профессора истории в Оксфорде, когда тот снисходил до объяснений. Козлятки трусили за ней по пятам, ловко меняя направление вслед за хозяйкой. Наступила удивительная тишина, как будто ветер, только что врывавшийся в сад резкими порывами, вдруг кто-то выключил.

– Я хотел спросить, – начал Имс, все же сосредоточившись, – насчет короля…

– … почему он не хотел принимать власть, – продолжила Гита. – А подумать? Ты бы вот хотел стать королем?

– Нет! – быстро ответил Имс, не успев толком даже задуматься.

– Ага! – сказала ведьма и наставительно подняла в воздух палец. – Вот и он не хотел, а пришлось! А куда деваться?

Разговор протекал по той же схеме, что и с лепреконом. Имс забеспокоился, что и из ведьмы ему не удастся вытянуть нужной информации. Он мысленно прикинул, что бы такого предложить и посулить ведьме, но тут она перестала расхаживать, остановилась прямо напротив и уперла руки в бока.

– Ну что ты мне можешь дать, мальчик? – спросила она с насмешкой. – Я и так тебе скажу. Твой Артур потерял голову, привел тебя в свою страну, а это… Раз уж повел себя как фэйри, изволь быть фэйри – даже у них никто не отменял понятия долга. Он же из королевского рода, хотя и человек наполовину, да только та половина оказалась слабой, не смогла перетянуть к себе. Да и невозможно это на самом деле, но вот народу своему и бабке он нервов потрепал порядочно, долго они не могли его к себе заманить. А потом – раз! – и появился ты, и тут уж ему некуда было деваться.

– Почему это ему некуда было деваться? – удивился Имс. Перед глазами мелькнула картинка, как все могло бы быть, если бы Артур не стал королем, а просто жили бы они как все обычные люди. – Как это его могли заставить, если ему не хотелось?

– А как можно отказываться, когда тебя зовет твоя земля? – в свою очередь спросила ведьма. Имс как-то разом вдруг понял, что смотрит в очень, очень, очень старые глаза, хоть и не было на лице нянюшки Огг ни одной морщинки. – Когда тебя зовет твое племя, твоя кровь? Когда ты сам, против своих принципов и желаний, понимаешь, ГДЕ ты и с КЕМ должен быть?

Имс молчал.

– Ну а потом, – легко добавила ведьма и тряхнула волосами, отбрасывая их за плечи, – он просто потерял голову.

Она подхватила на руки младшего козленка и добавила, уже откровенно потешаясь над смущением Имса, – о да, он прекрасно понял намек!

– Именно, от тебя и потерял, – сказала ведьма с въедливым удовольствием, чтобы уж Имс точно не вообразил себе чего другого. – А за потерянную голову надо платить – так или иначе. А вон глянь!

И она кивнула на кадушку, на которую Имс обратил внимание, еще когда только вошел в этот жутковатый сад.

Имс обернулся и пригляделся. А приглядевшись, в завороженном ужасе, как будто загипнотизированный, шагнул ближе и ближе, желая немедленно отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, и все же не в силах был оторвать глаз: в кадушке среди яблок плавала женская голова, волосы вились черными водорослями среди глянцевых яблочных щек.

Голова вдруг открыла глаза и залихватски Имсу подмигнула. «Какая бы ни была большая кадушка, а спрятать там женщину точно не получится», – подумал Имс и опрометью бросился из сада, даже не заметив, что, кроме него, в саду уже никого не осталось.

Артур уже стоял у коновязи, распутывая поводья, и только удивленно взглянул на Имса, когда тот, не говоря ни слова, запрыгнул в седло.

Он и потом ничего не спросил у Имса, был, по-видимому, сильно занят другими мыслями. И той же ночью, которую они провели на вершине ближайшего холма, валяясь в мягкой и душистой траве, объявил о том, что ждет их обоих на Белтейн. И это было настолько неожиданно, хотя и очевидно, а Имс, дурак, раз не сообразил с самого начала, мог ответить на предложение теперь только согласием. Да и не принято, знаете ли, отказывать влюбленным королям.

***  
Второй разговор на тему коронации и свадьбы случился тоже ночью, и тоже на вершине холма.

Рядом находились развалины древнего замка, большая груда камней, частью вросшая в землю, частью покрытая мхом. Но в сумерках, когда солнце уже скрылось за верхушками холмов, но все еще прощальной сиренево-золотой вуалью накрывало край неба, из руин стал вдруг подниматься призрачный замок, все выше и выше, как будто его строили невидимые руки. Когда закатные лучи совсем иссякли, а в темно-синей бархатной вышине вспыхнули первые звезды, замок окончательно уплотнился, и даже в высоких стрельчатых окнах засияли странные желтые огоньки, словно там зажгли свечи.

Потом во дворе замка Имс заметил какое-то движение и, приглядевшись, понял, что там появились рыцари и дамы – призрачные жители своего призрачного замка. Процессия, очевидно, готовилась к выезду: едва-едва, на грани слышимости ржали полупрозрачные лошади, суетились слуги, на высоких конусообразных головных уборах дам развевались вуали.

Имс как будто смотрел спектакль, поставленный специально для него, а актеры при этом даже не догадывались о его присутствии. Привидения жили своей жизнью, или чем они там еще жили, а может быть, это именно Имс и Артур были тут привидениями, быстротечными тенями в нежной апрельской ночи.

– Имс, а что ты знаешь о фаллических культах? – спросил Артур, разом вернув Имса с метафизических небес на землю, пусть даже и волшебную.

Имс подумал, что спектр интересов Его Величества как-то подозрительно широк.

***  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что нам придется делать это прилюдно? У всех на глазах?

– Имс, перестань изображать тупицу! Прилюдно – это как раз и обозначает «у всех на глазах»!

Имс замолчал в полном ошеломлении. Вот это называется свадьба! Коронация, блядь!

Артур даже не смотрел в его сторону, плотно сжав рот, в углах губ образовались злые складки.

– Можно подумать, мне это доставляет удовольствие! – наконец выпалил он.

– Детка, я боюсь, у меня просто не встанет, – мягко, с извинением сказал Имс. – Я как представлю себе, что все будут стоять вокруг и пялиться…

– Это ритуал! Конечно, все будут стоять и пялиться, – рявкнул Артур и забегал вокруг Имса.

Имс смотрел на Артура, любовался его длинным стройным силуэтом на фоне огромной белой луны и чувствовал, как внутри него все сжимается спазмами счастья, как от того, что Артур вдруг порывистым гибким движением, как ящерка, присел рядом и положил ему руку на волосы, грудь дерет разрывающим восторгом – и молчал.

А что тут скажешь? Все и так было ясно им обоим.

– Так ты согласен? – едва слышно спросил Артур.

– Конечно, детка, – так же тихо выдохнул Имс. – Как я могу не согласиться заняться с тобой любовью? Даже в таких экстремальных условиях?

– Не беспокойся, – фыркнул Артур. Он, очевидно, расслабился, когда понял, что Имс не будет сопротивляться. – Я сварю тебе такое зелье!..

– Нет уж спасибо! – решительно заявил Имс и сел, чуть толкнув Артура плечом. – Не нужно мне никакое зелье, уж я как-нибудь сам. И вообще – что за манера: чуть что, пичкать меня какими-то зельями, Артур?

– Когда это я пичкал тебя зельями, – как-то фальшиво запротестовал Артур и начал накручивать траву на пальцы. – Что-то я не припомню…

– А ты напрягись немножко, – ехидно посоветовал Имс. – Помнишь, как ты привез меня в первый раз в деревню? На прошлый Самайн? Ты все старался мне подсунуть какой-то подозрительный виски на травках. Забыл? И потом уже, когда поселились в Холме, тоже было пару раз.

Даже в звонкой серебристой темноте ночи было видно, какое на редкость невинное у Артура стало лицо.

– Знаешь, что меня особенно умиляет? – Имс просунул руку Артуру под локоть, обнял за талию и подтянул поближе к себе: становилось зябко. – Что ты пытаешься напоить своим варевом меня, когда нервничаешь сам. Ты так во мне неуверен, что пытаешься подстраховаться? Пожалуйста, Арти, не надо. Я весь твой.

– Ты не понимаешь, Имс, – глухо сказал Артур. – Иногда цель действительно стоит любых средств. Абсолютно любых.

– Я надеюсь, ты сейчас про коронацию говоришь, – спросил Имс легким тоном.

– Да, и про коронацию тоже, – ответил Артур еще тише, почти шепотом, глухим и шелестящим, как шорох травы на ветру. – Я же говорю, иногда цель оправдывает любые средства, даже коронацию…

***  
Для них специально установили шатер – такой же роскошный, как и все, что было приготовлено для церемонии. Сквозь несколько плотных слоев ткани не было видно ничего, но все было очень хорошо слышно: до Имса доносился возбужденный рокот, бессвязный, как всегда бывает, когда много людей стараются говорить приглушенными голосами, но зато под завязку наполненный эмоциями: ожидание, волнение, немного тревоги, чуть-чуть радости и много-много тяжелого, возбужденного оживления, сгущающего воздух в дрожащую массу.

И все это вливалось в Имса, словно каждая клетка его тела пила эту смесь прямо из атмосферы и никак не могла насытиться. Да еще и Артур расхаживал прямо перед ним взад и вперед по шатру, пытаясь размеренными и чуть ли не механическими шагами утихомирить разошедшиеся нервы. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять – поворот! Раз, два, три, четыре, пять – поворот!  
Имс следил за Артуром, как если бы сидел на корте и наблюдал за сложной партией в теннис – голову направо-налево, направо-налево! В глазах уже порядочно мельтешило.

Шум вне шатра слился в один все нарастающий гул, похожий на то, как будто они неумолимо приближались к невидимому еще водопаду.

– Артур, – позвал Имс, поднимаясь с резного деревянного стула, на котором сидел. – Пойди-ка сюда!

Артур тотчас же остановился, обернулся и посмотрел на Имса горячими черными глазами. Под глазами залегли темные круги, странным образом придавая Артуру вид еще более притягательный. Он нервно облизнулся, Имс вздохнул.

– Что такое? – спросил Артур.

Имс мягко шагнул к нему, потянул на себя за руку, разворачивая. Артур придвинулся навстречу, и Имс, взяв его обеими руками за предплечья, подтолкнул к столу. На столе были расставлены десятки разных баночек и флаконов, разноцветно мерцали в пламени свечей – о короле и его принце очень хорошо заботились, приготовив все, что только могло понадобиться.

– Обопрись руками о стол, – попросил Имс.

Артур послушался, скосил глаза через плечо и ахнул, когда Имс задрал подол его великолепной, драгоценной и тяжеленной коронационной мантии ему на поясницу.

– Ты что?... – задушенно спросил Артур, но отступить даже и не подумал, только крепче вцепился руками в столешницу.

– Хочу тебя подготовить, – честно сказал Имс, опускаясь на колени и раскрывая одну из толстостенных склянок. – Это уж слишком интимный процесс, не для публики. Обойдутся только запланированным ритуалом.

– Ты и так меня всю ночь готовил, – выдохнул Артур, расставляя ноги.

Имс как будто своей кожей ощутил, как вспыхнул Артур. Поразительно все же, какой же на самом деле он был умопомрачительно гремучей смесью разврата и целомудрия: не имел абсолютно никаких запретов в любви, соглашался на все, что предлагал ему Имс, сам подбивал Имса на разные штуки, и при этом полыхал от смущения.

Вот и сейчас: через несколько минут им предстояло заняться сексом на глазах у всего населения Волшебной страны, и те уже толпились вокруг главного дольмена, тесным широким кругом окружив и скрыв между собой все каменные истуканы, за исключением одного плоского камня, щедро укрытого бархатом, на котором все и должно было произойти, а Артур цвел, как маков цвет, потому что Имс стоял позади него на коленях, целовал ему ягодицы и мягко и нежно растягивал его, то и дело смазывая душистым маслом.

– Я говорил тебе, что мне очень нравится эта твоя привычка носить парадные мантии на голое тело? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Имс.

– Заткнись, – просипел Артур, чуть дергая задом навстречу пальцам Имса.

Имс улыбнулся в складки артуровой мантии, которые тот стряхнул ему прямо на лицо, поправляя тяжелый, расшитый драгоценными камнями подол.

– Можно войти? – спросили снаружи из-за опущенного полога.

Имс поднялся с колен, Артур, бросив на него проверяющий взгляд, отозвался:

– Да, бабушка, входи.

Появилась Итайн. От излюбленной личины пухлой морщинистой старушки с добрым лицом сказочной бабушки она, видимо, отказалась: статус мероприятия никак не соответствовал домашним бабулькам, так что выглядела она точно так же, как тогда, когда Имс увидел ее впервые – высокой черноволосой красавицей без возраста, со сложной прической, в темно-зеленом платье в пол, с унизанными кольцами длинными пальцами. В волосах сверкала замысловатая диадема.

Итайн придирчиво оглядела обоих, Имс невольно одернул камзол. Его тоже нарядили в пух и прах. До мантии дело почему-то не дошло, однако на нем был черный бархатный костюм, украшенный витыми шнурами, мягкие сапожки, а на голову надели корону – этому Имс особенно удивился. Вроде как считалось, и во всех монархиях поступали именно так, что корону возлагают на голову королю именно в процессе коронации. Но Артур тут же пояснил ему, скривив рот, что у фэйри смысл коронации совсем в другом, о чем он уже неоднократно Имсу рассказывал, так что Имс заткнулся. Смысл коронации Артур донес до него со всеми подробностями, Имс согласился, и теперь оставалось только одно – пережить ее со всем возможным достоинством.

Ну, по крайней мере, хоть корона была простая и безыскусственная: обычный золотой обруч вокруг головы с короткими острыми пиками. Корона Артура была гораздо сложнее, с узорами, листьями и веточками, инкрустированная изумрудами и малахитом.

– Вы готовы? – осведомилась Итайн и протянула Артуру наполненный до краев кубок.

Артур как раз открыл рот, и Имс не сомневался, что Артур намеревается сказать какую-то грубость или гадость, или и то, и другое одновременно. Он удачно вмешался, выступив вперед между Итайн и Артуром, и сказал доброжелательно:

– Мы готовы и сейчас выйдем.

Итайн медленно кивнула, еще раз окинула их взглядом, точно подозревала, что стоит ей отвернуться, как они смоются при помощи всей доступной им магии, убедилась, что Артур выпил все содержимое кубка и только тогда шагнула к выходу.

– Все будет хорошо, – успокаивающе произнес Имс, и для нее, и для Артура.

Итайн еще раз кивнула и удалилась, плотно одернув за собой полог шатра. На секунду внутрь проникли резкие ароматы цветов и шум толпы. Имс повернулся к Артуру. Зрачки у Артура расширились, оставив только тонкую полоску радужки, но зато она блестела ослепительным золотом.

Имс моргнул, не зная, что его собственные глаза все больше желтеют, словно вытягивая золотое сияние из глаз короля.

– Детка, послушай, что я тебе скажу: давай-ка дадим им всем прикурить! Давай покажем один-единственный раз, как мы можем, а? Чтоб уже все заткнулись и перестали совать свои длинные носы в нашу жизнь, чтоб у них уши сгорели и глаза полопались от зависти?

Артур смотрел на Имса так серьезно и внимательно, что Имс даже засомневался, понял ли Артур хоть одно слово из того, что он сейчас сказал? И вдруг Артур улыбнулся ему ослепительной мальчишеской улыбкой, чуть-чуть отчаянной и ужасно отважной, прижал на мгновение к себе и крепко и коротко поцеловал в губы.

– Ну давай! – сказал он и решительно откинул полог, выходя из шатра. Имс услышал, как взвыли приглашенные и, стараясь держать подбородок как можно выше, вышел вслед за королем.

***  
По внутреннему кругу были часто расставлены пылающие факелы, кольцом окружавшие укрытый пурпурным бархатом камень. В их свете ткань переливалась как живая кровь, вспыхивала на изломах золотом, пугала зловещей жидкой тьмой в складках.

Имс вышел к камню и сел, прямо держа спину, не глядя по сторонам, но остро чувствуя собравшуюся на поляне толпу. За стеной огня не было видно ничего кроме черного мрака, казалось, что в темноте спряталось огромное животное, затаилось в засаде. Оно издавало звуки: это не была тишина, это было эхо шума, производимое миллионами звуков, которые так никогда и не затихали – следы ветра, шорох листьев, шепот трав, трепетание крыльев, дыхание далекого моря…

Что-то это Имсу напоминало, в этом жадном ожидании, в напряженной готовности он чувствовал что-то ужасно знакомое, и когда где-то в дальше в ночи запели голоса такой чистоты и сладкозвучия, что стало тесно в груди, когда возник нежный и тревожный зов флейты, когда в сложном ритме порывистого горного ручья зарокотали невидимые барабаны, когда из сияния факелов к нему вышел Артур и царственно повел плечами, сбрасывая свою коронационную мантию так, как будто упал театральный занавес – тогда Имс понял, почему ощущал такое бешеное волнение и странный подъем: они были с Артуром словно на сцене, а внизу, в густой тьме, за стеной огней ждал огромный зрительный зал. И в этот момент Имс поймал тот отчаянный кураж, что сопровождал любой его выход на сцену. Он ощутил свою полную и безусловную власть над всеми вокруг, он ощущал силу, которой они безропотно ему отдавали, и он был в полном праве брать ее и распоряжаться ею по своему усмотрению. Они все собрались здесь не для того, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство, наблюдая как Имс трахает Артура, но для того, чтобы их принц мог выполнить свое главное предназначение – любить их короля так, как это извечно было ему назначено.

Так, как в том нуждался первый за много лет и единственный король Волшебной страны.

И мгновенным кипящим приливом Имс ощутил вдруг непереносимое возбуждение, когда Артур повернулся к нему спиной, обнаженный и прекрасный, словно отлитая из золота и меди живая статуя. Самообладания едва хватило на то, чтобы распустить шнуровку, приспустить бархат вниз до бедер, и откинуться назад на локти, ожидая Артура.

Музыка звенела в ушах, отсекая их двоих от всего вокруг. Пространство словно замкнулось, превратилось в независимую вселенную, только для них. А они остались внутри, как в капкане, без всякой возможности вырваться.

Артур длинным элегантным движением опустился к Имсу на колени, лицом к факелам и темноте, развел колени широко в стороны, зацепившись ступнями за лодыжки Имса. Вспышкой мелькнуло в голове воспоминание, как Артур объяснял ему тонкости ритуала: Имс обязательно должен был помочь удержать Артуру колени разведенными, все должно было быть видно, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что семя короля оросило принадлежащую ему землю.

Имс чуть двинул бедрами, помогая Артуру, тот плавно подался назад, натягивась до упора, и насадившись, вздохнул и откинул голову Имсу на плечо, доверчиво и беспомощно.

Имс протянул руки и положил их Артуру на колени, ощущая, как мелко подрагивают мышцы бедер. Они все еще практически не шевелились, сохраняя статичную ритуальную позу, Имс только чувствовал, как Артур весь трепещет внутри, и держаться становилось все труднее и труднее.

– Давай, детка, – прошептал он в теплое душистое ухо. – Покажи им, как тебе хорошо со мной.

Он словно спустил своими словами лавину: Артур гортанно простонал и дернулся вверх, вытягиваясь, как свеча, сжимая Имса чуть ли не до боли. Имс, одной рукой все еще удерживая колено Артура, выцеловывая ему лопатки, второй повел выше к бедренной складке, огладил шелковую подобравшуюся тугую мошонку, скользнул пальцами ниже по промежности, надавливая на туго натянутую кожу там, где Артур начал скользить по его члену, будто в трансе раскачиваясь вперед и назад. Тогда Имс оперся руками о каменную поверхность, на которой сидел, и начал медленно и сильно толкаться внутрь, чувствуя неумолимый ритм музыки, летучее неудержимое стаккато движений Артура.

Кажется, осознание того, что они выставлены на общее обозрение, хоть и не видят никого сами, окруженные огненной сферой факелов, очень сильно добавляло стыдного и острого удовольствия им обоим. Никогда еще не отдавался Артур Имсу так упоительно беззастенчиво, так распутно и горячо, и никогда еще Имс сам не испытывал такого оглушающего вожделения, вплоть до желания растерзать это гибкое жаркое тело, что извивалось на нем, заходясь громкими криками.

Когда от нестерпимого наслаждения каждый позвонок начал взрываться жалящей вспышкой снизу вверх, Имс, теряя всякий разум в раскручивающемся оргазме, прорычал, притискивая Артура к себе, как будто хотел вплавить его в себя:

– Люблю тебя, – и, кажется, на самом деле потерял себя на то время, что Артур спазмами кончал у него в объятьях, выстреливая спермой на густую траву перед жертвенным камнем.

Ритуал завершился, а с ним и коронация – оставались только формальности, через которые им пришлось тоже пройти после недолгого отдыха, когда им все же пожаловали полчаса уединения, чтобы они могли привести себя в порядок и облачиться в очередные парадные одежды: два трона, торжественное возложение корон, церемониальное вино в тяжелых чашах, бесконечные поздравления и целование рук, бал, плавно перешедший в оголтелую оргию под одуряющими запахами ночного майского неба Белтейна.

Но никто из приглашенных ни словом не обмолвился новоиспеченной королевской чете, как в больном послезакатном небе, в самом зените ритуала, вдруг поднялась над ними гигантская рогатая тень, четырехрукая и четырехногая, и как потом распалась она на две, тесно сплетенные между собой тени, одну – потоньше и постройнее, а другую – мощнее и шире, но на обеих их головах высились огромные одинаковые рога, зловеще закрученные и острые как кончики наточенных мечей.

***  
А празднества все не кончались и не кончались, парадные выезды, балы и приемы сменяли друг друга без конца и края, и когда они с Артуром уже окончательно обалдели, принимая визиты подданных и делегации других стран (волшебная дипломатия, черти бы ее побрали!), все наконец завершилось разом: все гости разъехались, и они вдруг оказались предоставлены сами себе.

Пришло лето: вечера стали неожиданно душными и безмолвными, как будто все замирало в испуге перед собиравшимися над морем грозовыми тучами, набухающей солью гибельной тьмой с росчерками молний. Жизнь в королевском холме стала сонной и ленивой, полной медлительной неги и беспечного безделья. И в самом деле, они стали как сонные мухи, обленившись в конец, даже вездесущие артуровы родственники как-то затаились, оставили их наедине. Имс не мог оторваться от Артура, по неясной причине постоянно испытывая терпкую, как черемуховый цвет, тревогу, как-то очень четко и безнадежно понимая, как мучительно тот его волнует каждым своим вздохом и взглядом, а Артур, казалось, наоборот, успокоился, как будто преодолел все свои страхи.

Ну и, согласно законам мироустройства, такое затишье не могло не кончится бурей.

Буревестниками которой выступили, сами того не подозревая, Дикси и Трикси.

Как любая фатальная трагедия, случилось все вполне буднично и незамысловато: Имс возвращался домой после вечера в пабе, проведенного с Ульваром. Артур поленился идти вместе с ним и остался дома, так что Имс шел по тропинке, тянущейся между холмов, и в вечернем мягком свете, что струился над пологими вершинами, словно сотканный из водяной мороси, предвкушал, как вытащит Артура из кресла в библиотеке и потащит в спальню, и как им обоим там будет хорошо, и в ушах уже звучали желанной музыкой сладкие артуровы вздохи…

И тут на него из-за поворота вынесло близнецов-пикси. Шли они тесно прижавшись плечами друг к другу, и правильно делали, потому что врозь непременно бы попадали – настолько были пьяны, до изумления, до бесконтрольного несинхронного вращения глазами и бессмысленного махания руками. Разойтись было никак невозможно: уж очень узкой была тропинка. Так что Имс остановился, чтобы уступить дорогу болезным, а они, узнав во встречном путнике принца, сначала пустились в косноязычные поздравления, однако быстро скатились к пошлым шуткам на еще не успевшую устареть коронационную тему.

Обсуждать которую Имс категорически не любил. Ну да, было такое дело в его жизни, и прошел он через это достойно и даже царственно, если уж начистоту, даже гордился, но не обсуждать же свою интимную жизнь с двумя прохвостами посреди холмов, на каждом из которых, как известно, произрастали десятки жадных до сплетен длинных ушей.

– А повезло тебе с королем, Имс, – заплетающимся языком выговорил Дикси. – Хорош, чертяка!

– Да уж, горячая шту-учка, – согласно икнул Трикси, кося взглядом непонятно куда.

Ну что взять с убогих?

– А вы не боитесь, что горячая штучка снова наградит вас недельным поносом за болтливость? – насмешливо поинтересовался Имс. – Опять будете в нужнике безвылазно сидеть. Я бы на вашем месте все же поостерегся повелителя холмов.

Дикси замотал головой и замахал руками, испуская квохчущие звуки, а Трикси не выдержал и даже опустился на корточки, икая от смеха уже беспрерывно. Слова вываливались из него вперемешку с икотой и всхлипами, Имс едва разобрал, что он там бормочет себе под нос.

– Гы-ы, – хихикал Трикси, а Дикси согласно подвывал, закатывая глаза. – Твой… Наш король, конечно, о-очень страшный, о-очень зло-ой, но только куда ему до Повелителя Холмов… Ты, твое высочество, все ж такой невежда, это что-то…

– Да вы спятили, – ласково сказал Имс, которому представление уже надоело. – Совсем страх потеряли и последнее соображение, мои дорогие алкоголики. Что еще за Повелитель холмов?

А дальше пьяные в жопу пикси поведали ему про жуткого золотого идола, Повелителя Холмов, давным-давно позабытого в Волшебной стране, но все-таки не до конца, и вот пронырливые прохвосты даже видели его не так давно, потому что холм, в котором его погребли когда-то тысячелетия назад, вдруг снова непонятно почему распахнулся и стоит раскрытый, заходи кто хочешь. А если наберешься смелости, так Повелитель холмов, если его умаслить достойным образом, может быть, поведает тебе твою судьбу и вообще расскажет правду жизни. Причем всю.

Больше всего в этом бессвязном бормотании Имса заинтересовал тот факт, что таинственный Повелитель холмов был увесистой золотой чушкой, сплошь изукрашенной драгоценными камнями, и, судя по всему, невероятной исторической ценности.

Наверное, жить с фэйри и не набраться неутолимого любопытства – просто невозможно. Да и, если начистоту, Имс никогда и не отрицал того факта, что при рождении его здорово обделили чувством самосохранения – а иначе как бы он ухитрился жениться на короле фэйри? Поэтому и отправился он в сторону старых холмов прямо на следующий же день.

И сам не заметил, как дорожка привела его прямо туда, куда надо, словно по волшебству, хотя до этого Имс никогда здесь не бывал. Словно тянуло его что-то сюда, тащило прочной нитью, сплетенной из густой жесткой желтой травы, что покрывала весь холм.

В склоне узкой раной темнела щель, неровная и осыпающаяся. Манила к себе, хотя Имс ощущал, как из этой темноты исходит опасность.

И там, внутри, был страх. Он заполнил это место, как коварное чудовище, выглядывал из-за поникших у разлома стеблей. Таился в каждой тени. Этот ужас был древним, одним из самых древних на Земле. Это был ужас перед непостоянством сущего, знание, что все когда-то закончится. Это был океан, в котором Имс обречен был потеряться, и сопротивляться было бесполезно.

Имс вошел, ослепнув в полной темноте после яркого света летнего дня. И тут же нога его подвернулась на каменной россыпи, он полетел куда-то вперед, ударившись лицом и тут же почувствовав, как разбил себе нос обо что-то твердое и холодное.

Вспыхнули огни.

Перед Имсом стоял золотой истукан, сделанный очень грубо, почти примитивно. Не было ни рук, ни ног, одна только золотая рожа с искривленным в зловещей улыбке клыкастым ртом и горящими рубиновым огнем глазами. Истукан был действительно весь изукрашен вплавленными в него рубинами, Имс завороженно протянул руку, его словно магнитом притягивало, и дотронулся до одного из камней. Но, коснувшись, понял, что никакие это не рубины – то была его собственная кровь, брызнувшая глянцевыми алыми каплями на желто-красный металл.

Идол рассмеялся страшным хриплым смехом, а у Имса вдруг стало невыносимо горячо в голове, как будто кто-то капал ему на макушку расплавленное золото тяжелыми огненными каплями. Перед глазами замелькали картинки, словно кто-то закрутил перед ним угрюмый скорбный калейдоскоп, а грудь сковал невесомый, пронзающий сердце ужас неминуемой потери: Артур, Артур, Артур… Он смотрелся в него, как в зеркало, узнавая места и события: столкновение в университетской библиотеке и жадный вожделеющий взгляд, дублинский паб и ненасытное, не знающее отказа, желание, так ловко подсунутые под нос сигаретки с душистой травой и выдержанные на горьких цветах настойки…

Обман. Гибельное и ложное очарование. Необоримое, не считающееся ни с чем желание обладать.

Цель оправдывает любые средства, не так ли, Имс? Да он никогда и не скрывал этого от тебя.

Имс возвращался к Холму, думая о том, какая же это была мука и какая беда – любить короля фэйри.

 **Артур**  
Все заканчивалось там же, где и начиналось.

Артур сидел на замшелом изумрудно-зеленом бревне возле Лягушачьего болота, перебирал в руке какие-то камешки, ссыпал их на землю, снова подбирал, снова ссыпал, и так до бесконечности – время остановилось здесь, в этом темном углу мира. Сквозь густой туман проглядывали холмы, вечерело и холодало, с болота доносились порой встревоженные чьи-то звуки – народец беспокоился за своего короля, но Артуру не было дела ни до чего.

Ему казалось, что с Имсом он наконец-то обрел мир.

Но нет – с Имсом он обрел войну. С самим собой, прежде всего.

Сейчас он горестно усмехался, вспоминая, каким же самовлюбленным, каким же самонадеянным был в самом начале. Безмозглый идиот, куда он полез, что затронул, с чем думал совладать! Как он мог быть так уверен, что чары могут совершить то же самое, что может совершить искреннее, само по себе зародившееся чувство? Во все времена чары рано или поздно рассеивались, все сказки, все легенды говорили об этом, твердили в своих тягучих напевах, и кто такой был Артур, чтобы на нем изменился извечный порядок вещей?

Король? О, вспомните Тристана и Изольду. Короны падают наземь со страшным грохотом и разбиваются в пыль перед внезапно родившейся страстью. И перед судьбой, конечно же.

Колдун? Вспомните Мерлина, все могущество которого истаяло на безответном чувстве к Артуру. Даже в бессмертие он унес горечь и неизбывность этой любви.

Монстр? Вспомните же сказку о Красавице и Чудовище. Тут и говорить ничего не надо.

Он сидел и пересыпал камешки, не обращая внимания на то, что в его пальцах они обращаются в самоцветы и вспыхивают разными цветами – то земляничным, то медовым, то травянистым, то цвета омытой небесной синевы после грозы, то цвета малинового заката над волшебным озером… Вокруг разливался душный летний вечер, во влажном тепле низины исходили ароматами болотные цветы – нежные лаково-желтые, похожие на розы, душистые сиреневые ползучие, пронзительно-синие смешные колокольчики со сладким запахом, дышали и перешептывались, качались на ветру травы, на бархатные влажные кочки вылезли довольные вечером лягушки и теперь соревновались в горловом брачном пении, ундины призраками сновали над поверхностью болота, как сгустки дыма, от холмов раздавались звуки свирели, где-то далеко шумел вершинами лес, и от одного из домов деревни струился аромат варенья, которое варили в саду в больших медных тазах…

Для Артура теперь все это было иным, чем до Самайна – теперь это была его земля, и он видел, слышал и чуял далеко вокруг: как жадные гномы возятся в своих пещерах, как катят свои допотопные тележки суетливые лепреконы, как кружатся в хороводе над росистыми лугами крошечные крылатые золотые феи, как несется, ломая ветки, по лесу олень, спугнутый хищным зверем, как кролики выбегают из норки и пугливо озираются по сторонам, как закидывает морду к луне старый волк, как заводит заблудшего путника все дальше в чащу коварный лесной дух, как играют с деревенскими беззаботными юношами юные ведьмы, возжелавшие сладкого греха с человеком…

Все это должно было делать его счастливым, ибо человек даже не может вообразить себе ничего подобного – не может вообразить, что только единение с миром всех существ делает его по-настоящему целым. Но Артур целым себя не чувствовал.

Он чувствовал себя, как упавший на землю и расколовшийся надвое идол.

Первое время после Самайна счастье застилало ему глаза. Ему казалось, в его распоряжении все – вечность, юность, все мыслимые чувства, все мыслимые сокровища, мир, полный чудес. Но он забыл, что этот мир точно так же полон ловушек, и чудес без них не встречается.

Каждое чудо или является платой за что-то, или требует ее. Так были устроены чудеса. И уж Артуру-то точно нельзя было об этом забывать.

Кошмары ему начали сниться уже в декабре. Сначала они были неявными – что-то мелькало золотое во сне, и просто было страшно: Артур просыпался весь дрожа и в холодном поту, отрывисто вскрикивал. Затем золотые проблески обрели личину, и Артур узнал эту глумливую усмешку на мертвых губах, и вот тогда-то понял, что серьезно влип. В четвертом по счету сне он снова стоял на каменной площадке, где росла волшебная трава, только сейчас Наклонившийся с холма стал вдруг размеров невероятных и уходил под самое небо, а Артур стоял перед ним, как Дюймовочка, и задирал голову вверх, пытаясь разглядеть выражение на блестящем лице. Идол разговаривал с ним, хотя звука не было – слова складывались в голове у Артура сами.

– Артурррр… – довольно сказал Наклонившийся с холма. – Ты стал королем.

И Артур бесконечно, бесконечно пережидал долгую паузу, чувствуя, как по телу ползают паучки озноба. Ему казалось, за это время в бархатном вакууме космоса родилось и умерло несколько сотен звезд.

– Подлинные короли всегда платят по счетам, – наконец продолжил Золотой. – Особенно волшебные короли, иначе негоже.

– А если нет? – зло спросил Артур.

Идол усмехнулся на этот раз очевидно, грубо вырезанные губы разъехались в большую кривую щель.

– Ты дал мне своей крови, Артур, она обладает огромной силой. Достаточной, чтобы я вышел из своего убежища и разорил твой край. Ты ведь знаешь, как это будет? Должен знать, если ты и в самом деле – король и господин. Господин должен заботиться о своих поданных.

И Артур увидел, как это будет. Увидел обглоданные белые кости на старой мельнице, разом опустевшие, совершенно обезлюдевшие деревни на много миль вокруг, тело юной красивой девушки без головы на дороге, целые стайки погибших маленьких фей с обгорелыми крылышками, окровавленных лепреконов, леса и болота в горьком дыму пожаров, задохнувшихся животных, черные комочки сгоревших птиц… Никто не сумел спастись, никто не сумел сбежать, улететь, совершить колдовство – везде были следы страшной, безжалостной, мучительной смерти. И везде такая алая, такая соленая кровь, бесконечно много крови – и больше всего крови совсем маленьких человеческих детей. И не только человеческих. Не только.

А потом он увидел свою страну чуть позже. Это была мертвая пустыня без следа тайной силы, что раньше бурлила в холмах. Места, из которых ушла жизнь, чтобы нескоро вернуться. Может быть, никогда.

– Ублюдок, – сказал Артур. – Ты ведь даже не бог, ты хуже любого животного. Просто сгусток грязи, алчущий крови.

– Разве не люди и не фэйри в стародавние времена приучили меня к жертвам? А то, что они называли меня Богом неба, лежит на их совести, вернее, на их глупости. Дурака заставь богу молиться, он и лоб разобьет. Посмотри хотя бы на себя, Артур! Ты всего-то сходил за несколькими стеблями моей травы. И ради чего? Мне так весело смотреть на тебя, Артур. Король Волшебной страны – и такой же глупый, как все смертные. Или это потому, что ты полукровка?

Артур почувствовал, как закипает в нем холодное бешенство, но замер и сжал кулаки. Он знал, что его приперли к стенке, и надо было отыгрываться. Но что он мог дать этому чудовищу? Разве что свою жизнь?

– Твоя жизнь мне не нужна, – гулко проговорил Золотой. – Мне не позволят ее взять. Я прошу немного. Отдай мне то, что и так не твое.

Артур долго смотрел на бесстрастное гладкое лицо, на скрюченную руку, протянутую к нему в издевательски-просящем жесте.

– Перестань говорить загадками, – попросил он. – Что тебе нужно, скажи мне ясно?

Идол засмеялся так, как будто где-то начался камнепад. Камни срывались и падали в пропасть, а за ними шумно осыпалась мелкая каменная крошка.

– Король фэйри, а сказок читал мало. Правил не знаешь.

– Мы не в сказке! Не в сказке! – бессильно выкрикнул Артур, и идол загрохотал еще сильнее, будто раскаты грома прокатились по всему земному миру – и по всему артурову разуму.

– Ну а где же еще? – издевательски вопросил Золотой и – растаял.

Теперь на площадке не было ни его, ни его двенадцати слуг, стоявших кругом, да и пещеры над площадкой не наблюдалось, а смотрел Артур в нависавшее над ним выгнутой круглой чашей невозможно синее, с прозрачной ватой тонких облаков по краям небо. Вдали в дымке стояли зеленые холмы, и жизнь на них кипела и пела, как прежде.

И тогда Артур понял, что согласился на сделку.

***  
Вся зима прошла в тревоге и гаданиях, что же он отдал. Что же отдал?! Королевство? Ведь он был наследником только по матери, полукровка, как презрительно назвал его Золотой. Может быть, его ждало изгнание? Еще тремя месяцами ранее Артур всячески бежал от власти над этой страной, а теперь его связало с ней нитями тоньше лунного света, но крепче земного притяжения. Нельзя было разорвать их, не разорвав его сердце.

Человеческий мир, возможность туда вернуться? Ведь он принадлежал и людям только наполовину. Не человек, не фэйри. Что, если ему будет запрещено вернуться туда, даже если он будет этого жаждать? Любой запрет обрекает на муки. Теперь, когда у него могли в любой момент отнять возможность появляться среди людей, он понял, что сам принадлежит к ним, пусть и только частично. Он любил Дублин, любил то, как смотрели на него смертные, любил их юмор и страсть, доброту и гнев – и не меньше, чем свою Волшебную страну. Нисколько не меньше.

И только одну мысль он гнал от себя как абсолютно абсурдную и невозможную. Не хотел даже допускать ее к себе, потому что она грозила полной потерей всякого покоя.

Но шло время, и ничего не случалось. И Артур начал забывать о предсказании – Золотой больше не являлся ему во снах, и Артур чувствовал –уже не вернется. Может быть, потеря уже произошла, и то, что было потеряно, оказалось так несущественно для Артура, что он и не заметил этой утраты?

У него было много хлопот, и у него был Имс – они проводили время очень весело и казались счастливы. Артур точно всегда был с ним счастлив. Всегда. Каждую минуту.

Имс его забавлял. В каком он был восторге, когда Артур познакомил его с лепреконами. Сам-то Артур в них ничего восхитительного не видел, с его точки зрения это были весьма хитрожоп… ну, очень хитроумные создания, которые, тем не менее, теряли всякий разум при виде блеска золота. Сродни сорокам, вот точно, разве что магией владели. Хитрость их при всем при этом какого-то особого интеллекта не подразумевала, хотя надо отдать им должное – клады они разыскивали с непревзойденным искусством и быстротой. В любой пещере, под любым деревом, в любой расщелине чуяли золото и моментально мчались туда со своими зелеными и фиолетовыми фонарями. Имс живо заинтересовался методом розыска сокровищ и о чем-то постоянно болтал с лепреконами, умудрялся понимать их странные шутки и даже вместе с ними над чем-то хохотал.

Имс был такой. Очень общительный, со всеми сходился в один момент, находил общие темы, казалось бы, в невозможных кругах. Его все любили.

Однажды Артур показал ему главную сокровищницу лепреконов – это была такая своеобразная галерея богатств, огромный грот в скале, где грудами лежали золото и камни, древние ожерелья, королевские браслеты и диадемы, золоченое оружие, мечи с рубинами на рукоятях и даже канделябры и парча, и все это блестело и пускало острые искры, словно бы сверкающие шпаги скрещивали свои лучи в воздухе. Но у Имса глаза не загорелись при виде этой лепреконской золотой кладовой. Он не был алчным, его интересовал процесс поиска, а не само золото. И Артур тогда удивился, и в нем зародилось уважение к любовнику.

Иногда Артур чувствовал, что Имса словно бы тоже что-то тревожит, грызет – тот спал иногда беспокойно, хотя кошмары ему и не снились. Может, ему власть артурова как-то мешала, или его собственный статус королевского фаворита задевал, Артур не знал, а спросить почему-то страшился. Да вроде и не происходило ничего страшного, просто Имс каким-то нервным порой становился, напряженным, как натянутая тетива лука, с которой вот-вот под неосторожным движением сорвется стрела, и тогда все – смертельная битва началась, дороги назад нет… В глаза не смотрел, улыбался натянуто или даже вообще избегал Артура, уходил к тем же лепреконам или – еще того хлеще – к пикси.

Ох, пикси. Артур вздохнул. А ведь он уже тогда понял, что вот его новая головная боль.

Местные пикси противоречили всем давно сложившимся стереотипам об этой разновидности волшебного народа. Обычно народный эпос рисовал их крохотными и обидчивыми, и Артур не знал, так повезло только ему, или пикси в Шотландии и Англии были такими же, как в его стране, но в состоянии опьянения те совершенно преображались, превращаясь в исключительно грубых, развязных, неотесанных существ. Единственное, что совпадало со сказками и сагами, так это то, что они сами были синего цвета и очень любили синий. Но еще больше они любили эль и различные виды медовухи на травах. Да, и еще сказки забыли упомянуть, что синие чудища были татуированы на волшебный лад – рисунки скользили по их телу, как живые.

Как пикси сошлись с Имсом, или, вернее, как Имс сошелся с пикси, Артур упустил. Впрочем, он же Имсу ничего не запрещал, а тот был любопытен без меры, изучал его владения и населявший их народец со всем пылом научного исследователя, дорвавшегося до истоков любимой темы. Вот и бродил Имс где вздумается и знакомился с кем ни попадя. Так что отчасти во всем, что случилось дальше, была и вина Артура тоже.

Или это была судьба.

Артура безумно раздражало, когда Имс возвращался с гулянок с пикси на рассвете, в дымину пьяный и что-то лопотал под нос бессвязное, скреб пальцами простыню, тянул на себя одеяло, долго шумно дышал и, повернувшись к Артуру спиной, смотрел в стену, не мог окончательно заснуть даже после такого количества хмеля, все думал о чем-то, а потом вновь начинал шептать что-то. Разобрать Артур ничего не мог, но интонации были какими-то обиженными или же до предела нервозными, будто Имса ломало по кокаину. Хотя Артур точно знал, что никакого кокаина, слава богам, в его стране не водилось. Если бы кто-то и принес, Артур бы тому собственноручно руки и ноги повыдергал – без всяких метафор. Человеческие наркотики действовали на волшебных существ крайне разрушительно.

Потом Имс стал пропадать на несколько дней, возвращался трезвый, но с жестким похмельем на лице – и даже отходя от похмелья, оставался мрачным и молчаливым в течение нескольких дней.

Был, правда, и другой побочный эффект: порой Имс возвращался очень пьяным, но и очень возбужденным, волок Артура в спальню без слов и трахал жестко, долго и упоительно эгоистично, точно совершенно позабыв, что под ним – король фэйри, избранный, волшебник и все такое прочее. Артура это, в свою очередь, возбуждало до безумия, он орал, пинался, пытался выбраться из-под Имса, но не мог, а потом его одолевала томная слабость, и он плыл от своего бессилия, от того, что его самого так быстро и так глубоко утягивало в этот темный омут похоти без всякого дна.

Правда, после таких ночей он почему-то смущался взглянуть на Имса, краснел, как школьник, но долго вспоминал, смаковал, и что-то сладко сжималось при этих воспоминаниях внизу живота. Каждую ночь такого обращения он, конечно, не стерпел бы, приложил бы Имса каким-нибудь заклятьем, но иногда, да и когда Имс почти ничего не соображал, а значит, достоинство Артура не сильно было унижено (что взять с почти безумного?), – можно было позволить. И Артур сам с собой играл в эту черную, сладкую игру, скрывал маленькие свои грешки от самого себя.

Впрочем, со временем это происходило все чаще, так как Имс все чаще прикладывался к бутылке, перепивал даже пикси, что само по себе являлось делом почти невероятным. И Артур начал тревожиться и злиться по-настоящему – даже наслал на пикси дурную болезнь. Когда и это их не отрезвило, проклял аллергией на спиртное. Какие это были невыносимые муки, надо было видеть! Пикси не могли преодолеть генетической любви к алкоголю, но при одном-единственном глотке их начинало трясти и штормить, как утлое суденышко посреди бушующего океана, кожа покрывалась огромными волдырями, которые жутко чесались и болели, порой наступало удушье, а крайний вид аллергии вообще напоминал о давно ушедшей с острова чуме.

Сразу после наказания пикси успокоились, притихли, даже сначала прятались от принца-собутыльника, боясь прогневить господина, а Артур стал проводить больше времени с Имсом. Это было прекрасное время.

Артур тогда позволил Имсу объезжать владения вместе с собой – то они путешествовали в туманном облаке, то неторопливо проезжались по холмам и лесам на лошадях, напоминая с виду обычных туристов, и Имс млел от всего: то и дело похлопывал по боку своего могучего рыжего жеребца с белой звездой во лбу, без устали рассматривал дымчато-пепельные зимние скалы, леса и болота по сторонам, которые вдруг совершенно неожиданно сменялись цветущими не по сезону лугами, приходил в восторг от каждой встречи с волшебным народом, будь то русалки, водяные, эльфы или ведьмы. Его восторгал даже ветер, которые нес с собой запахи снега и океана, запахи иных стран и иных времен, ароматы неведомых цветов и аромат самой древней магии. Этот душистый шлейф настигал даже людей, даже в Дублине – иногда кто-то из них останавливался посреди городской улицы и зачарованно вдыхал воздух, на какие-то краткие доли секунды погружаясь в ауру волшебства, как в тропический бриз, как в цветочный вихрь… Артур и сам раньше видел подобное, но тогда не осознавал причин.

А скоро ветер начал приносить запахи зарождающейся на юге весны, крики возвращавшихся птиц, отзвуки весенних гроз и штормов. Холмы начали зеленеть, щебетать, покрылись молодой травой, звери проснулись от спячки, похудевшие и очумевшие, ручьи и реки разлились, лес наполнился шумом первых листьев… И незаметно подступило время Белтейна.

Они валялись нежной весенней ночью с Имсом в траве под холмом и болтали о чем-то неважном, когда Артур решил, что пора.

– Скоро Белтейн, – сказал он.

– Я знаю, – засмеялся Имс и посмотрел на него, как на ребенка, чуть снисходительно и с нежностью.

– Состоится коронация, – сообщил Артур, переворачиваясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову.

Он не будет смотреть на Имса, он будет смотреть в синее небо на белые звезды.

– Твоя коронация? – удивился Имс. – А разве ты… не вступил официально в права тогда, на Самайн?

– Понимаешь, – медленно проговорил Артур, – у нас короля все же обычно признают на Белтейн. Ну и заодно его спутника или спутницу. Такая официальная церемония. Ритуал. Ты же знаешь мой народ – как он чтит традиции.

– Постой, – после паузы произнес Имс. – Так это что, свадьба, что ли?

Артур помолчал. Потом признался:

– Ну, можно сказать и так.

Теперь настала очередь Имса молчать. Но, наконец, он завозился в траве, как большой кот, и ответил вполне весело:

– С ума сойти.

И у Артура отлегло от сердца. Про то, какую процедуру обязательно включал в себя ритуал, он пока говорить передумал – перед церемонией успокоит Имса каким-нибудь отваром, вот тогда и скажет.

Но даже и отвара не понадобилось, вернее, Имс его пить отказался, а Белтейн все равно прошел на ура – Артура самого напоили так, что он помнил все фрагментами, яркими цветными вспышками, похожими на медленно распускавшиеся бутоны фейерверков: вот белый дождь лепестков, которыми их осыпали радовавшиеся празднику фэйри, вот ритуальные узорные чаши с чем-то густым и алым, очень похожим на кровь, вот бесчисленные поцелуи руки от поданных, от которых кожа начала быстро синеть, вот короны – с виду небольшие, но безумно тяжелые, древние, с пылающими, как сердца, пурпурными камнями, которые, казалось, жгли темя, вот безумные танцы лесных дев и песнь козодоя… Все смешалось, все завертелось, и последнее, что Артур помнил – этот тот самый ритуальный секс, о котором он боялся предупредить Имса: он поднимался и опускался на его члене, словно бы его влекла огромная океанская волна: то вздымала к темным небесам, то бросала в пучину, и так было сладко ему, что он ничего не видел и не слышал, потерял всякий стыд и кричал при всем своем народе, задыхаясь от страсти – и от любви.

И не было в эту ночь на всем белом свете никого счастливее короля Артура.

***  
Имс ушел невыносимо жарким вечером, аномально жарким для весенней поры. Солнце палило беспощадно и оранжево, как будто в зените был июль, прожигало дыры в побледневших небесах, в воздухе носился привкус дыма и запах лесного пожара, хотя Артур точно знал, что никаких пожаров в его лесах не наблюдалось. Во всяком случае, пока.

Все случилось донельзя прозаично, словно и не жили они в Волшебном холме, словно и не было вокруг сказок и чудес.

Артур увлеченно читал какую-то древнюю книгу, описывающую способы умножения урожая, когда стукнула дверь и в библиотеку вошел Имс. Не влетел, задыхаясь и побледнев, а неторопливо, вразвалочку, вошел. Встал, заслонив свет, опираясь кончиками пальцев ладони на огромную столешницу из мореного дуба, и внимательно посмотрел на своего короля.

Артур опустил книгу на колени, и тут сердце бухнуло совсем невпопад. И снова. И снова. Как гонг. Даже в ушах отдавалось тяжело, и в груди начало тянуть.

А Имс все смотрел и смотрел, будто не мог насмотреться. Будто... запоминал.

– Что? – одними губами спросил Артур, словно боялся выпустить вопрос наружу, словно вовсе не хотел слышать ответа.

Имс еще молчал целую минуту – а может, и всего секунду, ведь сердце Артура успело снова ударить в гонг только один раз.

– Знаешь, я думал, что люблю тебя, – задумчиво проговорил он. – Был уверен, что чары здесь не при чем.

Артур медленно и неловко, в несколько движений, встал, и книга упала с его коленей на пол, рассыпаясь по дороге, теряя желтые ветхие листы.

– Я думал, что люблю тебя, – тяжело повторил Имс, словно бы пробуя слова на вкус. – Но это неправда.

Он еще раз взглянул на Артура, коротко кивнул, точно вежливо прощаясь, повернулся и быстро вышел. Дверь в этот раз даже не стукнула.

Артур некоторое время стоял неподвижно, а потом почувствовал в ушах тоненький звон, будто бы комариный писк. А секундой позже кто-то ударил его железным кулаком под дых. Он ойкнул, согнулся и медленно сполз на пол. Дышать он не мог, и что-то болело внутри, казалось, само сердце пошло трещинами от этого удара.

Он еще некоторое время сидел, прислонившись спиной к столу, уткнувшись подбородком в поднятые колени и глотая открытым ртом воздух, а потом мешком повалился набок.

Снаружи холма разливался душный алый весенний вечер.

Слава тебе, безысходная боль.

***  
Умер вчера черноглазый король.

По крайней мере, так думали и о том рыдали несколько дней, пока Артур пребывал в глубоком и бесконечно долгом обмороке, уподобившись Спящей красавице. Его никак не могли привести в чувство, хотя использовали для того все известные магическому народу средства.

Но, к сожалению, сила Артура была слишком велика, чтобы он мог умереть от несчастной любви. Он очнулся, и волшебный народец вздохнул с облегчением. Правда, совсем ненадолго.

Миновал июнь, за ним июль, вот уже и август был на исходе, а Артур не выходил из Холма. Он слабел и увядал, и вся его страна быстро увядала вместе с ним – начались неурожаи, болезни, пожары, в июне все живое выжгла неведомая этой местности засуха – жара с того самого вечера так и не спадала, люди и фэйри обливались потом, задыхались от душного зноя и безудержно мечтали о дожде, но ни капли не упало на землю за полтора месяца. Леса и поля загорались сами по себе, торф горел непрерывно, распространяя удушливый дым по всей округе, вызывая выматывающий кашель.

В конце июля на землю наконец пролились дожди, и долгим и бурным было всеобщее ликование, пока не сменилось настороженностью, подозрением, а потом и отчаянием: дождь как зарядил, так и не прекращался, поля теперь гнили, лес хлюпал, лужи превращались в ручьи, а ручьи в реки, и вода в болотах поднялась невиданно, над холмами висел плотный сырой туман, совсем как мокрое тяжелое пуховое одеяло. Везде быстро вырастали мхи, но больше ничего не росло и не вызревало, и никакая магия не могла здесь помочь, ибо горевал и болел сам король. Все стало сырым и холодным, как мокрая листва и скользкие камни, водянистым и горьким, как клубника, едва-едва вызревшая в сезон дождей. Только жабам, ундинам да мрачным призракам было раздолье, и они вовсе распоясались.

Когда же к Артуру привели ведьму, приворожившую человеку, а потом залюбившую его до смерти, чтобы он вершил над ней справедливый суд, то он обратил ее в белого зайца и пустил по ее следу черного коршуна, который долго гонял бедняжку по сырым полям и лесам, пока, в конце концов, не разодрал ей горло. После этого к Артуру страшились обращаться за судом.

Пикси постигла странная болезнь, похожая на прошлую аллергию на алкоголь, только теперь она косила без разбора и без причины, равно трезвенников и пьяниц. Артур узнал, что именно пикси разболтали по пьяни Имсу о золотом идоле в тайном холме. Имс сходил туда, повинуясь своему любопытству, и там его постигло озарение.

Так идол взял у Артура обещанное, и тот, хоть и был бешеный и больной, хоть и мстил пикси, хоть и наказывал по всей стране фэйри за малейшую провинность, в глубине души понимал, что этим все и должно было кончиться. Где-то в глубине души он знал это сразу же, даже не после первого кошмара с Золотым, а сразу после Самайна. Что-то тихонечко грызло его все это время, подтачивало, вроде бы крошечное, как червячок-древоточец перед огромным дубом, но все же червячок своего добился – дуб рухнул.

Чары, какими бы неимоверно крепкими они ни были, рассеялись.

Но если Артур все понимал сердцем, то умом он не мог этого постичь. Это было невозможно! Это было невозможно, потому что невозможно, такого в истории фэйри еще не бывало никогда, за целую череду длинных столетий! Разорвать чары, замешанные на траве Кром Круахха! Даже сильным магам было это не под силу, а Имс был человеком! Человеком!!! Как? Как, Имс?!! Как ты это сделал?!

Артур сначала лежал бревном на своей устланной зелеными шелками постели и тупо смотрел в одну точку. Не ел, не пил, не мылся, сам стал зеленым, как какой-нибудь лепрекон. Потом начал бродить из угла в угол, как заведенный, нервно, пугливо, дергано, как наркоман в ломке. Потом как-то забрел во время этих хождений в библиотеку и открыл одну книгу. Через день он уже вовсю рылся в книжных полках, как белка, искал, искал, искал объяснение невероятному этому случаю, не мог смириться с непониманием, с нелепой случайностью, с тем, что он, колдун, король, влюбленный, споткнулся на каком-то чертовом глупом человеческом иммунитете, на какой-то генетической аномалии!

Так минуло лето, сначала пытавшее Волшебную страну злым солнцем, потом унылыми дождями, но в один мрачный вечер Артур перевернул хрусткую страницу одной из самых старых книг, с трудом разобрал выцветшие строки – и застыл, а потом задрожал и вынужден был сесть.

«Человек смертный не примет чары магические лишь в одном-единственном случае, произойти которому в подлунном мире дано лишь считанное число раз, да и то хватит для этого числа пальцев одной руки. Фэйри не удастся околдовать любовной магией лишь того, кто уже полюбил его или ее истинно и всей душой, пусть даже сам не подозревал об этом. Однако людям видится сущность фэйри обычно ложной, потому редко посещает их истинная любовь, а не очарование волшебным народом», – гласила эта старая книга, написанная еще во времена Мерлина, и тот, кто ее писал, знал, о чем говорил.

На следующее утро волшебный народ проснулся и не поверил своим глазам. Дождь прекратился, и сквозь тяжелые и сырые еще облака проглянуло солнце, залившее лучезарным светом вобравшие воду поляны, рощи и холмы и высветившее каждое дерево, каждый куст, каждый домишко золотыми силуэтами, совсем как на сияющих картинах иных старинных мастеров. Такая хрупкая золотая красота родилась вдруг из унылого пейзажа, что все сразу поняли – король выздоровел.

Через день Артур уже объезжал страну на верном черном жеребце, который заботливо нес его ослабевшее тело и восторженно храпел от встречи с хозяином, а еще через неделю, уладив насущные дела, не выдержал и поехал в Дублин, вновь превратившись в обычного худого парня в джинсах и кожаной курточке, с синим рюкзаком за спиной.

***  
За его старой квартирой ухаживали верные брауни, они вели хозяйство, каждую неделю натирали полы, пылесосили ковры, мыли окна, протирали зеркала и безделушки, они чистили столовое серебро, растили артуровы бонсаи и платили по коммунальным счетам. И даже, по старой своей памяти, делали запасы продуктов на зиму, сушили яблоки и острые перцы, солили грибы, варили варенья – насколько это было возможно в городе. Странно, что Артур вообще оставил квартиру за собой, не продал – но здесь все напоминало ему о его чудном детстве, да и он любил Дублин. Благодаря домовым к его возвращению здесь все блестело, на окнах пылали оранжевыми шарами крошечные апельсиновые деревья, старинные часы с бронзовыми эльфами исправно отстукивали время, и отстукали они с ухода Артура в Волшебную страну уже без малого двадцать лет.

Время течет в стране фэйри иначе, как-то вскользь сообщил он Имсу. Только всей правды так и не открыл. Имс, наверное, очень удивился, вернувшись в Дублин и не найдя там знакомых лиц, а если и нашел, то сильно изменившимися, потерявшими юношеский румянец и свежесть, покрытыми первыми морщинами.

Сейчас Артур вдруг представил, каково было Имсу – влететь метеором в университет, метнуться в любимый театр – и найти там только обломки прошлой жизни, найти там непонимание и подозрения, пустоту. Обнаружить, что юность твоих друзей прошла, а некоторые люди, которых ты любил и уважал – и с которыми рассчитывал дружить еще десятки лет, – уже покоятся в земле. Скорее всего, родители Имса умерли тоже. Хотя, может быть, только постарели, хотя и сильно сдали. Сколько им было лет тогда, в имсовой юности? Сорок? Пятьдесят? Они должны были стать стариками.

В любом случае, добрый кусок из жизни Имса был вынут, как ломоть из спелого арбуза, и до самых мелких семечек сожран Временем. Вернуть эти годы было нельзя никакой магией. Вернее, существовала даже и такая магия, но никто бы не решился применить ее ради того, чтобы перебросить Имса в прежние времена. Даже Артур не стал бы. На это когда-то решался только Мерлин, но ни к чему хорошему это ни разу не привело. Хроновороты можно было найти и сегодня, но – Артур предпочел бы быть жестоким, чем потрясать основы мироустройства. Тем более сейчас, когда стал королем.

Будучи только наполовину человеком, Артур только наполовину и представлял, какую боль мог испытывать Имс, обнаружив свои утраты: все же для фэйри время представляло собой совершенно другую материю. И конкретные люди для Артура мало имели значения – ну, до известных пор. Они забавляли его в целом, но привязанностей он совсем не испытывал, кроме как к Имсу, – но Имса, приблизив к себе и приведя в свой край, он уже и не считал простым смертным. Возможно, он смог бы продлить его жизнь, даже по меркам Волшебной страны, очень надолго. Хотя он сам тоже не был бессмертным, но, все же, у него имелось в запасе многим больше обычного земного срока.

К слову сказать, когда Артур выбрался из когтей черной меланхолии и в неудержимом порыве приехал утренним поездом в Дублин, Имс жил в мире людей уже шестой год. Для Артура всего одно лето показалось вечностью, а чем стали для Имса целых пять лет? Артур решил не раздумывать над этим.

Он просто поселился там, где и прежде, иногда захаживал в кафе, где хозяйничали его дальние родственники, пил там пунш и кофе, но в основном – бродил по улицам Дублина.

Бродил по улицам Дублина за Имсом.

Конечно, он сразу его нашел. Это не представляло труда, как не составило труда отвести Имсу глаза и ходить за ним незамеченным. Артур и раньше чувствовал Имса всюду, а теперь они были накрепко связаны, не найти его было невозможно. Удивительно, что и Имс словно бы чуял присутствие Артура, хотя и не мог его видеть: несколько раз посреди улицы или в пабе он внезапно резко оборачивался, вертел головой, искал глазами, но потом вдруг разом поникал, и лицо его искажала кривая усмешка.

Имс не вернулся ни в университет, ни в театр. Зато начал серьезно заниматься боксом и увлекся стрельбой. Стал завсегдатаем пабов, много пил, курил, трахал все, что движется, словно бы экспериментировал: водил к себе домой девушек и парней, хастлеров и библиотекарш, а один раз Артур поймал его на выходе из BDSM-клуба, и, судя по его виду и походке, над ним хорошо поработали.

Вообще, Имс превратился в темную лошадку – уроки лепреконов и жуликов-пикси не прошли даром. Артур быстро собрал сведения о его жизни после Волшебной страны, и они его слегка потрясли, хотя, с другой стороны, нисколько не удивили. Теперь Имса метафорически можно было назвать авантюристом от искусства: в его дублинской квартире нашлось немало антиквариата баснословной стоимости (Артур тщательно все осмотрел), он и то дело мотался в Египет, Китай, Индию, Россию, на его счетах обнаружились фантастические суммы, он всегда находился при оружии, с легкостью болтал на нескольких языках, в том числе хинди, идише и арабском, а в его айфоне хранились зашифрованные контакты известных аукционных покупателей и продавцов.

Словом, Имс вовсе не затерялся по возвращении – не бедствовал, не нуждался, не попал в психиатрическую лечебницу, не подсел на наркотики, не затянул петлю на шее… И об Артуре в его квартире ничего не напоминало. Точнее, ничего бы не напоминало, если бы не ярко выраженная любовь к ар-нуво.

Выглядел Имс хреново, если честно. Возраст его, в отличие от его сверстников, за это время не изменился, не настигли его прошедшие годы и по возвращении в реальный мир, но в свои затянувшиеся двадцать два он выглядел на все сорок. Накачавший железные бицепсы, вечно хмурый, с тяжелой поступью, со взглядом исподлобья, с вечно красными, воспаленными глазами, небритый, при малейшем поводе готовый врезать между глаз любому, невзирая на статус и ситуацию, Имс был теперь похож на бандита. Впрочем, скорее всего, он и им стал.

Артур боялся появляться перед таким Имсом, объясняться с ним. Знал, что тот его не простит. Но и уйти, отлипнуть от него не мог – не мог перестать следить, и это было бы смешно, если бы не было так больно. Он совсем не знал, не понимал, любил ли его Имс или не любил, а все же был очарован, хотя и не в полную силу, да и надо ли было это выяснять теперь?

В одну ночь Артур не постеснялся пробраться прямо в спальню к Имсу – тот как раз валялся в постели с каким-то изящным блондином, размякшим после крепкого траха. Имс курил, смотрел в окно на яркие звезды, на любовника не кидал и взгляда, пребывал в глубокой задумчивости, полностью ушел в себя. И тут только Артур, блуждая взглядом по комнате, чтобы не натыкаться каждый раз на интимные объятья своего бывшего любовника с кем-то чужим, в свете торшера заметил на комоде оранжевые тыквы и желтые свечи. До него дошло, что снова близится время Самайна. И тут же, будто в ответ на его мысли, будто бы подтверждая очевидное, отовсюду раздались шорохи, и звон, и плач, и шепотки, и снова запели тысячи голосов – разом на Артура обрушилось все то, от чего он так тщательно закрывался, ставил заслон, пока был в Дублине. Это Волшебная страна звала своего короля к себе. Так странно, он уехал всего на две недели, а сейчас ему показалось, что он уже десять лет неприкаянной собачонкой бродит за Имсом, который даже не видит его. Забавная эта штука – время.

– Я скоро вернусь, – прошептал Артур всем этим жадным, зовущим голосам. – Я вернусь на Самайн, обещаю вам.

Он бесконечно долго смотрел в зеркало, где отражался профиль курившего Имса, и кусок звездного неба из окна, и плечо блондина, томно прильнувшего к Имсу (превратить его, что ли, в жабу, мимолетом подумал Артур), и тут в зеркальном мире наткнулся на ответный темный взгляд.

– Артур, – выговорил Имс, роняя горящую сигарету прямо на лежавшего на нем парня, отчего тот немедленно испустил вопль и вскочил на кровати, но Имсу было откровенно плевать.

– Артур! – закричал он уже во всю глотку, а глотка у него была луженая.

Артур тоже видел теперь себя в зеркале – черные горькие глаза, оскаленные зубы, потрепанная синяя куртка, растрепанные отросшие кудри. Нельзя было вставать перед зеркалом, а он забылся, обо всем вообще забыл. Имс был так близко – такой теплый, сильный, такой опасный, и обнимал другого, и… – неужели все-таки не судьба?

– Судьба, – вдруг тихо сказал Имс.

И начал не торопясь, совершенно спокойно, подниматься с постели, подобрал сигарету, затушил ее в пепельнице в форме огромной розовой раковины, стоявшей тут же на комоде, между тыкв и свечей. Блондинистый парень смотрел на него с ужасом, как на безумца, и крепко прижимал к груди простыню.

– Как же я тебя ненавижу, гаденыш ты сказочный, а, – добавил Имс вдруг совершенно другим голосом, злым, но полным силы, как бывало когда-то.

И Артур не знал, почему тут же страшно струсил. Его точно смыло из квартиры Имса, и он вовсе не пользовался никакой магией, он просто бежал по улицам, как будто за ним черные адовы псы гнались, – задыхаясь, с горящим лицом, сбросив к чертям заклинание невидимости, и слышал в спину звучный крик Имса, разносившийся гулким эхом в ночи во всем каменным стенам старого города:

– Артур! Ар-тур! Арту-у-ур!!!

***  
Время перед Ночью перехода было неспокойным, как и всегда. Однако Артуру теперь все было в удовольствие – в этот раз он сам возглавил Дикую охоту, и сладко ему казалось носиться по деревням и городкам, скрыв лицо капюшоном, пугая заблудших путников, с призрачным отрядом за спиной – отрядом монстров в человеческом обличье на вороных жеребцах с пылающими глазами. И безразличны ему оставались судьбы тех, кто все же попадался в руки, лапы, когти его спутников, черными тенями несшихся за ним, и тех, кого рвали на куски черные собаки с огненными пастями.

Он теперь сам мог бы быть Наклонившимся с холма – таким же всесильным, таким же ужасным, и его ничто уже не могло напугать, ничто не могло разжалобить. Ветер выл в эту осеннюю ночь особенно страшно, и собаки выли с ним в унисон, и кричало воронье, по болотам живыми сгустками теней носился ледяной холод, торфяные лощины дышали ужасом, крыши деревень гнулись под лунным светом, который стал вдруг тяжел, невыносимо тяжел – и ослепительно бел и остер, как лезвие ножа. То и дело в тех местах, где проносилась охота, фонтаном брызгал красный сок – Артур предпочитал думать так, не оглядываясь на то, что творят его подданные. В конце концов, разве сегодня не все было позволено?

Все в эту ночь жило и боролось за жизнь, даже то, что было давно мертво. Все кричало, злорадно или же на последнем издыхании, хищно или задушенно. Ветра пели, луна качалась в небе, как белый фонарь, почти дребезжа, духи текли из потустороннего мира в людской мир нескончаемым злым потоком, и каждому из них была нужна жертва, а вместе с духами вынесло из Холмов в деревни и города всех фэйри, какие только обитали в Волшебном краю. И одни из них веселились, вторые – предавались похоти, третьи – пугали и забавлялись, четвертые – навешивали чары и заключали сделки, а пятые – убивали, не отставая от духов и призраков.

Кое-кто из людей навсегда уходил после этой ночи в лес – мысли им выжигало, застывала их память, взгляды становились как ртуть, они спали под корнями поваленных деревьев, ели мед и ягоды, завороженно слушали крики птиц над зыбью ночных болот, и рано или поздно их прибирали к рукам лесные духи. Кто-то же больше не мог никогда спать ночами, мучаясь видениями встреченных наяву кошмаров, едва доступных человеческому разуму. Кое-кто навсегда грезил красотой ведьм, посетивших его в эту ночь, принимая магию за бессмертную любовь и мучаясь до самой могилы неизбывной тоской. Да разве сам Артур не грезил подобным манером? Разве не рвалось его сердце так же, как и у простых смертных, даже в то самое время, когда гнал он свой ужасный черный отряд по воздуху над крышами, и сама темная даль вскрикивала за ним?

И вдруг глупое это сердце пропустило удар и встало колом у горла. На большом валуне, на том самом, где Артур первый раз на глазах у всего народа предавался ритуальной любви со своим избранником, кто-то сидел. Сидел, чуть сгорбившись, но без всякого страха, и лениво чертил что-то веточкой на камне. И еще до того, как Артур узнал этого человека, сердце все ему сказало.

Мигом исчезла вся охота, отряд растворился в ночи, помчавшись дальше, собачий вой раздавался уже издалека, а Артур стоял перед Имсом в тишине, на росистой поляне, залитой лунным светом наподобие освещенной театральной сцены.

– Подними капюшон, Артур, не скрывай лицо, – незнакомым тоном приказал Имс, и Артур повиновался.

– Я смотрю, ты дал себе сегодня волю, – проговорил Имс. – Решил в крови утопить все свои сожаления?

– Что же мне остается? – спросил Артур.

– Тебя бросили, и это оправдывает любые твои зверские выходки? – поднял брови Имс, и Артур пожал плечами. – Мне порассказывали, что ты тут творил без меня и что сейчас творишь.

Артур отвел глаза.

– Какой же ты… – после паузы вымолвил Имс, и Артур не мог понять этой интонации. – Какой же ты зверь, Артур. Тебя из камня вырезали, а потом жизнь вдохнули, признайся? Такой жестокий... Такой властный стал… Настоящий король этой вашей гребаной ужасной и прекрасной страны…

– Такие уж мы, – ядовито сказал Артур. – Наверное, поэтому нас и нельзя полюбить по-настоящему, без чар. Я прочитал недавно. Поэтому и привораживаем. Всем хочется любви, Имс.

Имс изумленно на него взглянул и вдруг засмеялся, искренне, даже весело, откинув голову и показывая хищные белые зубы.

– Артур, ты знаешь, что ты полный придурок, несмотря на то, что король, колдун и редкостная скотина? Прочитал он, надо же. Не подействовали на меня твои чары, ты в курсе? Разве что чуть-чуть, как все время под вином был, только слаще все становилось. А так – не подействовали вообще. Ах, ну да, я, правда, забыл тот факт, что я незаметно пропустил двадцать лет своей жизни в гостях у твоих проклятых водяных и фей. Что был околдован твоим краем, что он мне в самую кровь въелся, в самое сердце, как клеймом на нем выжгли каждый день и каждую ночь, что я здесь провел! Бежать надо было, бежать и не оглядываться, и забыть навсегда, и жить нормальной жизнью – все у меня там хорошо, в мире людей, все очень хорошо. Но я все равно здесь, не знаешь, почему бы это?

– Нет, не знаю. Отомстить пришел? – спросил Артур.

Тут Имс снова посмотрел на него этим взглядом, каким смотрят на маленьких неразумных детей: снисходительно и с нежностью. Лягушки на болотах в это время устроили такой оглушительный и тревожный гвалт, словно были зрителями мыльной оперы в ожидании душераздирающей сцены. Артур даже испугался, что не расслышит следующих слов.

– Я думал, что не люблю тебя, – сказал Имс, и все смотрел на Артура, и никак не мог оторваться, пожирал желтыми глазами от макушки до кончиков сапог. – Думал, ты обманул меня – и ты ведь в самом деле обманул меня, по всем статьям, да, милый Артур? Ты же у нас фэйри, тебе моральные рамки неведомы, как и совесть, как и сочувствие, как и великодушие, не правда ли? Но не могу я без тебя, Артур, с катушек слетаю, ублюдок ты этакий, колдовское ты отродье... Ты меня отравил, совсем, напрочь. Собой отравил, и своей Волшебной страной, всеми ее чудесами – я скучаю по ней, я думал, что вернулся домой, сбежав отсюда, а на самом деле бродил, как неприкаянный сирота, все эти шесть почти лет. Но главное: ты, ты, все – ты, с самого первого раза, еще когда я только глазищи твои черные увидел, – только я не понял этого в ту минуту. Не хотел понимать, трусил. Не хотел думать, кто ты, хотя догадался сразу же, не зря всю жизнь кельтские легенды изучал. А вот сейчас ты стоишь передо мной, и я хорошо знаю, кто же ты такой. Кто ты под этим юным лицом, под этой нежной кожей, под этим… ртом твоим чудесным… Я знаю, что ты – чудовище. Без всяких прикрас, давай уж будем честными. Но веришь ли… мне плевать.

Имс вздохнул, покачал головой, отбросил веточку и поднялся с камня. На поверхности остались каракули, и никакого смысла Артур в них не видел, впрочем, он внезапно вообще стал плохо соображать, земля закачалась у него под ногами, будто стояли они в топкой трясине.

– Я думал, что не люблю тебя, – продолжил Имс. – Но это неправда.

И прежде чем Артур что-то успел ответить и даже прежде чем успел вздохнуть, Имс сделал шаг вперед и прижал его к себе, и крепко обнял, жадно комкая в кулаках пропахший дымом и пахнущий кровью и ветром плащ, зарываясь лицом в отросшие волосы, что-то шепча неимоверное, глупое, ласковое, что вовсе не подобало шептать чудовищу, колдуну и королю.

Лягушки умолкли, видимо, в эйфории. Все вокруг притихло, даже ветер, который лишь чуть насвистывал, лениво теребя верхушки деревьев, шелково шурша травой, и весь волшебный мир, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал сейчас? – спросил Артур, не в силах перестать прятать лицо на плече Имса.

Имс погладил его по кудрям.

– Просто пойдем домой, – попросил Имс.

И Артур кивнул.


End file.
